


Hang the Fool [Traducción Español]

by Andromeda5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutamente Divergente del Canon BTW, Angst y Humor, Dad Bod McCree, De Enemigos a Amantes, Esfuerzos heroicos, Giro de trama, Gracias Blizzard por el Comic Navideño, Hablo enserio del Slow Burn, Lena/Amelie implícito, M/M, Mi primer trabajo en este Fandom, Mi primer trabajo en realidad, Más tags al principio de cada capítulo, Reaper76 implícito, Relación problemática entre hermanos, Shimada Shuffle Makes You Rustle, Slow Burn, Zaryamei Implícito, compañeros de armas, narrador inconfliable
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda5/pseuds/Andromeda5
Summary: En cómo la heroica organización de Overwatch adquiere los talentos de Hanzo Shimada, y en cómo el pistolero Jesse McCree probablemente sufrirá por ello durante el resto de sus días.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hang the Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127210) by [AlmaMeDuele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaMeDuele/pseuds/AlmaMeDuele). 



> Prefacio
> 
> ¡Hola! Si apenas empezaste a sumergirte en la historia, ¡gracias por leer! Esta historia es una sinuosa exploración de aventuras pertenecientes a algunos de los héroes de Overwatch en el post-Recall, vistos a través de los ojos del ex agente de Blackwatch Jesse McCree y el asesino Hanzo Shimada. La historia tiene una trama central romántica con muchos hilos fuertes en la historia de fondo, atada con una gran cantidad de giros y vueltas.
> 
> Esta historia tiene una calificación de M de Maduro. Esa calificación se establece debido al contenido sexual (no explícito), maldiciones, violencia, lenguaje gráfico y descripciones de combates, lesiones, sangre y horror corporal. Hay temas y representaciones para adultos en esta historia que pueden no ser accesibles o agradables para todas las audiencias, especialmente con respecto a la angustia emocional y el conflicto interpersonal. Las “tags” son visibles en la parte de arriba de cada capítulo para tipos de contenido más específicos en cada capítulo.
> 
>  
> 
> Antes de continuar:
> 
> 1\. Este es un trabajo personal, escrito para mí, como práctica para mejorar mi escritura creativa. No fue creado para ninguna otra persona o grupo. Es un escrito gratuito que creé durante mi tiempo libre.  
> 2\. Si bien no puedo imponer un límite de edad para los lectores de este fanfic, por favor, comprendan mi preocupación sobre ciertos rangos de edad y las audiencias que lo leen. La calificación M no es necesariamente solo por el contenido, sino también por muchos eventos y elementos temáticos de la historia. Overwatch es un videojuego para una gran variedad de edades y orígenes, pero esta historia refleja la escritura de un adulto joven con experiencias adultas y, por lo tanto, contiene temas, referencias y contenido para adultos. Si continúas leyendo, debes saber que aceptaste leer un trabajo para adultos, y te considero un adulto y tengo expectativas definidas sobre cómo eliges comprometerme con mi trabajo.  
> 3\. Esta historia es larga. La narrativa contiene un arco de múltiples hilos diseñado para mostrar el crecimiento de personajes e historias. Hay mucho que digerir y, a veces, no es fácil de desenvolver.  
> 4\. Esta historia es una pieza creada al principio del fandom. Se considera 'slow burn'. La pareja en que se enfoca se une gradualmente después de ser extraños que se encuentran con períodos de conflicto en los que no se llevan bien. Si esto no es de tu gusto, o si prefieres algo con una relación establecida y más fluff, hay muchos otros fics realmente buenos que debes revisar en su lugar!!  
> 5\. Ya no recibiré mensajes o comentarios anónimos a menos que elija hacer una excepción.  
> 6\. No me molesta si se hacen referencia/dibujos inspirados en HtF y sus componentes en otras creaciones de fan. Por favor, indiquen la fuente y quizás envíe un enlace a la publicación original de AO3. Este fue y seguirá siendo un trabajo gratuito, y no permito ningún uso de él o sus componentes para ventas, lucro o ganancias financieras.  
> 7\. Actualmente no tengo planes de volver a publicar este fic en ningún otro sitio de fanfiction. No puedo evitar que hagan copias físicas del libro del texto, pero insisto en que las haga solo para su disfrute personal y no para cualquier tipo de venta.  
> 8\. Esta historia es fanon. Extrae el canon establecido de Overwatch que se nos presentó desde su anuncio hasta diciembre de 2016, nada después. A medida que se lance más Overwatch lore, muchas de las exploraciones de este fic de la historia de fondo y la caracterización serán consideradas completamente divergentes de canon.  
> Se han realizado cambios menores en la historia con propósitos de sensibilidad y consideración de caracterización. El texto final del fic siempre será lo que vean publicado aquí en AO3. Cualquier modificación futura de la historia se mencionará al final de este prefacio.
> 
> Las traducciones del fic están disponibles; pondré enlaces a las versiones individuales aquí cuando estén completas.
> 
> Si han creado un fanwork de esta historia, hágamelo saber directamente. Estoy increíblemente agradecida por todas las contribuciones hechas a HtF y me esforzaré por mantener sus piezas conectadas actualizadas. Puedes contactar conmigo en Twitter o Tumblr. Por lo general, accedo a ambos a través de dispositivos móviles durante la mayor parte del día y es posible que no veas @ 's en Tumblr.
> 
> Una vez más, ¡gracias por leer!

Comienza en la noche. Bajo la cubierta de luces sintéticas que brillan intensamente, la base se mantiene quieta y silenciosa. El Watchpoint en Gibraltar está tallado en un enorme acantilado, con sus entrañas protegidas en un monumento de piedra. En el verano el clima es suave; el zumbido del viento que baja del risco se mezcla con el murmullo de las aves costeras. El canal de barcos había vuelto a abrir desde que se cerró la base. Los grandes barcos petroleros pasaron por el acantilado a última hora de la tarde, moviéndose sin problemas a través del horizonte acuoso, siendo cuerpos alargados que pasaban junto al faro brillando en el estrecho.

 

Jesse McCree observa el camino de un barco naranja de carga que navega por la costa. Está parado en la pasarela del segundo piso, afuera del laboratorio de Winston, fumando, disfrutando de la vista púrpura mientras los últimos rayos del atardecer disminuyen desde el cielo. El rastro de su cigarrillo es bueno, embriagador. Si la Dra. Ziegler capta el olor, ella lo reprenderá por su sucio hábito.

 

Ella lo reprenderá y él se alegrará. Jesse pasó cinco años después de la caída de Overwatch con la voz de Mercy persistente en el fondo de su mente, suave entre el coro de cientos de personas más que están anidadas en su memoria. Él la saca y la reproduce como un viejo mensaje de voz, un sonido repetitivo: _¿cómo te sientes hoy, McCree?_ _¿Cómo está tu brazo?_ _¿Cómo está tu ojo?_ A veces suenan preguntas que él sabe que ella nunca ha realizado, confundiéndose con indagaciones y palabras de rostros perdidos hace mucho tiempo. _¿Cómo disparas?_ _¿Cómo montas? ¿Cómo te fue hoy?_

 

La vida de un forajido es solitaria. En el camino, en sus escondites, a lo largo de los senderos agotadores que tomó para mantenerse con vida, Jesse McCree adquirió hábitos que lo mantuvieron con vida - y, lo que es más importante, lo mantuvieron funcionando. Lo mantuvieron cuerdo. Él puede durar en el largo plazo sin interacciones humanas durante días seguidos, ahora que sabe cómo mantener sus pensamientos cerca y las voces aún más cercanas.

 

Han pasado tres semanas desde la llamada de Winston. Los agentes que respondieron acordaron reagruparse en Gibraltar. Los dormitorios son pequeños, estrechos, un poco caídos; La habitación de Jesse estaba llena de cajas con equipos desechados y tenían signos reveladores de ratones. Dos días de saneamiento de ‘bots y trabajo duro’ lograron limpiar el lugar, pero el aire todavía se sentía mohoso por la noche, sin estar acostumbrado a ser aireado. Winston tuvo algunos problemas para volver a asegurar el Watchpoint después de un ataque sorpresa de Talon. El diagnostico de reparación de Athena duró unas setenta y dos horas; a él todavía le preocupaba que algunos de sus sectores tuvieran que estar en cuarentena hasta que pudieran adquirir algunas unidades limpias. Pero una vez que empezaron a llegar los mensajes, Winston tuvo que actuar rápido. Había que hacer los alojamientos. Hubo muchas más respuestas de las que él esperaba.

Y llegó McCree: cansado, manchado de hollín, desarreglado y desgastado por el transporte transatlántico. Se había estado escondiendo al sur de Knoxville, refugiado en una cabaña en las Montañas Humeantes, esperando un tiempo hasta estar seguro de que había perdido a los cazarrecompensas que lo habían atrapado en Atlanta. Luego llegó la llamada. Jesse lo tomó con calma, trató de no sonar demasiado entusiasta, mencionando algunas bromas a Winston (y a una rimbombante Lena, a quien Winston unió a la llamada) y les aseguró que ya estaría allá si pudiera viajar. Saltó al airbus más cercano fuera de Greensboro (o, para ser precisos: a un contenedor de almacenamiento aislado en el compartimiento de la masiva carga del airbus). Desde el puerto espacial Charles de Gaulle en París a Madrid en skipper jet, de Madrid a Málaga en hypertrain, de Málaga a Gibraltar en la parte trasera de camiones de carga y ocasionales viajes compartidos con quienes no les importó su escaso y áspero español y prefirieron sus fichas de crédito -- Pudo llegar al Watchpoint. Su brazo izquierdo necesitaba mantenimiento; el resto de él necesitaba una ducha.

 

A Lena no le importó que apestara. Saltó para abrazarlo; riéndose tan fuerte que hizo que los oídos de él zumbaran; ella volvió donde Winston, quien le dio a él unas palmaditas en el hombro. Luego Reinhardt, quien lo envolvió en un gran y ruidoso estrujón.

 

"¡Mis personas favoritas están juntas una vez más!" gritó el caballero después de dejar ir a Jesse. "Brigitte te ha echado de menos, se alegrará de ver que aun tienes tu sombrero."

 

"También me alegro de todavía tenerlo," reflexionó Jesse, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que sus mejillas comenzaron a doler.

 

Uno por uno, comenzaron a regresar. Ángela llegó tres días después de McCree. La reunión fue pura euforia; el sonido de lágrimas y carcajadas lo atrajeron al vestíbulo de los dormitorios, ruidos animados que hacían estremecer a McCree cuando llegaban a sus oídos. Verla era casi tan abrumador como escucharla. Años después de firmar con Blackwatch después del desagradable Deadlock, no se había desvanecido el asombro de que Overwatch había logrado contratar lo que la mayoría de la población podría confundir con un verdadero ángel. La religión había abandonado a Jesse McCree décadas atrás – o, tal vez era más exacto decir que él la había abandonado en su lugar -- pero la ironía de su saludo no afectó su calidez.

 

"Supongo que he visto la luz," dijo con voz áspera cuando la doctora llegó corriendo a sus brazos. "¿Cómo estás, doc? Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que vi ese encantador rostro."

 

"McCree," fue todo lo que pudo decir durante los primeros segundos de su abrazo, suspirando, apartándose un poco para reír mientras él respetuosamente se quitaba el sombrero. "¡Todavía lo llevas puesto!"

 

"¿Qué cosa?"

 

Ángela sonrió, con su brillante y blanca sonrisa. "¡Tu sombrero!"

 

Divertido: tal vez era una cosa alemana.

 

"Tendría que ser un día y una noche difíciles para hacerlo colgar, doc," respondió él, alejándose de Ángela para que Tracer pudiera acercarse a ella con charlas y alegría. Ángela se veía bien: arreglada, brillante y de cabello dorado. Sin ninguna hebra fuera de lugar. Difícilmente una mancha en su chaqueta y pantalones color marfil.

 

¿También era algo alemán el simplemente no envejecer? Ella no se veía ni un día mayor comparado con la última vez que la vio. Cinco años y ni siquiera una arruga. McCree pensó sobre esto mucho después de que Ángela se fue a refrescar el medbay; decidió no volver a mencionarlo, para no ser ofensivo. No era educado cuestionar la edad o el aspecto de una dama. Mejor que se lo atribuyera en silencio a la genética. Después de todo, había algo más importante que considerar: Ángela era suiza, no alemana.

 

 _Es_ suiza. McCree volvió a mirar el agua del camino, se corrige a sí mismo, se obliga a concentrarse en otra nave que se desplaza por el canal. Ángela _es_ suiza, ya no es un concepto en tiempo pasado. Ella es real otra vez; así como Reinhardt; como Tracer y también Winston, y también lo es el tosco y viejo Torbjorn.

 

Y Genji, quien se adentra en los pensamientos de McCree justo cuando la luz del faro destella. El cyborg había regresado a Gibraltar solo para irse tres días después. Aunque saludó a sus viejos compañeros con genuina calidez, el regreso de Genji a Watchpoint fue una desviación, una interrupción de asuntos cruciales. Había sido convocado al monasterio de Shambali y tenía que llegar allí lo antes posible. Les aseguró a todos que regresaría en una semana, con suerte junto su amado mentor. Zenyatta sería un activo valioso para los miembros de Overwatch; lo harían bien bajo su guía, y él se deleitaría con la oportunidad de contemplar la reconciliación de algunos de los mejores héroes del mundo.

 

 _Reconciliación._ Una extraña elección de palabras, tal vez una cuestionable. McCree muerde el interior de su labio mientras observa a unas gaviotas rayadas elevarse en la brisa marina.

 

Ciertamente hay una gran cantidad de reconciliación que debe ocurrir entre ahora y lo que sea que Winston haya planeado para el regreso de Overwatch. No habían transcurrido tres semanas sin que los agentes no tuvieran ya un montón de preguntas, curiosidad y consultas, muchas de las cuales se encontraban con despidos sombríos o con silencios absolutos. Todos querían respuestas, y nadie que las tuviera quería entregarlas. Mercy mantenía sus labios completamente cerrados. Ella es la primera persona que Jesse buscaría por la verdad que él había perdido. A esta hora, ella estaba encerrada en su _medbay_ ; tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y una ventana delgada en donde terminar. Jesse podía vagar hasta su piso con café o chocolate caliente; podría fingir una lesión o un mal funcionamiento de su prótesis; él podría ir a husmear en su oficina como un cerdo pecarí, persiguiéndola por la honestidad, olfateando la historia.

 

La historia de Jack y Gabe: el comandante principal, el líder de Blackwatch, los hermanos de armas que derribaron la casa en Suiza y lanzaron un cráter metafórico, tan amplio como un abismo, a la fe de Jesse McCree, donde los verdaderos héroes nunca mueren.

 

Él sopla una columna de humo. Casi se ríe.

 

"Solo una frase _,"_ murmura suavemente, y decide que esta noche no molestará a Ángela.

 

La luz del faro destella dos veces más – lento, apenas latidos lánguidos de la luz. Muy por debajo de la pista, las olas rompen contra las rocas. El cielo color lavanda se está extendiendo rápidamente hacia el índigo, y pronto oscurecerá en una franja de negro estrellado.

 

Tiene tiempo. La impaciencia no le hará ningún bien; no hay necesidad de desenterrar respuestas por el momento, no cuando todos están en el proceso de regresar. Jesse quita la ceniza de su cigarrillo y se convence a si mismo de que es un hombre experto en el arte de esperar. La pérdida de Jack y Gabe -- no, seguro es un lamento, taciturno, una historia de polvo y devastación -- se descubrirá pronto. Al menos él está aquí para oírlo. Al menos está aquí, se dice a sí mismo, y la voz que sale de la parte posterior de su cabeza es más suave que la de Ángela -- más profunda, más oscura, como el humo. La silueta de una mujer de ojos oscuros y cabello aún más oscuro, enmarcando una cara marrón con una nariz aguileña. No la ha visto en años, pero si escucha la brisa el tiempo suficiente, puede convencerse de que ella nunca se fue. _Al menos tú estás aquí_ \-- _al menos, al menos._

 

McCree se quita lentamente el cigarrillo de la boca y lo aprieta entre el índice y el pulgar, bajando su prótesis a la barandilla.

 

Los chirridos de las gaviotas. Por el rabillo del ojo, McCree ve una lluvia de piedras que caen de los acantilados a su izquierda. Él mira hacia arriba y ve al hombre; el arco que está blandiendo; la flecha cargada y apuntando.

 

A cien pies de distancia, de repente: ahí está él.

 

Pasa un latido. El arquero en las rocas no se ha movido; es como si él fuera parte del escarpe, rígido y quieto, con las rodillas agachadas y los músculos contraídos. En la penumbra, Jesse puede ver los contornos de la armadura del hombre: metal de pies a rodilla, tela negra en sus muslos, algo que se asemeja vagamente a un abrigo apretado en una cintura torcida. Una sombra del risco oculta el rostro del arquero. Desde su espalda se agita una tira de tela -- blanco pálido, lavado de todo color por la oscuridad -- que ondea como un banderín.

 

Y Jesse McCree se da cuenta de que es hombre muerto desde hace varios segundos, inconsciente de ello. Su destino suspendía entre la vida y la muerte por una cuerda, tensado por este asesino escultural, una figura que sobresale de la piedra trepando como fantasma.

 

Otro latido. Las gaviotas se han ido.

 

Termina rápidamente. No hay oportunidad de gritar. Se olvida de las voces; se olvida de Ángela y Jack y Gabe. Piensa en Amari solo cuando su mano derecha saca a Peacekeeper cargada de su funda de cadera. El cañón no brilla por la falta de luz. McCree acciona el martillo. Apunta con su corazón. Aprieta el gatillo con su alma.

 

Su disparo falla. Jesse se tambalea por el retroceso y aprieta de nuevo el martillo. La primera flecha silba, aterrizando con un _fuerte_ _golpe;_ la segunda no hace ruido, solo causa dolor. Jesse se agacha y rueda con la flecha que sobresale de su codo izquierdo; su bota aplasta su cigarro caído; jadea, empuja la barandilla, deslizándose fuera de la vista hacia el vestíbulo del laboratorio. Choca con una bandeja de instrumentos de sonido y los tira, estrellándolos contra el piso de metal.

 

Athena ya está allí antes de que él pudiera poner el comunicador en su oreja derecha.

 

"Agente McCree," dice la baja voz sintética, aparentemente viniendo de todas partes a la vez. "Informe su estado."

 

"Tenemos un asesino," es todo lo que Jesse puede gritar, intentando levantarse, con espuelas rascando las placas del piso mientras agarra la piel encima de la prótesis de su brazo. “Tenemos un asesino, un francotirador, por el acantilado. Me hirieron."

 

Las alarmas suenan en el vestíbulo. Los golpes de distrés electrónico sacudieron a McCree con una repentina descarga de adrenalina; el dolor punzante de su brazo se convierte en una racha caliente cuando sus instintos se ponen en marcha. Él está de pie, empuñando a Peacekeeper y flanqueando la puerta para revisar el camino. Las luces estroboscópicas iluminan con rayas rojas brillantes el lugar donde recibió el disparo. Desde el borde del marco de la puerta, apenas puede ver el acantilado. Él está listo para disparar; todo lo que necesita es un vistazo.

 

El arquero se había ido.

 

"¡McCree!" retumba una voz en su comunicador. Es Winston, jadeando y golpeteando; debe estar corriendo "¿Cuál es tu ubicación?"

 

Jesse vuelve a meterse dentro. Él está tratando de mantener su brazo izquierdo rígido. La flecha fue disparada a través de él; puede ver la cabeza de metal sobresaliendo del otro lado de su codo. El eje se mueve en su línea de visión, rebotando alegremente mientras se apoya en la pared. Jesse respira hondo y siente su visión nadar mientras sus ojos se enfocan en las plumas de la flecha. Son suaves, recortadas -- de color crema, como la pluma de un pato.

 

Su sombrero se desliza hacia adelante de su frente, y es cuando se da cuenta de que la primera flecha se encuentra en el borde.

 

"Lado este," responde. "Frente al canal de barcos, ¡me han disparado en el brazo izquierdo, mira la entrada!"

 

El emblema de Athena cobra vida en una pantalla que cuelga en el vestíbulo. La luz azul de su pantalla brilla contrarrestando los salvajes estroboscópicos rojos.

 

"He localizado al intruso," afirma claramente. "Se han retirado de la cercanía y están subiendo por el acantilado."

 

Winston gruñe por el comunicador. "¿Subiendo? _¿Cómo?_ ¿Equipo de rappel? ¿Un arnés?”

 

El emblema de Atenea destella. "Parecen estar escalando con sus manos."

 

McCree lanza su sombrero a un lado con un movimiento de su muñeca derecha. Escupe, aprieta el eje de la flecha una pulgada por encima de las plumas y la rompe. "Genial, tenemos un cabrón que se cree Robin Hood," murmura entre dientes. "¿Qué maravillas de la ciencia moderna vendrán a continuación?"

 

"Estoy aquí," dice Ángela, con su transmisión apareciendo en la línea de comunicación. "¿Cuál es tu estado? ¿Quién está herido? ¿Dónde están ellos?"

 

"Es McCree," responde Winston. "Estoy en camino."

 

Efectivamente: el simio estaba golpeteando las puertas del vestíbulo. Resopla por el olor a sangre y pólvora y casi pisotea el sombrero tirado de McCree.

 

Sus ojos dorados se agrandan al ver la flecha rota en el brazo izquierdo de McCree.

 

"Un arquero," murmura.

 

"Directo de los Juegos del Hambre," Jesse gruñó, levantando su brazo empuñando a Peacekeeper apuntando a la puerta. "¿Cuál es la mejor manera de subir el acantilado?"

 

Winston se mueve hacia adelante; está en el borde, tenso y olfateando. "Jet pack o cohetes propulsores. La pendiente es demasiado empinada para escalar sin equipo ni arnés, y es lento subir la cresta. El traje de Ángela podría ir de un punto a otro, pero necesitaría a alguien en la cresta para saltar. Es una subida difícil." vuelve a mirar el brazo de McCree y hace una mueca. "Necesitamos llevarte al medbay ahora mismo, eso podría ser tóxico."

 

Jesse se mueve lentamente hacia adelante. Winston tiene razón, pero no le gusta retirarse. "Fallé. Apunté y disparé, pero perdí al idiota. La iluminación era mala."

 

"¡Tracer aquí!" Lena llama por el comunicador. "Lo siento por tardar en intervenir, loves, escuché las alarmas y comencé a escanear las bahías de carga. No hay signos de intrusos aquí, ni en ninguna de las plataformas de lanzamiento.”

 

Winston enciende su comunicación. "Eso fue un chequeo rápido."

 

"Reconocimiento del agente Tracer confirmado," agrega Athena. “El intruso ha desaparecido de mis sensores. No puedo seguirlos. Deben de haber desaparecido por el acantilado.”

 

"¡REINHARDT EN LÍNEA!" retumba el caballero; Winston y McCree se estremecieron simultáneamente por el volumen, agachando sus cabezas. “¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL INTRUSO? ¡ME DIRIGO AL FRENTE DE LA BAHÍA DE CARGA!”

 

"¡Espera un segundo!" Tracer estaba casi riendo. "¡Ya revisé esos, big guy!"

 

Jesse trata de decir algo, pero el suave _plip, plip_ de la sangre goteando al suelo desde su codo lo distrae de hablar por su comunicador.

 

"Mercy, McCree está en camino al medbay," dice Winston por el comunicador. Pasa los nudillos sobre el teclado de la puerta del pasillo y éstas se deslizan para cerrarse. Las alarmas dejan de sonar; en el exterior, las luces estroboscópicas siguen lamiendo las paredes y andamios del Watchpoint con rayas de color rojo neón. "Ha sido herido con una flecha, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no esté envenenado."

 

“¡Una flecha!” exclama Tracer. "¡Bien entonces! Es un tipo especial de francotirador."

 

McCree se levanta de la pared, todavía agarrando su bíceps izquierdo. Su codo palpita y palpita de dolor. La herida está cerca del borde donde comienza su prótesis. Un poco más bajo y podría haberse alojado en el blindaje metálico. Un poco más arriba y podría haber sido capaz de alcanzar un flashbang. Pero el lugar donde aterrizó había dejado todo su brazo rígido, inútil. Él puede apuntar a Peacekeeper con su pulgar derecho, pero su equilibrio se pierde. Su postura estaría muy mal centrada.

 

Los pensamientos de McCree se desvanecen, dando vueltas alrededor de una convicción singular. Cuatro palabras resonaban en su cerebro como el golpeteo del tatuaje en su corazón: _chico listo. Buen tiro._

 

"Entendido," dice Ángela a través del comunicador. "Estoy preparada y lista para recibir a McCree. No te preocupes, Jesse. " ella suena tan confiada. "Lo sacaremos y lo vendaremos en muy poco tiempo."

 

"¡Estoy barriendo el perímetro!" gritó Reinhardt. "¡Le-na! ¡Deberías unirte a mí! ¡Ha-ha! Si este escalador aparece de nuevo, ¡los traeremos de nuevo inmediatamente!”

 

"¡Estoy en ello, big man!" la alegre voz de Tracer se desvanece en el comunicador. McCree y Winston escuchan un ruido lejano, como el impacto de dos cosas pesadas que chocan al tiempo. Pero Winston ya no perderá más tiempo; ayuda a sostener a McCree mientras el pistolero comienza a caminar por el pasillo.

 

El gorila recoge el sombrero de McCree -- todavía con una flecha pálida y resplandeciente -- y lo sigue lentamente.

 

_Chico listo. Buen tiro. Chico listo. Buen tiro._

\----

A Ángela Ziegler le toma treinta minutos sacar la flecha de Jesse McCree. Reinhardt y Tracer no encuentran más evidencia del atacante; Winston pasa la mayor parte de esa media hora escaneando a través de los datos de vigilancia con la esperanza de obtener una mejor vista del posible asesino. McCree observa al gorila mientras escribe furiosamente en la consola de Ángela, deteniéndose solo para ajustar sus lentes y rascarse debajo de la nariz.

 

 _Al igual que en los viejos tiempos_ , piensa aturdido a través de una neblina paradójica de estrés y calma repentina.

 

"Igual que en los viejos tiempos," dice Ángela en voz alta, sorprendiéndolo. Habla en un tono dudoso, un tono ligero y agobiante que corresponde a un médico que siente cariño y exasperación por su paciente "Sabes, en los años desde la última vez que te cosí, creo que te has bronceado un poco más".

 

"Ese sol de Albuquerque," dice McCree con voz cansina. Si estuviera menos tenso, podría haber sonreído. "Te vuelve tan marrón como una baya si no tienes cuidado."

 

"Sí, bueno." ella inclina la cabeza, retirando un mechón de pelo de sus gafas de seguridad. "Todavía usas SPF, eso espero." ella ata la última puntada. "Treinta y cinco o más, no puedes ser descuidado cuando se trata de la exposición al sol."

 

McCree reprime una carcajada -- es una sensación cálida, aunque solo un poco desconcertada. Mercy acababa de sacar una flecha de su brazo con la longitud de un vaso de vidrio, y aquí está ella, regañándolo. Sobre usar protector solar, por encima de todas las cosas.

 

"Usted me conoce, doc," Jesse dice con ironía. “ _Siempre_ sigo tus órdenes. No _soñaría_ en hacer algo mal con ellas."

 

"Por supuesto. Quédate muy quieto ahora.” sus tijeras susurran y hacen click, tintineando en la bandeja médica cuando las pone a un lado. Primero, ella presiona sus dedos enguantados en la piel sobre su bíceps. "¿Cómo se siente esto? ¿Algún dolor?"

 

"No, ma’am." Jesse está reclinado en la mesa de examen, con el brazo izquierdo extendido para facilitar el trabajo de Ángela. "Ni siquiera un cosquilleo."

 

"Bien." ella sonríe. “El anestésico local desaparecerá en aproximadamente una hora, probablemente querrás algo para el dolor. Pero no puedes tomar demasiado. Tendremos que programar una pequeña cirugía para reparar el tendón una vez que baje la hinchazón.” ella abre un paquete de toallitas de limpieza y acerca su taburete a la mesa. "Espero que pueda hacerlo esta semana."

 

Jesse suspira. Le duele la cabeza; se siente como el comienzo de una migraña golpeando detrás de sus ojos. "Ni siquiera ha pasado un mes desde que regresé y ya seré cortado y abierto."

 

Ángela se chasquea la lengua. "Tonterías." ella se sienta con los talones colocados contra el anillo del taburete y comienza a limpiar la sangre de la piel. "Preferiría que vieras que nuestra primera lesión después del recall fue una que pude arreglar fácilmente. No hay huesos rotos, para una flecha tan grande como esa. Yo lo llamaría un milagro. Podría haber sido una herida mucho peor."

 

Winston gruñe desde la consola. "Esto es muy extraño."

 

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunta McCree.

 

"Las cámaras de vigilancia y los sensores no muestran interrupciones," responde Winston. “Nada, ni siquiera una sombra. Sin huellas, sin movimientos. Es completamente posible que este tipo bajara directamente por el acantilado, completamente fuera de la vista."

 

"¿Cómo crees que alguien hace eso?"

 

"Bueno, con un arnés o equipo, tendría que tener puntos de anclaje," continúa Winston, gesticulando hacia la pantalla. "Pero para establecer uno, tendría que quedarse en un lugar el tiempo suficiente para ser detectado por el sensor de un dron. Athena les hace ejecutar exploraciones al aire libre cada quince minutos. A menos que tengas una tecnología bastante avanzada, sería muy difícil obtener puntos y una línea de rapel en ese tiempo, y luego poder dispararte y volver a salir."

 

McCree mueve su pie izquierdo. Sus espuelas tintinean. Parte de él quiere admitir vergüenza. No es normal que lo atrapen con la guardia baja, y mucho menos el fallar un disparo. Claro, la iluminación podría haber sido mala – pero él ha disparado en condiciones meteorológicas más adversas y todavía eran un dead-eye. Acostado en la mesa de examen, McCree se siente vulnerable, incómodo. Ángela le hizo quitarse los cinturones y la funda; ella tiene la camisa de mangas recostada en su hombro; lo mataría antes de permitirle fumar aquí. Él se mueve incómodamente. "No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo parado allí, para ser sincero. Él no estaba en mi línea de visión."

 

"Si él estaba allí para matarte, no hay forma de saberlo," murmura Winston.

 

Los ojos de Jesse se dirigen a Ángela, quien está en silencio mientras limpia la prótesis del brazo. "¿Qué piensas, doc?"

 

Los labios rosados de Ángela se aprietan en una fina línea. Ella parece estar en enfocada en su tarea -- _demasiado_ enfocada, como si se estuviera concentrando a propósito para no prestar atención a la conversación. "Estoy tratando de averiguarlo."

 

"Bueno, seguramente no se limitó a arrastrarse por las rocas como un lagarto," dice McCree, frunciendo el ceño. "Solo le eché un vistazo bajo una mala iluminación -- quiero decir, si es que era un él. No parecía particularmente alto, podría haber sido una dama. Aunque no lo sé. Tenía una postura firme. Tal vez tiene prótesis en las piernas. Quiero decir -- tenían esa flecha lista, apuntando, casi como una estatua." su cabeza se apoya en el respaldo de la mesa. "Casi como si él fuera parte de la roca misma."

 

"Los agentes Tracer y Reinhardt están suspendiendo la búsqueda," dice Athena en lo alto. "Mantendré elevados los niveles de amenaza y cambiaré los sensores de supervisión a intervalos más cortos durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas."

 

Winston se queja. "¿Tienes suficiente espacio en el disco para grabar tanto?"

 

"No." la pantalla de Athena brilla. "Pero si lo desea, puedo actualizar las fuentes cada ocho horas y eliminar la memoria caché para hacer espacio. Tendrá que supervisar las lecturas de cualquier acierto, Winston. Le aconsejaría que establezca un turno de vigilancia con otro agente para que no se pierda ningún avistamiento potencial ".

 

McCree suspira. "Yo ayudaré. De todos modos, no podré dormir, mirar las cámaras será lo más cerca que estaré de relajarme durante los próximos dos días."

 

" _Insisto_ en que descanses," interrumpe Ángela. "La vigilancia constante es perjudicial para las ondas cerebrales y puede interrumpir el proceso de curación." ella gira el taburete con un movimiento de sus tacones. "Winston, haz que Lena te ayude, o Torbjorn."

 

"Jesse puede ayudar." Winston se encoge de hombros. "Es como él dice, solo te sientas y miras las imágenes de la cámara durante unas horas. Nada físico.”

 

"Dame un poco de tiempo para ponerme al día con mis programas," dice McCree, con una sonrisa débil. "No he tenido tiempo de descansar desde hace unos meses, doc, no le niegue a un hombre su tiempo libre."

 

Ángela entrecierra sus fríos ojos a McCree. "Te negaré un anestésico local cuando te quite los puntos la próxima vez. _Bitte._ " ella tira las toallitas sucias en un recipiente antiséptico y se quita los guantes. "Déjame traerte algo para cuando se acabe el efecto."

 

Ella se levanta y cruza la habitación, y ahí es cuando ve el sombrero sobre la mesa, apoyado en su sarape rojo doblado, atravesado por un eje y una pluma. Ángela hace una pausa. Se acerca al sombrero, lo levanta, lo sostiene por el ala en sus pequeñas y pálidas manos.

 

"Le dispararon a tu sombrero," dice ella suavemente.

 

Jesse se lleva la barbilla al cuello para poder levantar la cabeza. "Uh-huh."

 

"Estaban apuntando a tu cabeza, entonces," continúa Ángela, cerrando los dedos alrededor del eje de la flecha justo por encima de las plumas. "Pero fallaron."

 

Winston se rasca debajo de la oreja. "Sin embargo, lo golpearon con la segunda flecha."

 

"Apuntaron a su brazo," dice Ángela, estrechando sus ojos azules en la flecha, pasando la punta de su dedo contra las plumas. "Golpearon un punto débil pero no rompieron el hueso. Querían que pasara por el músculo."

 

"¿Querían eso?" repite Winston. Él está cerca de fruncir el ceño. "¿Eso significa que querían fallar el primer disparo?"

 

"Creo que lo que quiere decir," dice Jesse, "es que ella no piensa que estaban disparando para matar." él _está_ frunciendo el ceño; su rostro se oscurece, sombrío, temiendo la profundidad de la situación en la que Mercy está pensando. "Desde esa distancia, y sin yo prestar atención, podía haber puesto esas flechas a través de mí de cualquier manera que quisiera, si eso era lo que él quería."

 

"Le disparaste," agrega Ángela. "Y luego te disparó."

 

Winston aclaró su garganta. "Así que Jesse disparó primero."

 

McCree resopla. "Yo disparé primero."

 

"Incluso si disparaste primero," interrumpe Ángela, "no quería matarte. Ni siquiera en defensa propia. Estas flechas fueron bien apuntadas. Estaba más dispuesto a escapar, y lo hizo, como puedes ver.” ella mira con atención el eje de la flecha, como si buscara algo en particular -- una pista, una señal. “No creo que fuera un asesino. No creo que se tratara de alguien que vino a hacer daño.”

 

Winston resopla. "Bueno, ciertamente él tampoco vino a jugar limpio, doctora Ziegler."

 

"Si yo no hubiera disparado, tampoco se sabe si él lo habría hecho," suspira McCree. "No vale la pena debatir. El tipo estaba armado y listo para disparar. Como sea que haya bajado a esa saliente, como sea que haya salido -- no importa en este momento. Debemos encontrarlo y averiguar qué estaba haciendo aquí."

 

"Estoy de acuerdo." Ángela coloca el sombrero sobre el sarape doblado. Ella no se vuelve hacia Winston o McCree. Ella se queda en silencio, Winston voltea nuevamente a las pantallas de cámara; McCree golpea la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el cojín de la mesa de examen y cierra los ojos para reprimir el dolor de cabeza. Ella deja que el bajo zumbido eléctrico que alimentan el equipo médico sobrepase la habitación antes de que, finalmente, decida hablar. "Creo que sé a quién deberíamos preguntarle sobre él primero."

 

McCree abre un ojo. Se moja los labios con la punta de la lengua. "¿A quién?"

 

"Su hermano."

 

Winston mira hacia arriba. McCree se sienta hacia adelante. El emblema en forma de A de Athena parpadea con interés en su pantalla. McCree siente que su corazón se ha subido a su garganta.

 

Todos los ojos y sensores se han acercado a la Dra. Ziegler, quien se ha girado con la expresión de una mujer perdida en sus pensamientos. Una mirada triste y melancólica toca las esquinas de sus ojos; Jesse la ha visto usar caras similares antes, muchas veces -- generalmente cuando está agotada por su trabajo. Pero esta tristeza es nueva. La vio justo esta misma semana.

 

La misma mirada que ella le dio cuando le preguntó por Jack y Gabe.

 

"¿Su hermano?" Winston dice en respuesta, su rostro se retuerce en un ceño fruncido.

 

Ángela retira un pálido mechón de cabello de su frente.

 

"Sí," responde ella finalmente. "O, como lo conocen: Genji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas autor Original (Tener en cuenta de que ya no está activa, para ir a los enlaces por favor visitar la historia original)  
> \- ¡Este fic es impulsado por la motivación de CptJazzbeard, thoughiseemtame y franklytriggering!  
> \- Más agentes de Overwatch (y nuevos reclutas) se mostrarán en el Capítulo 2.  
> \- No hay mejor manera de presentarte a alguien que dispararle con una flecha.  
> \- El título será más relevante a medida que los capítulos continúan. O eso esperamos todos.  
> \- Puedes seguirme en Tumblr.
> 
> HTF CREATIVE MASTERPOST  
> ¡Así que me encontré con el dilema más encantador! He recibido tantos lindos, inspiradores, reflexivos y asombrosos trabajos creativos (desde fanart hasta fanmixes y ofertas para traducción de idiomas) que ya no puedo acreditarlos en las notas del fic – ¡porque vuelan el límite de caracteres! Entonces: estoy haciendo un masterpost que actualizaré y atenderé. Como mi propio jardín personal de gratitud.  
> Si no ves tu trabajo aquí unos días después de una actualización, envíeme un mensaje privado, y háganmelo saber. ¡¡No quiero olvidar a nadie!!  
> Por favor acepte, desde el fondo de mi corazón: mi mayor amor y gracias por tomar el tiempo y energía de su ajetreado día para aportar algo creativo a mi trabajo. ¡Todos han traído vida a la historia y la han tocado de una manera única y realmente COOL!  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de contenido: insomnio, flashbacks, mención de medicamentos para el dolor.

El chico de los patines se llama Lúcio y llega de Brasil cuatro días después del incidente. Lena lo presenta a todos en el desayuno en el comedor de Watchpoint. Él es vivaz, cuando menos -- todo sonrisas y high-fives. Lleva una camiseta verde, tonos de color lima y unos holgados joggers negros. Las zapatillas amarillas con calcomanías de ranas en los dedos rechinan través del linóleo. Atado en su bolsa de lona hay un par de patines; los acolchados auriculares dorados cuelgan alrededor de su cuello. Es más bajo de lo que todos esperaban, y nadie está preparado para su energía.

 

“¡Winston!” canta Lúcio. "¡Ha pasado un tiempo, amigo!" le ofrece al gorila un puño; Winston es lento en responder de la misma manera, como si el gesto lo confundiera. "Hombre, estoy tan _emocionado_ " -- de repente está saltando sobre sus talones, balanceando sus brazos, chasqueando los dedos _uno-dos, uno-dos -_ \- "esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, ni siquiera puedo _empezar_ a decirles lo contento que estoy de estar aquí."

 

El audio-médico es el nuevo recluta de Overwatch, cortesía de Tracer y Winston. Lo llamaron después de darse cuenta de sus publicaciones en las redes sociales que abogaban por el cambio social y la curación a través del poder de la música. Una hora después de la llamada, Lúcio reservó el primer vuelo de Río de Janeiro a Gibraltar. Su equipaje costó unos dos mil _reales_ para el check-in y el envío; lo pagó en efectivo y lo entregaron a su llegada.

 

Normalmente Jesse tomaría un brillo de ese tipo con entusiasmo. El archivo personal de Lúcio lo describe como un luchador por la libertad, y se rumorea que su traje Crossfade es una maravilla en diseño. Pero el brazo izquierdo de McCree está adolorido por la cirugía y el dolor se está volviendo molesto. El sueño lo evade. Sus hábitos de reposo por lo general se asemejan a los de un gato doméstico promedio: sueños ligeros, siestas, ráfagas de sueño. Echándose una siesta donde cae cuando hay un espacio seguro y cómodo. Al regresar a los dormitorios no cambia su rutina. Desde el ataque, ha empeorado. Cuando se acuesta en su cama -- acurrucado como un camarón debajo de una sábana y una manta, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada de espuma barata que huele ligeramente a moho -- McCree se despierta alrededor de una hora después. Su cerebro no se apagará. Sus ojos se abren con el mínimo ruido. Considera pedirle a Ángela unas pastillas para dormir.

 

McCree se sirve una taza de café. Toma un sorbo de su taza y casi escupe. Reinhardt está a cargo de la jarra principal de la cocina, e hizo el café de hoy tan fuerte que Jesse cree que podría masticarlo.

 

"¡ESO ES de lo que te has estado perdiendo!" se ríe el caballero, dando golpes en el hombro derecho de McCree con su enorme mano. “Sé cómo esos americanos beben café, McCree, es solo agua y granos. Pero cuando lo bebes ASI, te lo digo" -- él levanta la olla en alto -- "¡pondrá PELO en tu pecho! "

 

Jesse observa mientras Reinhardt coloca la olla con tanta fuerza que una cuerda de café cae sobre el borde. Él murmura. "Pondrá _algo_ en mi pecho, entendido." _Como un deleite estival de acidez estomacal a las ocho de la mañana._

 

Según la habitual actitud de McCree, piensa que podría haber regresado a Reinhardt una veintena de respuestas diferentes. Ahora se siente plano y aburrido -- demasiado aturdido para mantenerse al día.

 

Se acomodan alrededor de un desayuno preparado por Torbjorn: huevos, salchichas, tostadas de centeno, avena y un tazón reluciente de arándanos. Pasan un plato de _gravad lax_ (McCree se abstiene, ofreciendo su parte a una ansiosa Tracer), seguido de una cesta de croissants cortesía de Ángela.

 

"Entonces," Torbjorn le dice al nuevo recluta mientras todos se disponen a comer. “Eres el chico de la música alta. El que dio a la corporación Vishkar todos esos problemas en Río de Janeiro."

 

"Ese soy yo." Lúcio arruga un paquete de azúcar moreno turbinado sobre sus gachas de avena. "Me hice un poco de un nombre haciendo eso. Aunque, apuesto que eso no les molesta mucho a ustedes.”

 

Torbjorn resopla. "Nah, estás en buena compañía." unta margarina sobre una tostada. "No me importa decirte que todos nosotros desayunando aquí de esta manera es suficiente para hacernos un nombre nuevamente."

 

"La ley PETRAS hizo que toda actividad de Overwatch fuera ilegal," agrega Winston, pelando una banana. “Castigada con persecución. Al reestructurar el Watchpoint con los antiguos agentes de Overwatch, ya estamos... infringiéndola. Pero, al reclutarte, Lúcio," – señala con la banana al audio-médico, -- "técnicamente la hemos violado."

 

"Le hemos pasado por encima," acepta Torbjorn alegremente. "Y nunca estuve más contento de ver algo como eso obtener una patada. El mundo necesita Overwatch tanto como antes. Tal vez más, con todos estos deshonestos omnics y facciones renegadas apareciendo por ahí.”

 

"Vamos a atraer la atención," dice Ángela, revolviendo su café. "Con tanta gente regresando, y con todos los potenciales nuevos reclutas, bueno." ella toma un sorbo de su taza. "Nada como esto permanece tranquilo por mucho tiempo."

 

"Vamos a manejarlo a medida que aparezca," afirma Winston. "Mi plan es desarrollar nuestro talento, preparar nuestro plantel y ejecutar algunas misiones de inteligencia antes de que regresemos al combate. Si le demostramos al público que estamos aquí para proteger y servir, como en los primeros días" -- él intercambia miradas con Reinhardt, quien sonríe de oreja a oreja "-- podemos trabajar para que se revoque la ley PETRAS y poder volver operaciones de soporte completo."

 

“¡Lúcio!” exclama Tracer. "¡Cuéntales un poco sobre lo que hiciste, allá en Río!" su barbilla se mueve con entusiasmo. “¡Con Vishkar en la _favela_!”

 

Lúcio acepta la invitación con una sacudida de su cabello. "Bueno, no fui solo yo. Fue, ya saben, una manifestación del público, de la gente de Río de Janeiro. Vishkar entró para reconstruir partes de la ciudad. Tenían este gran y elegante plan para derribar todos nuestros vecindarios y reconstruirlos con su tecnología hard-light. Pero no les fue tan bien con los votantes. Las _favelas_ eran nuestros hogares, estaban impregnadas de tradición antigua. Y la gente habló. Hubo protestas y manifestaciones, pero la Corporación no escuchó." él coge otro paquete de azúcar. "Realmente me afectó, ¿saben? Ver mi casa al borde de la destrucción, entonces dije" -- frunce los labios, haciendo un 'pfft' – “bien, así es como actúan ustedes, van a descubrir cómo lo hacemos aquí en Río cuando arriesgan nuestras vidas.” Lucio vierte el azúcar en su tazón en forma de espiral.

 

“¿Estaban poniendo la vida de civiles en peligro?” pregunta Ángela, frunciendo el ceño sobre su taza de café. "pensé que Vishkar solo se especializaba en la construcción de alta tecnología, ya sabes, el rediseño por el bien de --"

 

“¿La gentrificación?” Lúcio interrumpe, alzando las cejas, moviendo la barbilla, los ojos oscuros mirando con atención a Ángela a través de la mesa. "Sí, se especializan en eso. Y en algunas otras cosas pequeñas, como: toques de queda, explotación laboral” -- señala cada acusación con sus dedos enguantados -- “aplicación policial excesiva, detención ilegal, encarcelamiento sin juicio ni representación…”

 

Ángela retrocede. Ella intercambia miradas con Reinhardt, quien escucha atentamente a su lado. "Oh. Bueno."

 

"Como, no quiero sonar ofensivo," responde Lúcio, con toda la presunción de alguien que pretende ser ofensivo, "pero cuando la verdad comenzó a salir a la luz, Vishkar realmente se mostró como una gran serpiente en la hierba. Realmente bueno en imagen pública, incluso mejor en los encubrimientos."

 

"Eso es una lista bastante grande de crímenes," dice McCree, echando salsa de chile en sus huevos. "Tampoco es como que Vishkar saliera de una casa pequeña. Obtuvieron influencia en casi todos los rincones del mundo. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para evitar que regresaran? "

 

Lúcio se ríe. Jesse observa la forma en que se sienta en su silla y piensa que no puede ser mucho mayor que Lena. “¡La gente lo hace! Cuando el público se apoderó de la tecnología de Vishkar después de que se fueron, comenzaron a limpiar juntos la ciudad. Ninguna casa se derribó, la herencia de nadie se volcó. El poder de la unidad.” levanta su puño derecho y lo engancha lentamente en el aire, con los nudillos frente a McCree. Canturreando alegremente: "¡La unidad!"

 

Reinhardt se ríe a carcajadas. "Eres DEMASIADO joven para saber de dónde proviene esa referencia."

 

Lúcio agacha sus manos cruzándolas delante de él. “¡Lo dices tú, Reinhardt! ¿No estás en tus -- qué? "él está sonriendo. "¿Cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y cinco?"

 

"HAH." Reinhardt mueve con buen humor un dedo en la cara de Lúcio. "¡Mira a este! ¡Tratando de ganarme!”

 

La conversación cae a referencias de la cultura pop y programas de televisión. Reinhardt comienza con una serie de fantasía medieval que ama; se publicó mucho antes de la crisis Ómnica y pronto lanzará su tercer remake en televisión. Jesse come sus huevos en silencio. Su brazo izquierdo comienza a doler. Él comete el error de frotar su bíceps justo cuando Ángela mira para darse cuenta.

 

 _¿Duele?_ ella pronuncia, con sus pálidas cejas levantándose.

 

McCree mastica su último bocado de huevos y da un desafortunado encogimiento de hombros.

 

Ángela frunce el ceño. _¿Quieres que le dé un vistazo?_

 

McCree sacude la cabeza. _Necesito dormir_ , responde con sus labios.

 

"-- Y NUNCA lo terminó!" Reinhardt ruge, golpeando un puño sobre la mesa. "Es un crimen, te lo digo, escribir una historia tan fantástica que gana el corazón de millones, consigue cinco libros y luego ¡lo deja incompleto!"

 

"Los caballeros y dragones son un asunto serio por aquí," Lena le susurra a un Lúcio ligeramente desconcertado. "Te acostumbras con el tiempo, se podría decir."

 

"¡No hay material de origen!" continúa Reinhardt. "¡Ninguno en absoluto! En cada remake que hacen de la serie, ¡el final siempre es diferente! Aparece un nuevo productor y cambia la teoría de cómo Martin habría terminado los libros," -- está tan apasionado que no se da cuenta de que McCree se aleja de la mesa -- "y cada vez, CADA vez," -- o que McCree está silenciosamente despidiéndose con un gesto de sus dos dedos a la mesa mientras se pone su sombrero -- "es MENOS creíble, matan a MÁS personas también, más y más muertes innecesarias, menos dragones, lenguaje soez, más partes del cuerpo desnudas --"

 

McCree deja el comedor y se dirige abajo al nivel de los dormitorios. Considera silenciar su comunicador; está demasiado sombrío para ser buena compañía en este momento. El pasillo hace eco del sonido de sus tintineantes espuelas cuando se acerca a su habitación. Entra en su código-clave; la puerta se abre y se desliza; él la cierra detrás de él y aprieta el botón de bloqueo. Su talón patea una lata de soda de aluminio desechada, enviándola traqueteando debajo de un pequeño comedor. Luego la punta de su pie choca con una caja de cigarillos vacía. Jesse levanta el interruptor; las luces se encienden con un zumbido; su descuidada habitación se ilumina bajo los fríos halógenos.

 

Es muy diferente a los alojamientos que tenía en el cuartel general de Suiza, pero Jesse está contento por estos dormitorios. Una litera doble con un rígido colchón de espuma está tallada en la pared de atrás, enmarcada por estantes integrados y cajones extraíbles. Hay una puerta de privacidad endeble para el cubículo que alberga el lavabo y el baño. Los muebles son escasos: plástico, vinilo, tableros de partículas baratos. Una consola de computadora con su propio asiento está encajada entre la cómoda y el armario, sosteniendo dos pantallas transparentes. Una alfombra roja -- parcialmente masticada por ratones -- cubre la mitad del piso.

 

McCree suspira. Él estira sus hombros, se estremece, se frota el bíceps. Elabora un inventario rápido de su habitación: cama (desaliñada), piso (sucio), baño (con ducha), HVAC (funcionando frío), mini-nevera (abastecida). Medicamentos para el dolor (en la parte superior de la cómoda), peine (justo al lado de ellos), puerta (cerrada), única ventana (asegurada). Placa de pecho (descartada en el suelo), chaparreras (en algún lugar por aquí), rodillera (junto a la pila de envoltorios de galletas vacías). Munición (en una caja en la cómoda), flashbangs (en la caja al lado de la litera), cigarillos (maldita sea -- esa caja vacía que pateó debe haber sido la última). McCree revisa el reloj de pared: 0922.

 

Peacekeeper está puesta en un cajón extraíble. Si necesita usarla rápido mientras está acostado en la cama, solo tendrá que agacharse. Él se desabrocha los cinturones y los cuelga en un perchero construido en la pared gris; el borde de la hebilla de su cinturón golpea la pared de yeso. Jesse se agacha para comprobar las costuras deshiladas de su funda. El soporte del cartucho comienza a aflojarse. Necesita volver a coser el cuero o se va a desmoronar.

 

McCree pone cuidadosamente su sombrero encima de una estantería vacía. Luego se quita la camisa marrón sobre su cabeza -- consciente de no lastimar el brazo izquierdo -- y la coloca sobre una de las dos sillas del comedor.

 

Perpendicular a la litera cuelga un espejo de cuerpo entero. No se ha limpiado desde quién-sabe-cuándo; hay una mancha negra en la esquina derecha y una grieta cruzando en la parte de abajo. Parece que alguien lo pateó. Jesse alcanza a ver su reflejo. A pesar de su cansancio, se pone más erguido. Se gira para enfrentarse a sí mismo.

 

Jesse McCree tiene treinta y ocho años y lo parece. Él no es un hombre grande; vivir con Reinhardt Wilhelm cambiaría la opinión de cualquiera sobre lo que constituye tal cosa, y Jesse apenas puede compararse en tamaño. Pero su estructura es sólida, ancho en los hombros y apreciablemente musculoso allí también. Al igual que con su dormitorio Jesse hace un balance de sí mismo: piel cálida, ojos color lodo, una boca ancha y una frente gruesa. Cabello oscuro y grueso cubre su mandíbula, pecho y antebrazos. Su barba se está saliendo de control. Todo sobre él parece desaliñado -- desgastado por el clima como su ropa, desgarrada por los bordes y desgastada por las costuras. Las cicatrices rayan sus costillas y hombros. El tórax en tonel que llevaba tan bien en su juventud ahora se hunde un poco por encima de sus caderas. Si se encorva, sus músculos abdominales se desvanecen bajo una curva de grasa. McCree esconde el estómago; pellizca la carne alrededor de su vientre bajo. Ya no es tan delgado como solía serlo, difícilmente fornido ahora. Demasiados de esos refrescos y se arriesgará a hacerlo crecer.

 

Aún así: hay un destello en Jesse, un aire salvaje y pícaro. A pesar de un brazo mecánico y vendas -- incluso con su enmarañado pelo castaño y su incipiente barriga -- él tiene una buena figura. Hay algo tentador en su rostro, en las diabólicas sombras que flanquean las líneas alrededor de sus ojos. Es un atractivo descarado, áspero y robusto. Es alguien a quien el tiempo no ha podido domesticar.

 

Eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo mientras se mira fijamente en el sucio espejo, pinchando su gordura. Su cuerpo está dispuesto a estar en desacuerdo. McCree se siente como un caballero en una de las excéntricas historias de Reinhardt, montando bajo el peso de un equipo incómodo que ya no parece ajustarle. La Dra. Ziegler dijo que la cirugía fue un éxito y le aseguró que los nervios y los músculos tardarían menos de una semana en volver a la normalidad. Pero el dolor lo ha deprimido. Lo hace sentir torpe y desordenado, una rigidez total que no puede quitarse. Una parte de él piensa que es la naturaleza de la lesión. Otra parte piensa que es por el bastardo que le disparó.

 

Piensa en la noche del intruso -- la revelación en el medbay _,_ y la inquietud de Mercy.

 

"Genji me dijo," había dicho ella, preocupada con sus nudillos en la barbilla, "que él tenía un hermano. Un hermano mayor. Dejado atrás en Japón. Nunca habló de su relación, excepto por una vez cuando presumió que su hermano podría estar muerto." ella intercambió una mirada con Jesse y Winston. “¿Ambos recuerdan nuestras operaciones contra los Shimada-gumi?” ellos asintieron; ella sacudió su cabeza. “Genji fue más que un activo para esas misiones. Fue crítico para su éxito. Nadie entendió al clan Shimada como él lo hizo: sus movimientos, su personal, sus armamentos-"

 

"¿Qué te hace pensar que este Hawkeye era su hermano?" interrumpió McCree, señalando su codo hinchado. "Si está muerto, ¿cómo es posible que haya hecho esto?"

 

" _Presunto_  muerto, Jesse. Y es la escalada lo que me convence." Ángela señaló el techo. "Para escalar ese acantilado con solo fuerza física -- para subir y bajar tan rápido -- bueno, eso requiere cierta cantidad de habilidad." ella frunció los labios. “Se necesita entrenamiento, para ser precisos. Del tipo que Genji tenía. Un talento atlético especializado, provocado por años de entrenamiento. Él dijo que era la especialidad de su familia, algún tipo de herencia del clan asesino. Transmitido de generación en generación, solo a un Shimada.” Ángela cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. “El tiro con arco también. Como dije, Genji me habló de este hermano solo unas pocas veces. Pero una de esas veces, mencionó - que su hermano era un arquero experto. Quizás uno de los mejores del mundo."

 

"Tal vez deberíamos advertirle," había gruñido McCree. "Deberíamos avisarle ahora. Si es realmente su pariente, podrían haber sido para él las flechas, no para mí."

 

"El comunicador de Genji está apagado." Ángela sacudió su cabeza. “Él va a Shambali por paz y soledad. Nos contactará cuando esté en camino de regreso."

 

"¿Por qué su hermano vendría aquí, de todos modos?" Winston había preguntado. "Si él lo estuviera buscando, desde que Genji ya se había ido - ¿no crees que lo habría seguido a Nepal?"

 

McCree puso los ojos en blanco. Irritado, arrastró las palabras: "Tal vez llegó tarde. Su nube voladora de ninja se retrasó en despegar de Tokio, quién sabe."

 

"Tendremos que preguntarle al propio Genji," había asegurado Ángela, repentinamente breve. "Mientras tanto, lo tenemos como una conjetura, en caso de que el hombre regrese." ansiosa por terminar la conversación, se desvió a un gabinete médico para sacar un tubo de pastillas para el dolor. De nuevo, evadiendo todo. Ángela y sus secretos.

 

Secretos que conducen a revelaciones del tipo más sorprendente. ¡El mejor arquero del mundo! ¡Un amante del tiro con arco que escala por un acantilado resulta ser el maldito hermano de Genji!

 

McCree se rasca la mandíbula. Su mirada se desvía de su herida vendada a una cicatriz ovoide justo debajo de su costilla izquierda.

 

Una voz cansada se desplaza desde el fondo de su mente; es Amari otra vez, baja y desvanecida. _Tienes mala suerte, vaquero._

 

Ella lo sabía, por supuesto. Ella había estado allí el día que se la ganó: Blackwatch, cuarto mes de servicio activo, una operación de campo. Ella se sentó a su lado en el transporte médico de vuelta a la base, observando con ojos de águila mientras él se encogía en la camilla. _Vacilaste_. Él lo hizo; no tenía sentido discutir con ella sobre eso. _Eres una mierda para sincronizarte_. Él intentó discutir. _No, eres una mierda para sincronizarte, vaquero, déjame darte un consejo._ Se había quitado la boina y se había echado atrás el largo cabello negro. _La próxima vez, dispara inteligente_. _O no dispares en absoluto._ La marca de Horus brillaba sobre su mejilla como la curva de una guadaña. _Cuando el arma está en tu mano --_  ella se inclinó hacia delante, suave, cálida y mortal a la vez -- _aprietas el gatillo con tu alma._

 

Jesse mira hacia otro lado. Ha tenido suficiente del espejo. Demonios, ha tenido suficiente de estar despierto si eso significa escuchar el fantasma de Ana Amari.

 

McCree apaga las luces; se quita las botas y se mete en su litera. Él levanta la manta sobre sus hombros y cierra los ojos, inhala por la nariz y exhala por los labios. Jesse cuenta ovejas, balancea un péndulo mental, imagina un cielo estrellado sobre Santa Fe. Piensa en planicies y en cerros y en montañas lejanas. En las cigarras, tal vez -- o el zumbido de un látigo de mala voluntad.

 

Pasan dos horas. McCree se duerme a través de un sueño de arenas blancas cocidas por un sol amarillo, tragado por una nube de lluvia barriendo hojas grises. La tormenta está a punto de dejar caer en un tornado azul cuando un _golpe_ en el pasillo lo despierta.

 

“¡Lúcio!" Lena está llamando por el pasillo. "¿Estás bien ahí abajo, amigo?"

 

"Oh-ay, lo siento." Dos golpes más, seguidos de un ruido. El sonido de la risa de Lúcio se filtra a través de la pared del dormitorio. "Sólo estoy configurando mis altavoces."

 

Jesse gime; se entierra debajo de su almohada, presionando su mejilla contra el colchón. El calor de su agrio aliento irrita sus fosas nasales. Afuera, las casi silenciosas voces están charlando. Ya no puede distinguir lo que están diciendo. No es que le importe.

 

Debería haberle pedido a Ángela pastillas para dormir.

 

Jesse permanece durante cinco dolorosos minutos en su litera antes de aceptar la derrota del sueño. Se sienta; estira sus hombros. Débilmente revuelve los cajones extraíbles hasta que encuentra un cigarrillo perdido enterrado entre su ropa interior. Jesse arrastra el encendedor en su cómoda. Se desliza hacia la ventana y abre el panel; aprieta el cigarillo, lo rueda, lo enciende, lo prueba.

Después de una larga calada, él está mejor. No son ocho horas de sueño ininterrumpido -- pero ayuda.

 

Fuma por la ventana durante unos minutos, y luego se le ocurre una idea.

 

McCree se acerca a la consola de la computadora y patea el costado con el talón. Las pantallas cobran vida, brillando en azul con una caja de ingreso blanca. McCree se desploma en su silla y escribe sus credenciales en el teclado. 

 

> || {Athena} || INICIAR SESIÓN >> [ID de agente]: 3945_45 

 

 

> || {Athena} || INICIAR SESIÓN >> [Contraseña]: highn00n

 

Presiona 'entrar.'

 

> Éxito. Bienvenido de nuevo, Agente McCree.

 

"Gracias, honey," responde McCree en voz alta, pellizcando su cigarrillo entre los dientes. Sus dedos tocan lentamente las teclas.

 

>  || {Athena} || CONSULTA >> [ENTRADA]: Genji_
> 
>  Procesando…
> 
>  
> 
>  Se han encontrado 236 entradas.
> 
>  

> >> Shimada, Genji
> 
> >> Edad: 35
> 
> >> Nacionalidad: Japonés
> 
> >> Ocupación: Aventurero
> 
> >> Base de operaciones: Monasterio Shambali, Nepal
> 
> >> Afiliación: Overwatch [RECALL]
> 
> >> Relaciones: N/A
> 
> >> Armas princ[cont.]...

 

" _Naw._ " McCree mastica el final de su cigarrillo y cancela la búsqueda. Pulsa 'entrar' y comienza de nuevo. 

 

> || {Athena} || CONSULTA >> [ENTRADA]: Relaciones Genji_
> 
>  
> 
> Procesando…
> 
>  
> 
> Se han encontrado 0 entradas.
> 
>  

"Huh." intenta con otra frase.

 

> || {Athena} || CONSULTA >> [ENTRADA]: Familia Genji_
> 
>  
> 
> Procesando…
> 
>  
> 
> Se han encontrado 0 entradas.
> 
>  

McCree entrecierra los ojos. Él gruñe y continúa escribiendo.

 

> || {Athena} || CONSULTA >> [ENTRADA]: Hermano Genji_
> 
>  
> 
> Procesando…
> 
>  
> 
> Se han encontrado 0 entradas.

 

Justo cuando deja escapar un resoplido frustrado, la pantalla parpadea con un nuevo mensaje del sistema.

 

> Agente, ¿hay alguna manera en que pueda ayudarlo en su búsqueda usando la interfaz de voz?

 

Jesse hace una mueca. No hay más sonidos de Lúcio o Tracer en los pasillos, pero él preferiría no arriesgarse a que alguien lo escuche conversar con la computadora sobre esta búsqueda. Él gime un 'ehhh' irónico, frunciendo los labios alrededor de su cigarrillo mientras escribe una respuesta. Su herida está empezando a doler, así que escribe con su mano derecha. 

 

> || {Athena} || SISTEMA >> [ENTRADA]: No, gracias _ms_ Athena, pero gracias_

 

La respuesta suena casi al instante.

 

>  Muy bien, agente. Por favor, no dude en pedir asistencia.

 

"Muy amable de tu parte, darlin'," murmura, dando otra calada.

 

> || {Athena} || CONSULTA >> [ENTRADA]: Hermano Shimada_
> 
>  
> 
> Procesando…
> 
>  
> 
> Se han encontrado 29 entradas.
> 
>   

"Bingo," Jesse hace un ruido aspero mientras la pantalla comienza a cargar.

 

Aparece una ventana roja y blanca con un _blip_ musical.

 

> ADVERTENCIA: Los enlaces externos pueden conducir a sitios web no seguros. Quieres proceder…

 

"Hazlo, maldita sea." Jesse pone su dedo índice en la tecla enter antes de que la ventana emergente de advertencia pueda cargarse por completo.

 

El primer resultado es un artículo de un medio de comunicación en Osaka. Él tiene que analizarlo a través de un script traductor de japonés a inglés; el resultado es lo suficientemente legible para que lo lea McCree.

 

> Muerte del legendario empresario y CEO de la familia Shimada, de 75 años de edad - Goro Shimada y su legado se celebró en Hanamura en una semana conmemorativa

  

Escanea el resto de la página y recoge muy poco. El artículo afirma que el patriarca Shimada falleció pacíficamente mientras dormía en su casa en Hanamura; allí siguió un funeral privado y una conmemoración pública. No hay fotos. La página muestra dos fechas de publicación diferentes, cada una de once años.

 

En el extremo inferior -- confuso por el traductor -- Jesse lee la frase: _presentan respetos a los hermanos Shimada._ Cuatro caracteres kanji siguen la línea, dos de los cuales son iguales. Jesse supone que representan nombres propios.

 

Él entrecierra los ojos en la pantalla hasta que le duelen los ojos. Si tan solo supiera japonés.

 

El segundo resultado es del archivo The New Japan Times. McCree no tiene que ejecutar este artículo a través de un script, pero el resultado es más decepcionante que el primero. El texto describe las tradiciones históricas de las bodas celebradas en Hanamura, nombrando las últimas cuatro grandes celebradas en el castillo Shimada. McCree no puede decir si el periodista estaba tratando de escribir un artículo para fines turísticos o de interés especial; cambia de observaciones a anécdotas y entrevistas personales con funcionarios locales de la ciudad alabando a los Shimadas por respaldar los negocios locales. La página está llena de fotos de una enorme pagoda de marfil llena de flores rosadas y altas puertas de madera. Una foto muestra a una mujer con un kimono perlado debajo de un árbol de flor pálida. Una capucha blanca le cubre la cabeza; incluso con su mirada baja, Jesse puede decir que está sonriendo. Cierra el artículo y se aclara la garganta.

 

Jesse encuentra su objetivo en el resultado número tres.

 

> La familia Shimada firmará un acuerdo de reconstrucción después del accidente de fábrica, el hijo mayor Shimada asistirá al memorial de las víctimas perdidas en el fuego

 

El artículo tiene imágenes, pero no se muestran al principio. Los cursores en espiral giran en su lugar, los marcadores de posición anidados entre las líneas de texto marchando. McCree inconscientemente se inclina hacia delante en su silla. Su brazo izquierdo palpita con un dolor sordo.

 

La imagen superior carga. Jesse parpadea. La cara de un joven brilla fuera de la pantalla, fría y sin sonreír. El cigarrillo de Jesse deja caer un trozo de ceniza en su regazo; Él no se da cuenta.

 

Hanzo Shimada: veintisiete años. Su largo cabello negro está recortado para enmarcar su afilada y angulosa cara. Jesse estudia los contornos de sus pómulos y la inclinación de su barbilla bien afeitada. Su mirada es rígida, casi severa -- evalúa fríamente al espectador bajo una frente feroz y pesada. La intensidad en los ojos de Hanzo lo detiene inmediatamente. Cortaron a Jesse como cuchillos estrechos negros.

 

Jesse retrocede. De repente se siente avergonzado, como si lo hubieran sorprendido mirando algo lascivo. Piensa que debe ser el retrato. Es como si este frío Hanzo hubiera pasado la vida practicando en cómo mirar fijamente una cámara con el suficiente desdén para que cualquiera que la viera se sintiera un poco castigado.

 

¿Se vería así Genji antes de su prematura caída?

 

Él mira la foto de nuevo. Debe tener una década, quizás más; ciertamente el hombre que le disparó no puede verse así nunca más. Y, sin embargo, Jesse se imagina este rostro -- duro y cincelado con sus ojos señoriales y su boca despiadada -- que lo mira desde una concavidad en la roca. Se imagina estar en la cabeza del hombre con el arco, golpeando el eje y tirando de la cuerda hacia atrás, perfeccionando para apuntar a la muesca entre sus cejas. Se lo imagina odiándolo, ladrándole, gruñendo. Disparándole lleno de flechas como al maldito San Sebastián.

 

McCree traga saliva. El dolor en su brazo es casi insoportable, pero mira fijamente el retrato durante un minuto antes de que finalmente tomar sus pastillas para el dolor. Se levanta, se estremece, escupe un 'maldito'; su pierna izquierda se ha quedado dormida. Jesse arroja su cigarrillo muerto al suelo y cojea a su tocador. La voz de Ángela revolotea a través de su incomodidad. _Toma dos si estás mal, pero no más dentro de un período de seis horas._

Jesse sacude tres pastillas yesosas de la botella de plástico naranja. Él agarra la tercera píldora a la mitad; hurga la mini-nevera en busca de una bebida para ayudar a tomar las pastillas. Sólo quedan dos latas (suficientes para "abastecerse") Coge un refresco de cereza y lo abre con un silbido.

 

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda cuando toma un trago y piensa en el rostro del artículo. Se ordena a sí mismo que pare; de pensar en cualquier cosa que no sean esos estilizados y perversos ojos.

 

 _Chico listo. Buen tiro_ \--

 

"Go blow yourself," Jesse murmura en voz alta sobre el labio de la lata.

 

 _Una mierda para sincronizarte, vaquero_. La voz de Amari es suave y baja. _Chico, fue un disparo desafortunado._

 

Esos sucios hábitos que lo mantienen vivo.

 

Lo que necesita es una ducha, y él está abriendo la puerta del lavabo para abrir el agua cuando la consola emite una alerta. McCree se detiene; Vuelve al teclado para reactivar la pantalla. El artículo de los Shimada todavía está activo en la página; la cierra antes de que la mirada de Hanzo pueda volver a atrapar su atención. El icono de correo en la barra de tareas está parpadeando en blanco. McCree entrecierra los ojos y toca la pantalla dos veces.

 

Es un mensaje de Winston. La línea de asunto salta, en negrilla y color rojo caramelo.

 

> **INVESTIGACIÓN DE VISHKAR - LIJIANG KICK-OFF**
> 
> **[SOLO PARA TUS OJOS]**
> 
> **PERSONAL: TRACER, MCCREE, GENJI, LÚCIO**
> 
> **6 DE JULIO - (TENTATIVO) 2100**
> 
>  
> 
> **MEMO:**  Informar y consultar. 5 DE JULIO a las 1700 WP Gibraltar. La participación de Genji está pendiente a su regreso dentro de la semana. Hagamos que las cosas vuelvan a funcionar y empecemos con algo pequeño.

 

McCree se rasca la cabeza. "Alguien tuvo una pequeña charla infernal esta mañana después del desayuno," murmura para sí mismo. Una misión de cuatro hombres a China con una semana de preparación no suena _pequeño_ , pero -- demonios, ¿él qué sabe? Anteriormente había ejecutado operaciones más locas, tanto en Deadlock como en Blackwatch. Además: si Lúcio está involucrado, probablemente será suave.

 

Tacha eso: él _espera_ que sea suave. Por el bien del chico nuevo, y si no, por el suyo.

 

Y Genji estará allí. Justo a quien le gustaría ver.

 

Toca "CONFIRMAR" en la respuesta y la línea de asunto parpadea en azul. McCree se levanta; recoge su cigarrillo medio gastado del suelo y lo coloca en el tocador. Apaga las pantallas y desaparece en el lavabo. Afuera de su ventana, a la sombra del sol del mediodía, Lúcio patina en círculos sobre el asfalto gris descolorido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas traducción:  
> -Hard-light: Tecnología especial de OW. La misma que usa Symmetra.  
> -Sincronizarte (timing): En los juegos (si, porque no sé nada de armas y combates reales) se refieren a ‘timing’ como la habilidad de calcular con precisión los disparos que das y los movimientos del contrincante.  
>    
> Notas Autor original:  
> \- ¡Este fic es impulsado por la motivación de CptJazzbeard, thoughiseemtame y franklytriggering!  
> \- La cultura pop moderna abunda aquí, como preferiría cualquier universo de Blizzard.  
> \- Parte de mi inspiración para la historia de Hanzo y Genji proviene de los brillantes escritos _Hanzo: Koi no Yokan _de franklytriggering.__  
>  \- Hablando de Hanzo: prometo que vendrá una interacción directa. Tal vez incluso (tose) en el siguiente capítulo.  
> \- (Tal vez incluso dragones)  
> \- Puedes seguirme en Tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

_El transporte aéreo se tambalea y él sabe que han llegado. Pisarán el asfalto y las puertas de la bahía se abrirán una vez que el transporte salga de la pista. El Equipo A de Blackwatch se desplegará en el punto de encuentro para recuperar su equipamiento; se vestirán, completarán sus chequeos y se moverán con el Capitán Reyes. Seis agentes de élite lo seguirán al complejo y prestarán atención a sus instrucciones para extraer el objetivo y neutralizar a cualquier hostil que intente interferir. McCree no tomará el punto a menos que Reyes dé la orden. Por lo general, guarda su flanco, con flashbangs listos._

_Está sentado frente a Reyes en el transporte. Están bien sujetos a los asientos de tela, abarrotados junto con otros cinco agentes. El aire reciclado a su alrededor vibra con polvo y ruido del motor. La espalda de Reyes está presionada contra el mamparo. McCree se inclina hacia adelante, los codos se hunden en sus rodillas. Lleva un BDU y botas estándar, chaleco táctico, un visor. Sin sombrero, sin espuelas. Él está mirando a Reyes, quien lo está mirando a él. Las luces de la cabina brillan de color rojo en la cara cicatrizada de Reyes._

_Vestido de negro, bañado en carmesí, traqueteando en una prisión de mamparos de acero – luce como alguien que podría escoltarlo hasta el infierno._

_El transporte desciende. Ambos hombres se mecen con el movimiento de la nave. Él sonríe. Reyes no lo hace; lo mira fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros. Él le grita algo a McCree; se pierde bajo el estruendo de los motores. Pero McCree sabe lo que dijo. Su sonrisa se ensancha. Él dice algo en retorno, señala su cabeza expuesta, pasando sus dedos por su enmarañado pelo castaño. Luego señala la gorra que abraza el cuero cabelludo de Reyes, y Reyes sonríe. Le hace un gesto a McCree como si estuviera inclinando el borde de un sombrero de vaquero invisible. McCree lo imita. Ahora ambos hombres están sonriendo._

_El transporte aterriza y los motores rugen. McCree le da una última mirada a la sonrisa de Reyes antes de que salgan. Reyes moja sus labios, mueve su barbilla, mueve su índice y su dedo medio 'movámonos, movámonos', y McCree está listo, está desabrochándose de su asiento, la cabina se sacude con los frenos del avión y Reyes se levanta, agarra una correa para colgar, mira por encima de su hombro, estalla --_

 

"Hey. Eastwood."

 

Los ojos de Jesse se abren. Él parpadea.

 

Lúcio lo mira fijamente, con una ceja levantada.

 

"¿Estás bien?"

 

Están sentados uno al lado del otro en una tienda de ramen en el mercado de Lijiang, el mismo lugar donde han cenado durante los últimos tres días. Ambos hombres están vestidos para la misión. McCree tiene su sombrero y un sarape negro para esconder su placa frontal; Lúcio lleva una sudadera púrpura sobre su traje Crossfade. En el primer día de su vigilancia vespertina, atrajeron muchas miradas. La segunda noche fue más tranquila; esta noche, nadie les presta atención.

 

La repetición es tranquilizadora, le había dicho McCree a Lúcio. Mézclate con el paisaje y alguien todavía podrá verte. Conviértete en el escenario, y a nadie le importará.

 

McCree se rasca la barba. Él mira las rosadas rebanadas de carne de cerdo que se ahogan en su tazón; recoge sus palillos para cavar a través de los fideos en busca de un pedazo de camarón naranja.

 

"Sí," murmura. "Sí, estoy bien. Aturdido por un minuto."

 

"Tienes que quedarte conmigo, Eastwood." los patines de Lúcio chocan contra su taburete. Está comiendo ramen de pastel de pescado y té boba verde. "No se puede estar aturdido en una misión. ¡Solo porque estamos de respaldo no significa que nos relajemos!"

 

McCree observa a Lúcio tomar un sorbo de su vaso y trata de no hacer una mueca mientras las azucaradas perlas negras suben por la gruesa pajilla de neón. "¿Cómo puedes beber esas cosas?"

 

"Es bueno, deberías intentarlo. Este sabor es el mejor. Tiene aguacates en él."

 

" _Naw,_ quiero decir, cuando tienes que comer las burbujas." McCree vierte salsa picante en su tazón. "Parece que estuvieras sorbiendo renacuajos."

 

"Awww, vamos, hombre," se queja Lúcio, arrugando la nariz. "Eso es asqueroso, ¿por qué dirías eso?"

 

"Pensé que te gustaban las ranas."

 

"No significa que quiera _comerlas,_ " replica Lúcio. "Vamos, Eastwood -- es como si yo dijera: '¿Te gusta tu sombrero?'" Lúcio pone los ojos en blanco. "'Sí, entonces, ¿por qué no te lo _comes_?' Solo come todo tu maldito sombrero.”

 

McCree se ríe secamente y se dispone a terminar su comida.

 

\--

 

El equipo de cuatro hombres está en las últimas horas de su misión de cinco días a Lijiang. Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien: el informe de Lúcio sobre la Corporación Vishkar contenía información sobre un valioso grupo de servidores en la torre interestelar de Lucheng. Dos días de exploración de la torre ayudaron a Lena a identificar tres puntos de acceso específicos al centro de datos principal del edificio. Con una maniobra cuidadosa (y memorizando los movimientos del equipo de seguridad de la torre y los cambios de turnos), descubrió una manera de infiltrarse en la torre y acceder a los servidores. Todo lo que necesitaba eran cinco minutos para conectar la unidad de extracción de Winston y bingo: el equipo se reuniría en los jardines cerrados de la torre, subirían al transporte y regresarían a casa con un tesoro de datos de Vishkar. McCree y Lúcio serían responsables de patrullar y escanear el área circundante en busca de signos de interrupción. Si veían algo sospechoso, podrían anular la maniobra. Si se comprometía la ruta de Tracer, ellos podrían ir como respaldo.

 

En el tercer día de la misión, el equipo se enteró de que un grupo de archi-techs de Vishkar estaban visitando la torre de Lucheng para una cumbre tecnológica. Para sorpresa de McCree, Lucheng no aumentó la seguridad para acomodar a sus invitados; de hecho, la disminuyeron. Tracer interpretó la caída del personal de guardia como una bendición. McCree aventuró lo contrario. ¿Por qué cortar un turno de guardia durante una importante presentación corporativa? O bien la Corporación Vishkar se suscribió a protocolos de seguridad imprudentes, o habían traído algunos de los suyos.

 

Genji llegó el cuarto día, retrasado de Gibraltar. Después de presentar a Zenyatta a los agentes restantes en el Watchpoint, se coló a bordo de un vuelo a Lijiang y llegó sigilosamente. Bastante literal, de hecho: apareció de noche mientras el equipo jugaba Texas Hold’em en la habitación del Lena en el hotel. El cyborg escaló el edificio, trepó al balcón de Lena, saltó al borde y saludó al trío con una alegre ‘buenas noches’. Los agentes rápidamente lo perdonaron por la sorpresa --especialmente Lena y Lúcio, quienes estaban perdiendo la ronda. Para compensar su tardanza, Genji se mostró entusiasmado y dispuesto a ayudar.

 

También estaba ansioso por hablar con McCree.

 

"La Dra. Ziegler me contó lo que pasó," dijo Genji más tarde, siguiendo al pistolero que estaba afuera cuando fue a fumar un cigarrillo. “Debido a tu lesión, ella dudó en que te unieras a esta misión. Me sorprende que te dejara ir.”

 

"No puedo dejar que me deprima para siempre," murmuró McCree, tocando la ceniza de su cigarrillo. Se apoyó contra una pared. "Se curó rápido, de todos modos, volví a la normalidad. Sabes lo rápido que trabaja ella.”

 

"Lo sé." Genji se posó con las piernas cruzadas sobre una estatua de hormigón con forma de león de China. “Me mostró el informe sobre el atacante y la flecha. Lo que describiste y lo que vi me convencieron de que el hombre que te disparó seguramente debe ser mi hermano.” se dio cuenta de la burla de McCree y ladeó la cabeza. "Una introducción desafortunada. No como imaginé que sería.”

 

"Desafortunado," resopló McCree. Se frotó el brazo curado. "Sí, es una palabra para eso."

 

"Hanzo y yo nos reunimos a principios de esta primavera." Genji volvió su mirada hacia la luna que se cernía pesadamente en el cielo. “Poco antes del recall, viajé a nuestro hogar en Hanamura, donde sabía que lo encontraría. Hablamos por primera vez en diez largos años."

 

La brisa húmeda tiró de la bufanda de Genji. El estómago de McCree se retorció. ¿No había visto un trozo de tela similar ondeando desde detrás de la cabeza del arquero?

 

"Los principios del clan Shimada crearon una grieta entre nosotros," continuó Genji. “Nuestra reconciliación apenas acaba de comenzar, y esperaba que Hanzo me buscara, por su naturaleza. Subestimé su diligencia. Me siguió muy lejos.”

 

McCree resopló. "Supongo que eso significa que tenía razón."

 

Genji inclinó su visera hacia McCree. "¿A qué te refieres?"

 

"Vino a buscarte al Watchpoint, pero ya te habías ido."

 

"Sí." Genji se puso de pie. "Desafortunado, como dije. Si hubiera estado allí, tu lesión no habría ocurrido." con un zumbido y un _click_ apenas audible, Genji aterrizó al lado de McCree. Juntó las palmas de sus manos y se inclinó por la cintura hacia delante. "Por favor acepta mis disculpas por su comportamiento. Lamento que te haya sorprendido y te haya lastimado.”

 

McCree se habría enfurecido si Genji no le agradara. "Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, no eres tú quien me disparó." él resopló en su cigarrillo. "Pero, hey. Me conoces. Lo superaré." inclinó el borde de su sombrero. "Sin resentimientos para ti, Genji-kun."

 

Genji se relajó. Casi parecía aliviado. “Los Shimada son guerreros de gran poder. Entrenados por generaciones de los asesinos más hábiles y mortales de todo Japón. Él podría ser un gran activo y un valioso aliado."

 

McCree entrecerró los ojos al cyborg. "¿Para quién?" Y luego, con incredulidad: "¿Overwatch?"

 

"Sí. Mi intención era presentarlo a mi mentor, Zenyatta, con la esperanza de trabajar a través de su sufrimiento. Y luego a la Dra. Ziegler, quien salvó la vida. Cuando Winston hizo el recall _,_ pensé que podría ser el destino.” Genji observó a McCree, notando su ceño fruncido. "Un Overwatch que es renovado y que hace bien al mundo sería un lugar donde mi hermano podría encontrar paz en su corazón." el visor de Genji bajó para observar a un escarabajo que se deslizaba por el suelo. “Es un hombre con muchos problemas. Ha hecho muchas cosas que pesan sobre su alma."

 

McCree gruñó. "Si eso es cierto, entonces no estoy tan seguro de que este sea su lugar."

 

"¿No?"

 

" _Naw_." la cabeza de McCree se inclinó hacia atrás mientras miraba con furia el patio del hotel. “Mucha gente enojada pasó por Overwatch en su día. No funcionó mucho para ellos, no funcionó para el equipo. A mi modo de ver, si vamos a entregar una nueva hoja, necesitamos aprender algunas lecciones de cómo se quemó la hoja vieja."

 

La mirada de Genji fue casi pensativa. "Estás hablando de Jack y Gabriel, ¿sí?”

 

Una distante campana electrónica dio la hora: las once. McCree apagó el extremo restante de su cigarrillo y se aclaró la garganta. La conversación, decidió, había llegado a su fin.

 

"Supongo que ahora no es el momento de hablar de ello," suspiró McCree. "No tengo todas las respuestas." McCree quería agregar: ‘y no sé cuándo las obtendré.’ "Sólo soy un hombre que trata de hacer lo correcto en un mundo que no es realmente justo."

 

"Y es admirable para mí que lo hagas, después de todos estos años." Genji se acercó para darle una palmada en el hombro. "Eres un buen hombre, McCree." su voz robótica casi sonaba cariñosa. "Me alegro de estar luchando a tu lado una vez más."

 

\--

 

"Estoy muy emocionado de estar trabajando contigo, hombre," le dice Lúcio a McCree después de que se fueron de la tienda de ramen. Él patina al lado del pistolero de forma lenta y casual. "No es broma, lo digo de verdad.”

 

"Ah, bueno, gracias, compañero." el elogio juvenil de Lúcio lo hace sentir incómodo -- un poco tonto incluso.

 

"Sabes, había oído hablar de ti en internet. ¿Con tu recompensa y todo eso?”

 

"Er, sí." McCree enciende un cigarrillo; la tienda de la esquina no tenía su marca preferida de cigarrillos. "Sucede cuando vas por ahí tratando de poner a los malos en su lugar. Supongo que sabes todo sobre eso.”

 

“¡Sí, así es!” Lúcio levanta su mano al paquete de cigarrillos cuando McCree le ofrece. "Nah, no, gracias. Lo dejo."

 

"Bien." McCree mete el paquete detrás de su cinturón de munición de mala calidad. "Un hábito sucio."

 

"Hey, pero Lena me contó acerca de tu tiro. Lo tengo” -- Lúcio dispara con los dedos al suelo, haciendo sonidos de balas _, pchew, pchew_ – “acción dead-eeeye. El hombre sin nombre. ¿No?"

 

 _Solo un poco tonto_ , piensa McCree mientras caminan. "No dejes que la emoción llegue a tu cabeza. Todavía soy humano al final del día."

 

Pasan por el mercado mientras la misión pasa a su fase secundaria. Tracer y Genji buscan su entrada a la torre Lucheng; el turno de guardia está cambiando, y se están moviendo al objetivo. McCree lucha por estar tranquilo. El cigarrillo no es muy bueno, pero ayuda a calmar sus nervios.

 

La cuenta regresiva de cinco minutos ha comenzado.

 

“Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?” pregunta Lúcio. "Quiero decir, ya sabes." él hace un gesto entre ellos. "De hombre a hombre."

 

McCree levanta una ceja. "Supongo que puedes."

 

El audio-médico se acerca. "¿Lena tiene novio?" se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. "Quiero decir, ya sabes. ¿Está ella viendo a alguien?”

 

Se necesita todo en la compostura de McCree para no reírse. "¿Disculpa?"

 

"Sólo estoy preguntando," responde Lúcio inocentemente. "Ya sabes -- no quiero decirle nada y hacer que sea raro --"

 

"Estoy bastante seguro de que ella no," interviene McCree, sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca. "Tiene un novio. Pero, por desgracia para ti" -- arroja el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasta con la punta del pie -- "y, no vayas a decir que yo lo dije, porque nunca pregunté por sus asuntos. Pero siempre consideré que ella batea para un equipo en el que no estás."

 

Lúcio se ríe. "Ah. Nah, eso es lo que pensé. Me lo preguntaba un poco, ¿sabes?" se encoge de hombros. "Ella es linda."

 

"Lo es, compañero. Ella es muy linda."

 

El silencio pasa entre ellos mientras se acercan a la puerta de los jardines. Lúcio empieza: "¿Qué hay de ti, Eastwood?"

 

"¿Eh?"

 

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novio?"

 

Divertido, Jesse está a punto de responder con algo ligeramente sardónico cuando su comunicador estalla con una charla. Es Lena. Está emocionada.

 

"¡Saludos, amigos!" dice ella. "Recolección exitosa, ¡estamos en el verde!"

 

"Extracción confirmada," la voz distorsionada de Genji resuena. “Tenemos una copia del archivo. Estamos avanzando hacia el punto de encuentro."

 

Lúcio y McCree intercambian miradas. "Es hora de apurarse," dice el primero, y el segundo arrastra un lento y prolongado ’yeah.’

 

"Nos vemos en el punto de control," responde McCree, y se van a los jardines.

 

Los dos llegan a la puerta de la luna y se encuentra con dos agentes en trajes blancos apretados. Uno de ellos lleva un brazo sintético plateado iluminado por un resplandor azul vibrante; el otro tiene un visor con un grueso escudo color cian. Lúcio reconoce el logotipo estampado en sus chaquetas e inclina los patines hasta detenerse en seco. Jesse lo escucha maldecir cuando los agentes se acercan.

 

La Corporación Vishkar. Tal como McCree sospechaba: trajeron su propia seguridad.

 

"Esta área está actualmente fuera de los límites," dice el agente con el escudo. Su inglés es fresco y suave. “Los jardines están cerrados hasta mañana por la mañana. Pedimos disculpas por las molestias, pero tendrán que regresar."

 

McCree va por casual. "Oh, solo estamos pasando," dice él perezosamente. "Nuestro coche está por allá" -- señala indiscriminadamente más allá de los agentes -- "y solo estamos tratando de desplazarnos. Si no les importa, no será más de un segundo."

 

“Tome el ascensor del mercado a la L1 y use la ruta allí.” el agente con el brazo plateado tiene un ligero acento británico. Se da vuelta para ver a Lúcio y entrecierra los ojos. “El patinaje no está permitido en el recinto del jardín de Lucheng. El Código 4189 prohíbe específicamente el uso de patines, monopatines, patines voladores y patinetas --"

 

"Espera." el agente del escudo frunce el ceño; su tono se vuelve amargo. "Sostenlo. Espera.” se acerca al audio-médico. "Te conozco."

 

Lúcio se eriza. Él pone su mano izquierda en sus auriculares. "Sí, apuesto a que sí."

 

"Whoa, espera, ahora." los ojos de McCree se mueven rápidamente entre el agente y el médico. "Vamos a calmarnos todos aquí, muchachos, ahora -- solo estamos tratando de pasar."

 

"Caso 290-A, Río de Janeiro, ¡eres tú!" el agente levanta su escudo. “¡Lúcio Correia dos Santos! ¡Buscado por robo y vandalismo de propiedad bajo la jurisdicción de la Corporación Vishkar!”

 

Por el comunicador, Lena informa. "¡Estamos saliendo del centro de control y llegaremos al punto en cuarenta segundos!"

 

"Helica, alerta al personal," el agente del escudo informa a su compañero. Se enfrenta a McCree. "Ustedes dos vienen con nosotros."

 

"No lo creo." antes de que McCree pueda interrumpir, Lúcio activa un interruptor en su cinturón. "¡Nos vamos de aquí, Eastwood!" la música comienza al instante. Una fuerte y timpánica floración de sonido electrónico brota de su traje Crossfade. Lúcio saca su amplificador sónico de su funda de cadera; su altavoz exterior resplandece con un brillante color verde neón. Los agentes saltan hacia atrás cuando el audio-médico avanza -- como un fuego artificial verde, sonando como el sótano de un club nocturno -- y se desliza más allá de la puerta.

 

Ellos no esperan eso. Tampoco están preparados cuando McCree saca a Peacekeeper y apunta al agente con el brazo plateado. Aprieta el martillo. Los agentes se congelan.

 

"Perdónenos, muchachos," grita, empezando a correr. "Pero tenemos un viaje que tomar."

 

El agente gruñe, alejándose de la pistola. McCree bordea el paso y se aleja justo cuando su compañero mete el pulgar en su visor y grita: "¡Habla Fractus! ¡Helica y yo hemos encontrado hostiles, den alerta a Lemma y Atraxus para que nos apoyen en la puerta!”

 

McCree alcanza a Lúcio rápido. La música que sale de su traje Crossfade lo hace correr de manera ligera y rápida, como el punto de inflexión de una descarga de adrenalina. Sus piernas no duelen ni queman al correr. Siente que podría correr diez millas más.

 

“¡Lo siento, hombre!” Lúcio llama detrás de él mientras van por los jardines vacíos. "No estoy aquí para lastimar a nadie, ¡pero tampoco estoy aquí para que me atrapen!" la expresión de su rostro está muy lejos del miedo o del pánico; McCree no puede evitar pensar que el audio-médico se ve emocionado. Eufórico, incluso -- como si estuviera pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Salta sobre una sembradora de piedra y aterriza con un resonante _clack_ , acelerando a la perfección hacia adelante. Lúcio deja escapar una risa brillante. McCree casi sonríe.

 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se divirtió en una misión?

 

Llegan al punto de encuentro -- una estación turística cerrada, techada como una pagoda -- justo cuando Tracer y Genji caen de las paredes.

 

"Tenemos compañía atrás," dice McCree. "Vishkar tenía seguridad en la puerta, dos techs."

 

"¿Dónde está el transporte?" Genji pregunta.

 

"Más allá de la segunda puerta, la de la salida este."

 

"Deberíamos separarnos. Tracer y Lúcio priorizarán llegar al transporte. McCree y yo los cubriremos y mantendremos alejados a la seguridad.”

 

Un fuerte ruido suena en lo alto, a todo volumen desde los altavoces en el techo de la estación turística. Es un tono profundo y condenatorio que enfría la sangre de McCree.

 

"Atención," llama una voz sombría computarizada. "Esto no es un simulacro. Hay actividad terrorista detectada en las cercanías de la plaza del jardín de Lucheng. Todos los agentes reportarse al lobby del Centro de Control 5-A. Repito: esto no es un simulacro. Hay actividad terrorista detectada en la plaza del jardín de Lucheng. Todos los agentes –“

 

“¡Vamos!” grita Tracer, lanzándose hacia adelante. “¡Lúcio, impulso de velocidad! Salgamos de aquí."

 

El audio-médico pulsa un interruptor en su amplificador sónico. El volumen de su traje se hincha con un _shoom_ rugiente. Pronto él y Tracer se alejan de la vista. McCree se vuelve hacia Genji, quien le da un pulgar hacia arriba.

 

Justo a tiempo para que el pistolero vea un láser azul brillante cortando desde la pared detrás de ellos.

 

"¡Genji! ¡Baja de ahí!"

 

Un siseo precede a la explosión, y Genji se aleja como una rana asustada. McCree dispara a Peacekeeper tres veces en la dirección del láser hasta que oye un ‘bang’. Las piezas de una cubierta de metal blanco caen al suelo; había una torre en la pared, preparada para disparar. De repente, Genji grita: "¡McCree!"

 

Los dos agentes de la puerta están apuntando en la estación. Un segundo par de figuras en trajes blancos similares se les han unido; uno de ellos empuñando un masivo rifle blanco, la otra una espada larga y curva.

 

"¡Quédense abajo!" dice el agente del rifle, tirando hacia atrás la palanca del arma. El cañón comienza a cargarse con un brillo color aqua. "¡Ríndanse ahora, o serán ejecutados!"

 

Sin inmutarse, Genji saca su espada. "Ya veremos quién se rendirá."

El agente con la espada salta hacia adelante justo cuando disparan el rifle. McCree se aleja del pulso; Genji da un salto; el agente con la espada salta tras él y ataca. Genji le quita su espada, parando cada empuje y golpe. El sonido del choque del acero atraviesa la estación.

 

Sin aliento por el largo camino con Lúcio, McCree se agacha entre la pared del jardín y el pilar de una estación. Apunta alrededor del pilar y dispara tres tiros a Helica, el agente con el brazo plateado. La oye gritar de dolor cuando se esconde para cubrirse.

 

"Uno menos," murmura.

 

El agente con el rifle carga y dispara otro tiro. Golpea la pared frente a McCree, chamuscando un gran agujero humeante que se quema a través de la piedra.

 

"Todos ustedes tienen que estar bromeando," respira, recargando justo cuando un shuriken pasa sobre su cabeza.

 

Han pasado años desde que McCree vio a Genji pelear, pero el temor de verlo en combate no se ha desvanecido. El ninja y la portadora de la espada están combatiendo de arriba y abajo en las paredes de la estación en ángulos que la mayoría de los humanos no podían esperar escalar. Este agente (a quien Fractus se refiere como "Atraxus") está usando aceleradores de hard-light en sus botas que le permiten perseguir a Genji con facilidad. Sus movimientos brillan como su espada. Atraxus no puede darle un golpe a su oponente; Genji no puede obtener ventaja sobre Atraxus, quien se mueve demasiado rápido para que él la supere. Ellos van de un lado a otro en rayas azules y verdes.

 

Le da a McCree la oportunidad perfecta para seguir disparando contra los otros dos agentes. Fractus balancea su escudo para desviar dos balas, pero la tercera se desliza en su brazo derecho. McCree se aleja del pilar justo cuando Lemma descarga otro disparo. El pilar se arruga en astillas; la estación tiembla.

 

"¡Tracer!" Genji llama por el comunicador. Ha arrastrado la lucha fuera de la estación y está llevando a Atraxus a través del techo de una casa de té cercana. "¿Has llegado al transporte?"

 

Tracer responde: “¡Nos estamos acercando! ¿Cómo están allá atrás?”

 

"¡Estos tipos son un dolor en el trasero!" responde McCree, recargando y bordeando otro pilar. "¡Genji, tenemos que salir de aquí!"

 

Se lanza a la vuelta de una esquina y se encuentra cara a cara con el amplio escudo azul de Fractus.

 

"¡Aggh!"

 

McCree retrocede tambaleándose, disparando salvajemente frente a él mientras Fractus carga. Todas las balas rebotan en el escudo. Su cabeza da vueltas por colisión; el golpe amenaza con difuminar su visión. Pero su ingenio se recupera justo antes de que sus ojos lo hagan. McCree arrebata una granada de su cinturón y la lanza hacia adelante justo cuando Fractus levanta su escudo. El agente tropieza; McCree levanta a Peacekeeper y atina los seis disparos en el pecho del hombre. La sangre salpica la prístina pared blanca, extrañamente ennegrecida por el brillo del hard-light.

 

"Dos menos," dice McCree. Se limpia un fino hilo de sangre de la nariz.

 

Coge el escudo y se gira para observar a Lemma y su rifle.

 

"Aw, esa cosa otra vez."

 

El cañón se ilumina. Lemma apunta.

 

"¡Mierda!"

 

Intenta levantar el escudo, pero es demasiado tarde. Lemma aprieta el gatillo. McCree tiene suficiente tiempo para jadear, agacharse y --

 

_¡Boom!_

 

McCree se sobresalta bajo el escudo cuando oye la explosión. El disparo golpea por encima de él, ardiendo en una sección de la pared. Observa a Lemma soltar el rifle y descender hasta arrodillarse, chocando de frente y lentamente hacia la hierba.

 

"¿Qué demonios?" grita McCree. Se levanta, tropieza hacia delante, arrastra el escudo. El agente yace al lado de su rifle humeante.

 

Ahí es cuando lo ve: la rígida línea blanca. Larga, pálida y resplandeciente como una aguja.

 

Hay una flecha que sobresale de la parte posterior de la oscura cabeza de Lemma.

 

El pulso de McCree golpea en sus oídos como el trueno de un tambor. Su garganta se seca. Por un momento fugaz, no puede respirar. Cuatro palabras saltan a sus labios justo cuando su corazón brinca en su garganta.

 

_Chico listo. Buen tiro._

 

“¡Tenemos otro atacante!” dice él. “¡Un arquero! ¡Arriba!"

 

Al otro lado del jardín, deslizándose a través de las baldosas de la pagoda mientras corre de Atraxus, Genji casi pierde su impulso cuando oye a McCree en la comunicación.

 

"Hanzo," murmura mientras Atraxus se acerca con su espada.

 

Genji se agacha. Se balancea en el techo de la casa de té, aterriza en la hierba y se aleja. Atraxus prácticamente cae sobre él con la espada arqueando a su cuello. Oye el inconfundible silbido de una flecha justo antes de que toque la pared de madera de la casa de té detrás de él; Atraxus tropieza, sorprendida por el disparo. Genji desliza su katana y la golpea en la espalda. Las carcasas de sus botas se rompen; uno de los aceleradores de hard-light se apaga.

 

"¡Ejecuten el protocolo Gibbs!" llora con los dientes apretados. "Alguien -- ¡quien sea!"

 

Genji la silencia con una patada. Ella rueda para escaparse, pero ahora el cyborg es demasiado rápido. Él termina con un movimiento de su curvada hoja verde.

 

"Y con eso son cuatro," dice McCree, acercándose con el escudo. Genji no parece darse cuenta; sus ojos están arriba, escaneando el horizonte.

 

Una sombra se mueve sobre el techo de la estación. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda hablar: él está allí.

 

Se necesitan dos saltos ágiles para que Hanzo aterrice en el puente del jardín. Salta del techo de la pagoda a la pared de la estación, luego de la pared al suelo. A pesar de que tiene una flecha lista para disparar, no está apuntando. Pasos rápidos y cuidadosos lo llevan al borde del puente. Él levanta su arco y se sitúa en la hierba. La luz de la estación fluye sobre su rostro.

 

Él es pequeño. Eso es lo que primero le llama la atención a Jesse: cuán _pequeño_ es Hanzo, cuán bajo es cuando se muestra a la vista. Él no puede ser mucho más alto que Genji. McCree evalúa al arquero con urgencia como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Cabello negro, una frente y boca despiadadas, garganta poderosa. Es ancho en los hombros, compacto y ágil. Ya no es el joven de la foto del artículo, pero todavía tiene la misma solemnidad fría grabada en sus rasgos. Las débiles líneas de edad crecen alrededor de sus ojos negros, que son menos intensos de lo que recuerda en la foto de Internet. Fragmentos de pelo gris rayan sus sienes. El tatuaje de la cabeza de un dragón se enrolla su muñeca. El cuerpo se extiende en su brazo izquierdo desnudo.

 

Él camina hacia ellos. Hanzo se mueve con la gracia de una máquina: segura, precisa, sin vacilación en sus pasos. McCree no puede recordar la última vez que vio a alguien tan mortal.

 

 _Al igual que sus flechas,_ piensa. Este hombre es un arma.

 

"Hermano," dice Genji.

 

 _"_ Howdy _,"_ saluda McCree mordazmente.

 

Hanzo no dice nada. Solo frunce el ceño.

 

La mirada de McCree rebota entre Genji y su hermano. En lo alto, el altavoz se ha apagado. El silencio lo desconcierta. Huele humo, sangre y ozono del rifle; él puede ver vapor saliendo de las salidas de ventilación de Genji. Pero el silencio en los jardines es opresivo y dominante.

 

_Chico listo, buen tiro. Chico listo, buen tiro. Chico --_

 

"Chicos." McCree mueve su mandíbula. "Odio arruinar el momento, pero realmente tenemos que --"

 

Hanzo tensa la cuerda de su arco y dispara la flecha cargada. Corta la mejilla izquierda de McCree y golpea la pared de la estación detrás de él. McCree se queja. Se mueve a la derecha, agachándose detrás de su escudo.

 

“¡Suficiente, hermano!” Genji da un paso adelante. “Cesa tu agresión. Este no es el momento."

 

Hanzo ya está apuntado otra flecha. Él mira a su hermano y retrocede un paso. McCree lo estudia alrededor del borde de su escudo, mirando cautelosamente al arquero.

 

Una realización golpea a través de su ira: por un disparo de advertencia, que se acercó terriblemente cerca de su rostro.

 

"No desperdicies tus flechas." dice Genji. “Estamos en medio de una misión. Si has venido aquí para ayudarnos --“

 

"Sí, ¡no desperdicies tus flechas!" McCree grita, interrumpiendo. Él asoma su cabeza por encima del escudo. "Miren, tenemos que largarnos de aquí, no voy a perder tiempo por aquí nada más --"

 

"Silencio," brama Hanzo. Consciente de otra flecha, McCree se agacha un poco detrás de su escudo. Hace poco para esconderlo del odio en la mirada del arquero.

 

Una segunda realización: su voz es tan poderosa como su mirada fría e imperiosa.

 

"No vine aquí para ayudarte," dice Hanzo. "No me importa por qué estás aquí."

 

"Quieres respuestas, Hanzo," Genji responde tersamente. “Y las tendrás, como esperas. Pero este no es el momento."

 

Tenso, McCree agrega: "Tiene razón, ahora no es realmente el momento."

 

"Si no viniste aquí para ayudarnos --" Genji comienza.

 

 _"¡Urusai!"_ brama Hanzo a los otros dos, más a Genji que a McCree. Él no sabe mucho japonés, pero sabe lo suficiente para entender la connotación: _deja de hablar_.

 

Realización número tres: ¿cómo puede ser seguro dejar el lado izquierdo completo prácticamente descubierto?

 

El pistolero ha tenido suficiente. "Vamos a salir de este maldito lugar."

 

La comunicación cobra vida. “¡El transporte está en marcha!” dice Tracer con ansiedad. "Estamos listos para el despegue, loves, ¡lo único que falta son ustedes dos!"

 

"Vamos." Genji salta de nuevo al techo de la casa de té. Su hermano se da la vuelta, mirándolo lanzarse a través de las baldosas y saltar sobre la puerta de la luna. McCree no se sorprende cuando Hanzo lo persigue. Si estuviera menos nervioso, casi podría admirar la forma en que se mueven.

 

Lo que sea que uno pueda admirar acerca de un hombre que casi lo mata.

 

McCree acaba de pasar la puerta de la luna al este en busca de los hermanos Shimada cuando el suelo comienza a temblar. Casi tropieza, agachándose detrás de una estatua de león. El temblor se vuelve rítmico, un estruendoso _boom-boom_. McCree se da cuenta del zumbido eléctrico de un láser que comienza a cargarse.

 

La voz de Genji atraviesa el comunicador: "¡Algo grande se está moviendo hacia el este, desde la torre!"

 

McCree mira más allá de la estatua. "Odio cuando esto sucede."

 

Tres _booms_ más. Genji habla de nuevo: "¡Tienen un omnic!"

 

Una monstruosidad mecánica -- de veinte metros de altura, con forma de cúpula, avanzando con pesadez sobre las suaves puntas de sus piernas -- se abalanza alrededor del edificio. Su caparazón redondeado brilla como una concha blanca; dos paneles largos flanquean su cabeza, como un visor Vishkar. Sus cuatro brazos de torreta zumban y se ajustan hasta que apuntan directamente a McCree.

 

"Protocolo Gibbs en línea," emite un pitido y sus torretas se iluminan en rojo.

 

Cargan mucho más rápido que el rifle de Lemma.

 

"¡No lo creo, amigo!" grita, rodando fuera del fuego láser. La estatua se vaporiza en la explosión; McCree se resguarda en una calle perpendicular. Aprieta su comunicación, jadeando y resoplando. "¡No hay ninguna maldita manera de poder derribar esa cosa yo solo!"

 

"¡Lanza una cuerda y móntalo, Eastwood!" Lúcio exclama. "Si es más grande que tú, ¡llévalo al rodeo!"

 

¿Una broma? ¿En _este_ momento? “Lúcio, ¡voy a golpear tu bronceado trasero!" luchando para no toser mientras corre, sin aliento.

 

"¿Puedes escapar?" responde Tracer. "¡Tenemos que estar en el aire, McCree, nuestra oportunidad se está yendo rápidamente!"

 

McCree puede escuchar el gruñido de metal del omnic que lo persigue. "¡Tampoco estoy seguro de que pueda hacer eso!"

 

"Está bien, Eastwood, ¿dónde estás?" Lúcio de nuevo. "¡Puedo saltar y atraparte!"

 

"Quédense allí, puedo con esto," resopla McCree, mentalmente considerando que es el 'poder con esto' más alejado en años.

 

La persecución del omnic se desarrolla a través de cuatro bloques de calles desiertas de Lijiang. Algunas de las farolas están apagadas; McCree solo se da cuenta de que todos los edificios parecen abandonados cuando se desliza por un callejón para huir de otro ataque láser. No tiene tiempo para confundirlo. El omnic persigue rápido; él no puede frenar.

 

La suerte escapa de McCree tan rápido como se fatiga. Vuelve a la izquierda, a la derecha y luego a la izquierda nuevamente -- solo para correr directamente hacia un callejón sin salida. El borde de la calle oscura conduce a una caída de tres pisos a la carretera de abajo. McCree se detiene en seco, las espuelas tintinean. Se da la vuelta; está atrapado. No hay donde ir sino hacia abajo.

 

Su estómago cae en desesperación cuando el omnic hace ruido a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

"¡Genji!" grita en el comunicador. "¿Dónde estás? Maldita sea, ¡estoy a punto de ser frito!"

 

"¡Te veo!" el cyborg suena frenético. "¡Espera, McCree!"

 

Al detectar su presa acorralada, el omnic avanza hacia adelante. McCree levanta a Peacekeeper y dispara una vez, dos veces -- luego, en una ráfaga desesperada, tres-cuatro-cinco-seis. Sus balas rebotan en el caparazón del omnic, tan inefectivo como unas piedras. El pánico agarra a McCree cuando intenta recargar y encuentra vacío su cinturón de municiones; en algún momento durante su loca carrera, las costuras de cuero finalmente cedieron y dejaron caer sus últimas balas. Maldiciendo, lanza un flashbang -- luego otro, luego el último.

 

"Sigue entonces, pedazo de mierda --"

 

Nada. Ni siquiera un rasguño. El exterior del omnic, impenetrable. Se detiene abruptamente.

 

Genji grita, "¡McCree! ¡Estoy casi allí!"

 

Las torretas cargan en un rojo terrible.

 

Él ve que es demasiado tarde. Un dolor se apodera de su pecho. Este podría ser el final, entonces: la jaula negra de la calle nocturna, la luz carmesí de las torretas y la horrible y final explosión. Siente un pulso de extraña y terrible tristeza -- un dolor que lo sorprende casi tanto como su miedo. Destrozado por un omnic, reducido a cenizas. McCree mira el _inferno_ y piensa que ve el infierno.

 

 _Tienes mala suerte, vaquero_ , suspira una voz en el fondo de su petrificada mente, y él sabe que está a punto de morir.

 

"Sí, Ana," masculló, justo antes de que todo termine.

 

La noche de repente estalla con luz, más brillante que cualquier cosa que McCree haya visto jamás. Un brillo salvaje y cósmico se apresura, bostezando a medida que rodea la calle negra. Como unas fauces, se levantan y se abren. Se traga lo omnic y lo devora entero. Las torretas se marchitan como ceniza; el caparazón se desintegra; las suaves piernas del omnic se desmoronan a medida que se deshacen en pedazos.

 

No, _es_ una boca. Dos de ellas, con colmillos y abiertas, con las mandíbulas extendidas hacia el cielo. Y están bramando, gritando -- rugiendo a medida que emergen del cielo y más allá.

 

Dios, se ven como un par de --

 

McCree cae sobre una rodilla cuando llega el aullido, ensordeciendo el mundo a su alrededor en un loco estruendo celestial. Él ve estrellas y escucha truenos; aprieta los dientes a través del golpe de una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo completo. Se agacha en el vórtice y no piensa en nada -- ni voces, ni fantasmas, ni pasado ni futuro. Su mente se abre como una abertura que solo deja entrar luz. Solo furia.

 

Sólo el viento.

 

Con un escalofrió, se acabó. El resplandor comienza a desvanecerse; el rugido se reduce a un zumbido. Se han ido en una ráfaga de niebla etérea.

 

McCree mira hacia arriba. Deja caer su sombrero, lo levanta del suelo y se para. El mundo a su alrededor vuelve a la oscuridad de la noche mientras los dragones desaparecen. Jadea. Tiene la mandíbula floja y tiembla. No puede creer en sus ojos.

 

El omnic se ha ido. Destrozado en pedazos. Piezas de su cobertura están dispersas por toda la calle.

 

McCree agarra su pecho. Cada pelo en su cuerpo está parado en el extremo. Un delgado y diminuto sonido golpea contra sus tímpanos; él lo alcanza y saca el comunicador de su oreja.

 

No escucha a Hanzo aterrizar desde el techo, pero ve el movimiento justo a tiempo para apuntar a Peacekeeper justo a la cabeza del arquero. Hanzo tiene una flecha puesta, pero no está tensando la cuerda.

 

Es demasiado para McCree, hasta que el arquero habla.

 

"Baje su arma," Hanzo dice áspero.

 

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Jesse pregunta a través de sus dientes apretados.

 

"Baje - su - arma," repite Hanzo, casi amenazante.

 

El pecho de Jesse se levanta con cada respiración irregular. "¿Hiciste eso?" él hace un movimiento con el cañon de Peacekeeper a el omnic en ruinas. "Esas cosas -- ¿eras tú?"

 

Ahora Hanzo frunce el ceño, acechando alrededor del pistolero. “Todas sus granadas se acabaron, no tenía municiones. Lo vi correr. No le queda nada.” él inclina la barbilla hacia arriba. "Baje su arma, antes de deshonrarla."

 

Lentamente Jesse deja caer su brazo derecho.

 

"Lo hiciste," Jesse acusa, jadeando. "Eras tú, justo ahora. Con la luz y el azul."

 

"Sí."

 

"Ellos eran --"

 

"Dragones." Hanzo entrecierra los ojos. Él examina al pistolero con algo parecido a repulsión. "Sobreviviste a su ira."

 

Jesse no sabe si reír o gemir. El sonido que sale de su garganta es una mezcla de ambos. "Yo -- ¿supongo?"

 

"Tú no eres mi aliado," dice Hanzo. “La verdad ni siquiera deberías estar vivo. Nadie fuera de la gracia de la familia Shimada se ha enfrentado al poder de los dragones y ha vivido para contarlo.”

 

El pistolero se tensa. "Oh, así que _estabas_ intentando matarme."

 

Hanzo se burló. "No. Ya he tenido mil oportunidades para hacerlo antes."

 

La voz de Jesse es delgada e irónica. "Tal vez solo necesitabas la correcta."

 

"Pfah." Hanzo resopla. "No sabe nada de lo que he soportado para venir aquí."

 

"Tal vez sea así, pero al menos todavía no estoy muerto."

 

"Sólo por suerte," replica Hanzo. “Los dragones no muestran misericordia a los indignos, por lo que debe ser eso. O eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, o estás bendecido por alguna otra fortuna."

 

"¿Qué? ¿No me veo fuerte?" Jesse casi suena espontáneo.

 

Hanzo inhala. "Te ves --"

 

Jesse agita su mano mecánica. "Esa fue una pregunta retórica, no la respondamos, gracias."

 

"De nada."

 

Jesse coloca su puño contra su frente. Su cráneo se siente como si pudiera separarse de su cuero cabelludo. "Estoy siendo sarcástico."

 

"Sé lo que es el sarcasmo."

 

"¿Alguna vez alguien te han dicho que no eres realmente amigable?"

 

Un leve disgusto cruza los rasgos de Hanzo. "No somos amigos."

 

"La mayoría de las personas al menos  se dan la mano cuando evitan que el otro sea reducido a cenizas."

 

Hanzo resopla. "Estábamos justo en medio de una batalla. ¿Por qué te daría la mano?”

 

"No importa." Jesse murmura, enfundando su arma. Se engancha el cinturón y se endereza el sombrero. "Sabes, no debí haberlo mencionado nunca. Es mejor no esperar nada de alguien que corre por ahí jugando a ser Robin Hood."

 

Ahora es el turno de Hanzo de burlarse; arruga su nariz ante el apodo. "Qué tonto."

 

"Muchas gracias, compañero."

 

"Eso _no_ fue un cumplido."

 

"Dispárame por eso, entonces."

 

"No desperdiciaré más de mis flechas con alguien que insiste en comportarse como un" -- él se esfuerza por encontrar una palabra adecuada -- " _ingrato.”_

 

"Como que sea," Jesse arrastra plano, punzante. “Escucha, Sagitario, gracias por toda la ayuda. Eres un campeón, eso es seguro." se endereza el sarape, quitándose el polvo de sus hombros. "Gracias por salvarme el trasero, gracias por tus dragones. Que te diviertas. Cuídate. Tengo un vuelo que alcanzar, me largo de esta fiesta."

 

Está a punto de caminar cuando Hanzo gruñe. "Espere."

 

Jesse tiene que morderse la lengua para no gruñir. " _Qué_."

 

El arquero se enfrenta cara a cara con Jesse, reafirmando su altura completa. Por un momento fugaz, Jesse piensa que solo hay un mínimo desdén en sus ojos fríos y duros.

 

“Sobrevivir a los dragones es una hazaña admirable, incluso para un tonto. Si estás o no bendecido, algo dentro de ti era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su juicio."

 

McCree levanta una ceja mientras Hanzo da un paso adelante. Inclina la cintura, solo un poco. Su mirada nunca abandona el rostro del pistolero. Jesse no puede sacudir la momentánea rareza de que podría no estar vivo -- de que pudo haber muerto, y esta es una extraña fuga post-mortem. Él mira a Hanzo por lo que se siente para siempre.

 

Una cuarta realización: este hombre es diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido antes.

 

"Shimada Hanzo," dice el arquero. Para una introducción, su tono no es exactamente amigable.

 

"Jesse McCree," responde, inclinando el sombrero. Es como si el movimiento fuera automático, realizado inconscientemente sin elección.

 

Las cejas de Hanzo se fruncen en confusión. "¿Mc-Cree?"

 

"Sí. McCree."

 

 _"McCree."_ Hanzo hace una mueca, como si no le creyera del todo. "Hnn."

 

 _Fuga post mortem_ , afirma Jesse, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sí, es, uh, Escocés," -- se traga un nudo en la garganta seca -- "Quiero decir, el apellido viene de Escocia."

 

"Escocés." Hanzo sigue frunciendo el ceño. Él murmura en voz baja en japonés. McCree jura que escucha las palabras ‘vaquero’ y ‘Texas’ en algún lugar de ese murmullo, y ahí es cuando decide que ya tuvo suficiente. Él levanta sus manos.

 

"Está bien, entonces, creo que simplemente seguiré mi camino --"

 

"¡EAST-WOOOOOOD! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!"

 

Una voz familiar retumba por el callejón, perseguida por un rastro de luz verde neón.

 

McCree volverá a pensar en esto más tarde, cuando la noche esté muy lejos de él. Le dará vueltas en su cabeza: cada palabra, cada gesto, todas las facetas que intercambian. Reflexionará prolongadamente sobre lo que podría haber hecho de manera diferente -- sobre todas las formas en que podría haber sido. Qué otros resultados podrían haber pasado. Una mezcla de escenarios se desarrollará en su mente como escenas de una película. Llegará a la misma conclusión cada vez.

 

Con Hanzo, todo sucede siempre muy lento o demasiado rápido.

 

Cuando Lúcio redondea la esquina y patina a lo largo de la pared -- no junto a ella sino _en_ ella, corriendo de forma perpendicular por el revestimiento de la calle -- no ve al omnic. Él no ve sus ruinas ni los fragmentos de chatarra esparcidos en toda la calle. Tampoco ve a Genji en la cornisa de arriba, a punto de caer. Solo ve a Hanzo girándose y levantando su arco. Y a McCree con las manos arriba y con Peacekeeper guardado. Y la flecha está apuntando y lista, y la cuerda retrocediendo. Y a McCree a punto de gritar -- y el arco -- y la flecha. La tensa y pálida cuerda.

 

Muy lento o demasiado rápido. Esta vez, es lo último.

 

"¡ESPERA!" grita McCree.

 

"¡RETROCEDE!" grita Lúcio cuando invierte el gatillo de su amplificador.

 

La onda expansiva golpea a Hanzo directamente en el pecho. La flecha salta hacia el cielo; los pies de Hanzo se levantan del suelo. Vuela directamente hacia McCree, quien a su vez se dirige fuera del borde **.** El impacto sacó el aire del pecho de McCree.

 

La luna se balancea sobre él, arqueando el cielo mientras él gira, da vueltas y cae en picado.

 

Tres pisos pasan a toda velocidad delante de ellos, como el silbido de una flecha. Siente su estómago elevarse con el descenso.

 

Y justo antes de quedar inconsciente, una quinta realización lo golpea. Se superpone a sus pensamientos sobre la luna, las flechas, el impacto que seguramente es inminente cuando él y Hanzo se encuentren con el suelo. Porque definitivamente van a golpearlo en cualquier segundo -- en cualquier momento, con la gravedad dispuesta. Pero ahora no puede pensar en eso porque la epifanía está ahí. Aleteando en su cara, abofeteándolo ferozmente mientras caen. Como la cola de un pez atrapado en sus mejillas.

 

Realización número cinco: su bufanda no es blanca. Es dorada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas traducción:  
> -Eastwood: Un actor que protagonizó varias películas del viejo oeste.  
> -Archi-techs: Son los arquitectos/técnicos/tecnólogos de Vishkar.  
> -Howdy: es un ‘Hola’, no sé muy bien su origen.  
> -Chicos: Van a ver esta palabra en muchas partes, lo traduje de “fella” que es una palabra coloquial para ‘compañeros, ‘camaradas’ pero ‘chicos’ era la que más se ajustaba a todas las situaciones.  
> -Qué tonto: lo traduje de “How foolish”, siendo la que más se ajusta, pero puede ser varias cosas también; insensato, necio, ridículo, absurdo.
> 
> Notas Autor original:  
> \- ¡Este fic es impulsado por la motivación de CptJazzbeard, thoughiseemtame y franklytriggering!  
> \- Perdón por la extensión de este, pero ese montaje fue demasiado tentador. Finalmente, un uno a uno con los caballeros de la obra.  
> \- (Dije que habría dragones)  
> \- La memoria de Blackwatch al principio del capítulo está parcialmente inspirada en este artwork (enlace en el original).  
> \- El suspenso es una táctica fácil, ¡pero al menos sabes que tendrás un capítulo 4 y más!  
> \- Después de unos pocos mensajes y algunos consejos amables, modifiqué algunos de los diálogos de Lucio a lo largo del fic para que suenen un poco más adecuados según sus líneas en el juego.  
> \- Puedes seguirme en Tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aquí, levántalo -- cuidado con su pierna. ¿Lo tienes?”

 

"Lo tengo, lo tengo, está bien, Genji. Recostémoslo abajo tranquilo."

 

"Cuidado con su pierna. Está herida."

 

La música lo trae de vuelta. Golpeteando débilmente como un murmullo, un ligero ruido contra sus tímpanos. Voces familiares resuenan a su alrededor. Se siente suave y fresco, despertando adormecido por una gradual y creciente luz.

 

"Okay, okay, okay -- los signos vitales -- verifiquemos, tenemos signos vitales -- tenemos signos vitales, el hermano de Genji todavía está con nosotros. Okay, McCree, tráeme a McCree. Tenemos signos vitales en Eastwood --“

 

“¿Estás bien con esto, Lúcio? ¿Lo tienes bajo control?”

 

"Lo tengo. Lo tengo, Lena, lo tengo. Estoy bien --"

 

"Bien, porque vamos a despegar. Los instrumentos están leyendo con normalidad, así que me voy de aquí. Abróchense. "

 

"Entendido. Genji, ayúdame a ponerle el cinturón de seguridad a tu hermano."

 

"Espera. Lúcio, mira. McCree --"

 

Las imágenes borrosas se enfocan en formas que se muestran a la vista cuando abre los ojos. El parpadea; se inclina hacia delante y agacha la barbilla hasta la capucha de su sarape. Él está en algún lugar brillante y cálido. Inhala y huele algo diminuto, pinchado con ozono. Aire filtrado. Él debe estar en el transporte.

 

McCree golpea el cabezal acolchado y se da cuenta de que su sombrero se ha ido. Lúcio y Genji se alejan del lugar donde estaban agachados a su lado. Genji se apoya en el asiento al lado de McCree casi a la defensiva.

 

"Whoa, whoa, Eastwood," dice Lúcio, deteniendo con una mano al pistolero. McCree nota un brillo dorado luminoso que emana de su traje Crossfade. "Está bien, estás bien. Todo está bien. Estás seguro. Tracer está sacándonos fuera de aquí."

 

Una oleada de dolor golpea detrás de sus ojos. Se tambalea hacia adelante. "Por la madre de todo, ¿qué demonios pasó?"

 

El transporte se eleva antes de que alguien pueda contestar. El estómago de McCree sube con la repentina sacudida; él agarra los brazos del asiento al que está atado. Lúcio deja escapar un grito de sorpresa y agarra una baranda cercana.

 

"¡Agárrense bien, equipo!" la voz de Lena se escucha en el intercomunicador. "Limpiando el espacio aéreo de Lijiang en cinco segundos, ¡Alcanzaré Mach 2 una vez que estemos a treinta mil pies y pasemos la costa!"

 

Genji se agacha al lado de McCree, quien tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para ver claramente a través del palpitante dolor de cabeza. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de alguien sentado en el asiento junto a él.

 

Hanzo. Está inconsciente Su cabeza cae sobre su hombro izquierdo, tumbada por la sacudida del despegue del transporte. Un pedazo de su bufanda dorada cubre su frente y su mejilla.

 

"¿Qué pasó?" repite McCree. Luego, con un gemido: "Mi sombrero."

 

"Tengo tu sombrero, hombre," dice Lúcio mientras se endereza. "Lo tengo, tenemos tus cosas." él está mirando a McCree con una mirada culpable y preocupada. "Lo arruiné, hombre, realmente lo arruiné. Pensé que el hermano de Genji te estaba atacando o algo así. Yo estaba en, algo como, modo de defensa completa. Así que lo golpeé, y mi puntería fue mala, y ustedes fueron directamente fuera del borde."

 

Al instante, McCree recuerda la calle oscura, el _omnic_ , el rugido de otro mundo de las fauces azules. Dragones: reales, dragones honestos-a-Dios. No eran del tipo que Reinhardt siempre había elogiado -- no eran de la especie que tenían alas y respiraban fuego y luchaban contra caballeros en viejos cuentos de hadas. Estos eran feroces y serpenteantes, como ciclones celestes.

 

Y luego el arquero y sus ojos mordaces. Sus palabras afiladas, severas: _qué tonto_. La propia amenaza de Jesse: _dispárame por eso, entonces_. Los gruñidos, los ceños fruncidos. Y luego la forma en que el arquero se puso rígido, ajustando su cuerpo para inclinarse ante Jesse y ofrecer su nombre. En cómo casi se sintió como un latigazo, pasar de acecharse entre ellos a de repente intercambiar presentaciones.

 

¿En qué estaba pensando, enfrentándose con ese tipo? ¿Desafiándolo, _burlándose_ de él? Él bien también podría haber ido a dar un paseo durante un tornado.

 

"Pero Genji los alcanzó justo a tiempo," continuó Lúcio. "Justo antes del impacto. Él los arrojó de la nada, fue otra cosa. Tuve que patinar el edificio para ayudar a recogerlos y traerlos de vuelta aquí.” Ahora Lúcio frunce el ceño, encorvándose. "Sin embargo, todavía lo siento mucho, Eastwood, realmente reaccioné instantáneamente. Si Genji no hubiera estado allí" -- su cabeza cae con vergüenza -- " Yo simplemente, hombre. Hooombre. Si Genji no hubiera estado allí...”

 

Genji inclina su cabeza. "Habrían muerto."

 

Lúcio pone los ojos en blanco y chasquea la lengua. "¡Vamos, hombre! Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal, no lo restriegues."

 

“¿Qué le pasó a Hanzo?” pregunta McCree, frotando su dolorida sien. "¿Está bien?"

 

Genji agacha la barbilla. “Usualmente si intercepto un objetivo en el aire, puedo alcanzar el suelo y seguir moviéndome sin problemas. Dos objetivos es un poco más pesado. Yo" -- él vacila “--  tuve un percance, en el aterrizaje." su visor verde gira hacia McCree, detectando su ceja levantada. Hace una pausa de nuevo. "Puede que lo haya dejado caer."

 

"Todo está bien," dice Lúcio. "No parece como si tuviera algo roto. Además.” él acciona un interruptor en su traje. "Tengo justo lo que el médico ordenó."

 

El cálido, exuberante ritmo bombeando de los altavoces Crossfade aumenta su volumen. McCree siente que los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se levantan. Él toma una respiración aguda cuando el dolor de cabeza comienza a disminuir.

 

Hanzo no se mueve, ni siquiera cuando el transporte se sacude bruscamente a medida que pasa la barrera de sonido. Ni cuando la voz de Lena canta por el intercomunicador.

 

 _"_ Hiiigh-waaay tooo the _"_ \-- ella se ríe -- "¡DANGER ZONE!"

 

"Es bueno ver que alguien disfruta estar de vuelta en el combate," suspira Genji, levemente sardónico.

 

McCree se recuesta contra su reposacabezas. Sus ojos se posan en la pierna izquierda de Hanzo que cuelga contra el asiento. Una hilera de metal enchapado recubre la extremidad desde la punta del pie hasta la rodilla. Hay un patrón dorado en forma de concha en sus pantalones (para los que McCree no puede recordar el término japonés apropiado, algo que comienza con una "h").

 

Genji dice suavemente: "Lamento no haber podido llegar antes, McCree."

 

"Naw," Jesse jadea. Él pasa los dedos de la mano derecha por su cabello. "Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, no hay nada más que pudieras haber hecho."

 

"De no haber sido por mi hermano, creo que tal vez te hubiéramos perdido."

 

Los ojos de McCree se fijan en los de Genji, lanzándose sobre su visor. "Los dragones," gruñe. Un escalofrío pasa por su columna vertebral.

 

"Sí." las rejillas de ventilación de Genji hacen clic y zumban. “Los dragones son un antiguo poder ejercido por los parientes de sangre de los Shimada-gumi. Mi hermano y yo tenemos la capacidad de llamarlos en nuestra ayuda, a costa de una gran parte de nuestra energía y fuerza, sin embargo.” su visor baja al inconsciente Hanzo. "Llamar a los dragones para destruir al omnic fue un movimiento arriesgado por su parte."

 

"Bueno, él dijo que _matan_ a cualquiera que no sea un aliado de su clan." McCree no intenta ocultar la irritación en su voz. "Parece que él estaba usándolos para sacar la maldita cosa de encima y no le importaba en absoluto si terminaba como su postre."

 

"Eres un aliado para mí," dice Genji claramente. “Todavía soy una Shimada por nombre y sangre. Por desgracia.” Genji se aleja de la fila de asientos. “Es probable que en mi hermano todavía opera la mentalidad de que estoy muerto y que él es el último hijo de los Shimada. Unos pocos meses no es tiempo suficiente para que se ajuste a la verdad de la realidad."

 

McCree frunce el ceño. "Haces que suene a que no está tan contento de saber que estas vivo."

 

"Puede parecer así. Pero Hanzo es un hombre complejo. Un producto de nuestra educación como Shimada."

 

"Dijiste que no lo habías visto en diez años. ¿Estás seguro de que aún sabes qué es lo que lo hace funcionar?

Genji cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoya contra el mamparo opuesto. "Estoy seguro de que él se ha preguntado lo mismo de mí."

 

El intercomunicador hace ping. “Esta es su capitana hablando, loves. Navegando a nuestra altitud máxima de diecinueve mil metros en un agradable y veloz Mach 3, estamos a unas dos horas y media del Watchpoint. Debemos aterrizar alrededor de 1900 horas de Europa Central. ¿Cómo va todo allá atrás?”

 

"McCree está despierto," dice Lúcio desde donde está sentado, junto a la mesa del proyector. "Hanzo todavía está inconsciente. No sé si ese golpe en la cara lo va a tener espaciado por un tiempo o qué.” McCree se da cuenta de que él se ha quitado los patines, revelando un par de calcetines de color verde-neón con dibujos de ranas sonrientes.

 

"Invocar a los dragones puede agotar incluso a un poderoso guerrero," agrega Genji. "No me sorprendería si él está inconsciente por unas horas".

 

"Entonces, ¿puedes invocarlos también?" pregunta McCree mientras su mirada se desvía hacia el arco del tobillo de metal de Hanzo.

 

Genji se ríe, con un 'heh' robótico. "Sólo uno. Si te interesa, quizás algún día pueda presentártelo.”

 

McCree cierra los ojos. Otro escalofrío baila por su espalda. Recuerda las fauces gemelas que tiemblan en el aire como el corazón de una tempestad. Sus dientes, sus ojos de supernova. Su desmesurado y ensordecedor rugido. Él traga fuerte; su rostro se siente caliente.

 

“Te responderé sobre eso después, compañero. En este momento me inclino a decirte 'no, gracias'.”

 

"Lo entiendo." si Genji tenía un rostro humano, McCree piensa por el tono de su voz que él estaría sonriendo. "No eres la primera persona en encontrar a los dragones un poco intimidantes."

 

\---

 

Winston, Angela y Reinhardt están esperando en la pista de aterrizaje cuando el transporte llega a Gibraltar. Tracer se va con Winston para comenzar a descargar y descifrar los datos de Vishkar. Hanzo, aún inconsciente, es llevado al medbay por Angela. Genji, McCree y Reinhardt la siguen detrás.

 

"Contusiones en el muslo y la rodilla," ella concluye después del examen. “Pero no hay huesos rotos. Habrá una gran hinchazón alrededor de la rótula. Puede afectar su prótesis, pero puedo darle algo para disminuirlo."

 

"Confío en su criterio, doctor," dice Genji, y McCree se da cuenta de que hay algo afectuoso en su voz.

 

Mercy, sin embargo, se ve y suena sombría. "Genji, ¿es esto sensato? ¿Tenerlo a él aquí?”

 

"¿No es bienvenido?" Genji pregunta.

 

"No," responde Ángela con cuidado. "No es eso. Yo solo" -- hace una pausa, lanzando una mirada cautelosa a Reinhardt y McCree antes de volverse hacia el cyborg -- "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien con esto, es todo."

 

"Sí." Genji mueve la cabeza. “Como dije antes, mi hermano y yo hemos comenzado el camino hacia la reconciliación. Por lo tanto, es mi deber ver que sus lesiones sean tratadas y que se le dé un cuarto seguro. No sé qué tipo de enemigo todavía pueda estar cazándolo.”

 

Mercy frunce el ceño. "Si estás seguro."

 

"Espera." McCree levanta sus manos. "Algo no está bien aquí." tres rostros extrañados se vuelven hacia McCree, quien frunce el ceño. "No puedo ser el único aquí que se siente un poco excluido."

 

Reinhardt se rasca la cabeza. "¿A qué te refieres?"

 

"Hay algo que ustedes no me están diciendo," continúa McCree. "Algo acerca de Hanzo. No se alinea. No se ha alineado desde que me dispararon." él mira a Genji. "¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos, de verdad? ¿Realmente se reconciliaron? O hay algún tipo de" -- él hace un gesto con las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo -- "gran, y extraña cosa del asesinos ninja sucediendo aquí..."

 

Mercy resopla. "Jesse, tal vez este no es el momento."

 

Es la última cosa que quiere escuchar. De repente, McCree gira hacia Mercy con un rostro lleno de exasperación. "Oh, sal de esa mierda, Ángela, ¿cuándo será el momento?"

 

Angela se vuelve ligeramente rosa. "¡Jesse!"

 

Pero McCree persiste, despertando la ira. "Quiero saber qué demonios sucedió, qué demonios has estado escondiendo. De qué demonios has estado guardando un secreto aquí de mí y de los demás" -- Reinhardt se pone de pie para poner su mano en el hombro de McCree, quien se encoge de hombros -- "sobre esto" -- señala a Hanzo -- "y, ya sabes" -- su cara se enrojece aún más y su tono se vuelve áspero, irregular -- "también sobre otras cosas, Ángela, ya sabes de qué diablos estoy hablando..."

 

" _Matte_." Genji intercede, levantando su mano. "No es la Dra. Ziegler a quien debes abordar con tu ira." McCree mira furioso la abertura verde de su visor, pero Genji no retrocede. "La verdad sobre Hanzo es mía para dártela."

 

Les dice todo: el cuento de los hermanos Shimada, los dragones de los vientos del norte y del sur -- los dos pequeños niños, un gorrión y un lobo. Los herederos de un imperio criminal tan vasto y poderoso que sus garras excavaron toda la carne maleable del mundo. En cómo el dragón del viento del norte era un espíritu salvaje y perezoso que amaba el deporte y el juego ocioso, para disgusto de su obediente hermano. En cómo llegó el momento de que los hermanos subieran al poder tras la caída prematura de su padre (un recuerdo que hace que McCree se sienta incómodo, recordando el artículo que husmeó en línea) y cómo el gorrión, siempre caprichoso, rechazó la vida de un señor criminal. En cómo el lobo se erizó y gruñó ante esa afirmación, presionado por sus mayores para encerrar al gorrión y corregir su canción. Y -- cuando vio que su hermano no se rendía – en cómo el lobo sustituía sus colmillos por barrotes y silenciaba al gorrión de una vez por todas.

 

Y Ángela recuerda al hombre destrozado que fue llevado a su hospital en Zurich, en cómo se esforzó cirugía tras cirugía, reconstruyendo desesperadamente sus restos triturados. El resultado de sus labores: el cyborg que estaba delante de ellos. Genji, el viento del norte renació: una vez más, pero muy lejos del gorrión que era antes de su caída.

 

"He perdonado a mi hermano," Genji termina su historia. “He aceptado que todavía lo quiero y espero su paz y felicidad. Verdaderamente ese es el comienzo de nuestra reconciliación, porque se lamentó durante los años que pensó que estaba muerto y buscó redimirse por su crimen. Él tiene esa oportunidad ahora, y yo sé -- en mi mente, y en mi corazón -- que no la desperdiciará."

 

Reinhardt rompe el incómodo y denso silencio que se cierne sobre el medbay después de que Genji termina. "Eso, amigo mío, es una historia muy noble y triste."

 

McCree es menos amable. "Es jodida, eso es lo que es."

 

"Jesse," advierte Ángela, entornando los ojos.

 

"Él te _asesinó,_ " acusó McCree. "¡Tenía la intención de destruir a su propia familia!"

 

"Y sufrió por ello," responde Genji. “Al precio de su propio señorío. Al precio de su propia vida, al final. Lo que queda de Shimada-gumi cazará a Hanzo hasta los confines de la tierra para hacerle pagar por traicionar su liderazgo y dejar el clan."

 

"No significa que deba ser perdonado," dice McCree. "No cambia el hecho de que --"

 

Reinhardt lo interrumpe. "Es suficiente. Has tenido una noche difícil, Jesse. Tal vez sea mejor que vayas y descanses un poco, e intentes estas conversaciones de nuevo en la mañana.”

 

McCree persiste. "No, escucha. Estoy cansado de posponer el escuchar la verdad. Estoy cansado de irme a la cama y despertarme sin saber qué demonios sucedió aquí después de que me fui."

 

"Jesse --" comienza Ángela.

 

Pero McCree continúa. "Ha pasado más de un mes desde el recall, y hasta que obtenga algunas respuestas, cada una de mis noches será difícil --"

 

"Mañana." Mercy interrumpe, concisa. "Mañana, una vez que hayas descansado. Antes del interrogatorio de Winston, en la mañana, cuando te levantes. Te lo diré.” ella exhala a través de su nariz; sus hombros están rígidos, inflexibles por la tensión. "¿Eso funcionará? ¿Eso será lo que quieres?”

 

McCree mira a Ángela entrecerrando sus ojos con fuerza, moviendo la mandíbula. "¿Lo prometes?"

 

"Lo prometo." ella lo enfrenta, firme. "Por todo lo que pides, una respuesta."

 

El silencio se asienta en el medbay, interrumpido solo por el pitido lento y constante del monitor cardíaco. McCree lanza una mirada al compartimento y la cama de Hanzo; la luz está apagada, y él no puede ver nada más allá de la cortina blanca que alberga el lugar donde duerme el hombre.

 

"Está bien," concede finalmente. "Mañana."

 

Le toma dos horas y la mayor parte de una botella de bourbon escondido para dormir. McCree avanza a lo largo de la rugiente superficie azul de la noche sin sueños, abriendo y cerrando los ojos al pesado martillo metálico de la fatiga.

 

\---

 

Ángela mantiene su promesa. McCree regresa al medbay al día siguiente con dos tazas de café -- el comienzo de una ofrenda de paz por su comportamiento la noche anterior.

 

"Fuerte," comenta ella mientras le ofrece a McCree sentarse junto a su consola. "No creo que haya tenido un café con un sabor como este desde Ilios. ¿Reinhardt lo hizo?”

 

"Nope." Jesse toma un sorbo de su taza. "Saqué la olla de cobre para hacerlo."

 

Ángela lo mira con ojos suaves y cautelosos. "Oh, por eso es fuerte. Está hervido, al estilo turco.”

 

"Yeah."

 

"Ah, Jesse." Ángela se acerca para poner su mano en su hombro. Ella resopla, repentinamente sentimental. "Lo siento."

 

McCree sacude la cabeza. "No hay necesidad de disculparse, doc. Solo dime lo que quiero saber y eso será suficiente para mí."

 

Ella le muestra todo lo que él pide y más. Hay un documento de doce páginas que detalla la disolución de Overwatch y todas sus subsidiarias, firmado por representantes de las Naciones Unidas. Diecinueve anexos -- cinco de los cuales están escritos por la propia Ángela -- conectan los puntos en lo que respecta a los resultados y el paradero del numeroso personal de la organización. Ella le cuenta un poco sobre de la explosión, el caos, los funerales de Jack y Gabriel -- los cuales el pistolero se perdió mientras que (él afirma) estaba huyendo de cazarrecompensas en el sur de México. Él le dice a ella sobre la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo dos semanas después de su partida de Blackwatch: despegada por una escopeta apuntada por un ex-Deadlock enojado con la esperanza de ponerlo bajo tierra. Ella le cree, no lo cuestiona, menciona el registro clasificado que expone las lesiones de Gabe al momento de su muerte. Señalando cuidadosamente la falta de autopsia. Él le cuenta sobre sus cinco años en la carretera, saltando de un escondite a una casa segura, acumulando una recompensa por él lo suficientemente grande como para comprar una nueva base. Parte de la recompensa la ha ganado, pero su valor creciente lo deja perplejo. Sospecha que un funcionario del gobierno en algún lugar lo ha estado incrementando.

 

No hablan de _ella_. El café parece ser suficiente.

 

Ángela abre su interfaz de correo electrónico y le muestra a McCree una larga lista de correspondencias que ella y Winston han estado guardando de manera encubierta con los antiguos miembros de Overwatch. Él reconoce algunos nombres, pero no muchos; la mayoría de ellos son de las antiguas divisiones de ciencia e investigación. Ángela señala una serie de mensajes de una climatóloga que estaba ubicada en la Antártida; ella acaba de responder el recall y está haciendo planes para viajar al Watchpoint _._

 

"Lo que es una buena noticia," dice Ángela, repasando la lista, "pero eso no es lo principal que quería mostrarle _. Wo bist du_ " -- ella entrecierra los ojos en su pantalla, tarareando mientras busca un ítem en particular -- "ah. Aquí está.” ella toca una carpeta con un icono rojo. “Hace aproximadamente seis meses, comencé a recibir estos correos electrónicos preguntándome sobre la tecnología médica detrás de la serie Valkyrie y Caduceus. Los ignoré al principio porque no reconocí al remitente, pero seguían llegando. Y seguían haciéndose más precisos. Técnicos, incluso. Claramente, ya sabían cosas sobre mi trabajo, mucho más de lo que he publicado. Así que respondí y pedí una aclaración sobre cómo sabían tanto al respecto, y" -- ella hace una pausa. Ángela apoya las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas.

 

McCree levanta una ceja. "¿Y qué?"

 

Ángela hace clic en uno de los mensajes y la pantalla parpadea azul. El perfil de identificación del remitente muestra una sola franja de texto. _Soldado: 76._

 

"Dijo que era uno de mis antiguos pacientes," responde ella. “Ahora es una especie de mercenario. Consultando mi estado. Queriendo ver cómo me estaba yendo, curioso, porque él quería asegurarse de que yo estuviera haciendo lo correcto.”

 

"¿Lo reconociste?"

 

"Sí, en realidad," dice Ángela suavemente. "Lo hice, en el momento en que me dijo."

 

"¿Te dijo qué?”

 

Ella entreteje los dedos en su regazo. "Cómo lo salvé."

 

El silencio pasa entre ellos por lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que deja a un lado su taza vacía y suspira.

 

"Escucha," él comienza, "Sé que es difícil para ti hablar de estas cosas. Si es realmente tan complicado, si es demasiado difícil para ti decirme, entonces lo entiendo. Puedo arreglármelas sin saber algo de eso, pero lo que quiero escuchar es sobre” -- y luego él oye el grito.

 

Ángela sale corriendo de su oficina, dirigiéndose hacia su principal paciente. Hanzo está despierto; él se sienta, agarra la sabana con sus manos, la arroja a un lado. Se congela cuando intenta mover la pierna izquierda hacia un lado de la cama. La rodilla está demasiado hinchada. Él hace una mueca de dolor.

 

Cuando ve a McCree emerger detrás de Mercy, frunce el ceño.

 

“¿Dónde estoy?” pregunta Hanzo.

 

McCree lo mira de reojo. "Bueno, ya no estás en Lijiang, Toto, eso es seguro."

 

"Es un lugar seguro," interrumpe Angela, lanzándole a McCree una mirada de regaño. "Soy la Dra. Ángela Ziegler, estás en mi medbay. Custodia de Overwatch. Estás seguro."

 

Hanzo no parece convencido. Flexiona las manos y se inclina hacia delante. McCree nota que sus movimientos son rápidos, como un pájaro. Como si estuviera probando cada nervio para detectar signos de dolor. "Que pasó."

 

"Usted sufrió una lesión por una caída," dice Ángela, acercándose al compartimento. “Alrededor de la rodilla y tendones, pero fue leve. El dolor debería desaparecer en unos pocos días."

 

"No me operaste," interrumpe Hanzo, alejándose de Ángela. Se ve como un hombre que podría mostrar sus colmillos en cualquier momento. "No me hiciste ninguna cirugía --"

 

"Ella no lo hizo." McCree camina hacia adelante, con sus espuelas sonando. "No hay necesidad. Solo tuviste un pequeño golpe cuando nos caímos."

 

Hanzo baja su mano. Jesse piensa que se ve algo malhumorado. "No me caí. Su compañero me atacó.”

 

"Cometió un error, pensó que estabas intentando matarme."

 

Hanzo inhala aire. "Dónde está Genji."

 

"Está por ahí."

 

"Deseo verlo. Tráelo aquí."

 

"Tal vez si preguntas amablemente."

 

" _Por favor_ ," ladra Hanzo, sorprendiendo a McCree, aunque el gruñido irregular en el borde de su oscura voz es todo lo contrario a ser cortés.

 

"Iré por él." Mercy se aleja del compartimento para llamar a Genji por el comunicador. Cuando ella camina afuera, McCree se acerca para tener una mejor vista de Hanzo, ahora que se está quejando bajo las luces del medbay.

 

No sorprende: se ve más viejo que la foto de internet. Las patas de gallo grabadas alrededor de sus ojos parecen más profundas, más ásperas cuando se iluminan con una luz más clara. Sorprende: sus ojos no son negros sino marrones -- un tono cálido y vivo, como la tierra o el chocolate. Están rodeados por una franja de pestañas oscuras tan gruesas que podrían inspirar la envidia de una mujer.

 

Tampoco sorprende: tiene cejas tupidas y prominentes que barren su frente para darle la apariencia de un hombre que constantemente desprecia lo que está frente a él. La severidad de su perfil hace que McCree se pregunte si un hombre así podría lograr una sonrisa convincente. Sin embargo, más sorprendente: tiene una mandíbula fuerte y firme. El corte de su vello facial se adapta a la audaz curva de sus pómulos. Las franjas grises en su cabello lo hacen parecer austero, tal vez incluso regio. Los suaves abanicos negros alrededor de sus patillas enmarcan un rostro que se adecúa a un rey.

 

Observación final para nada sorprendente: lleva el mismo odioso ceño fruncido.

 

La mayor sorpresa de todas: Hanzo es uno de los hombres más apuestos que jamás haya visto. La imagen en el artículo de internet no hace justicia a lo real.

 

Él mira hacia otro lado cuando se acerca McCree. Tira hacia arriba el brazo de su ropa; McCree frunce el ceño con una punzada de irritación cuando el tatuaje del dragón se desvanece en la manga. Intenta darle un vistazo por última vez, buscando una oportunidad de ver más detalles de su diseño y tal vez incluso de estudiar la franja interna que se encuentra sobre el pecho, que parecía haber sido grabada en oro --

 

"Qué."

 

Hanzo atrapa a McCree mirando su pecho y le devuelve una mirada fulminante. McCree retrocede, ocultando su vergüenza bajo un áspero ceño fruncido. "Nada."

 

Hanzo resopla. "Entonces por favor déjeme en paz."

 

Punzado por el rechazo (e irritado de que eso lo afectara en primer lugar), McCree pone las manos en sus caderas. "Ahora, tienes que estar fuera de tu mente si crees que te van a dejar desatendido pronto en este medbay, compañero. De ninguna manera, de aquí a Hades, voy a dejar que salgas de aquí --“

 

Hanzo hace una mueca. "Por favor, detén eso."

 

"Detener qué."

 

" _De hablar_."

 

McCree pregunta enojado. "¿Qué demonios?"

 

"Habla como una especie de vaquero de Texas. ¿Es eso lo que eres?” el labio superior de Hanzo se curva. "¿O se está burlando de mí?"

 

"¿Por qué demonios me burlaría de ti?" McCree se mofa. Se señala a sí mismo a la defensiva. "¿Quién se está burlando de quién, huh? Yo soy lo que soy."

 

"Lo que quiere decir, eres un tonto," responde Hanzo. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Por qué se viste así" -- él baja la barbilla, señalando la pesada hebilla del cinturón de McCree -- "como una especie de caricatura, rodeo, pistolero --“

 

McCree resopla. "Yeah, _grandes_ palabras del Mister Fella con el Tatuaje del Dragón."

 

O bien Hanzo no entiende la referencia de la película o se preocupa demasiado poco por prestarle atención. "Tal vez tenga sentido. Un atuendo tonto para un hombre tonto, que incoherentemente se pone en peligro a sí mismo y a sus compañeros, que o bien se meten en un conflicto de cabeza o huyen de él como unas cucarachas --“

 

"¡Dice el tipo que juega al guerrero en los tejados!" replica McCree. "Acechando alrededor y apareciendo, metiéndose en una misión como esa, podrías haber hecho que nos mataran a todos nosotros --"

 

“¡No más de lo que ya estabas buscando morir!” interrumpe Hanzo. "Te observé. Te he _estado_ observando. Fuiste completamente superado desde el principio."

 

"Al infierno, no fue así, cierra tu maldita --"

 

“¡Sí, así fue!” ladra Hanzo. “Con toda la movilidad de un toro con una sola pierna. ¡Y la mitad de su ingenio!” sus ojos oscuros crujen con desprecio. "¿A quién puede matar realmente con esa torpe pistola? Disparándola como una cerbatana a un omnic cinco veces su tamaño, sin municiones adicionales. Mucho menos la sensatez de asegurar un escape."

 

McCree está tenso. La voz de Hanzo es irónica y abrasadora. Ángela mira desde la vuelta de la esquina, al borde de intervenir, escuchando. Observando.

 

"¿Pensaste que podrías detenerlo? ¿Realmente te crees tan fuerte? Tch-ah.” Hanzo se burla. "Adelante. Enójate. La arrogancia no salvará a tus aliados cuando les falles en el campo de batalla."

 

La voz de Jesse se oscurece, baja y amenazadora. "Bueno, tu sabrías todo sobre eso, viendo cómo trataste a tu propia familia."

 

La cara de Hanzo palidece de ofensa. La llegada de Genji (que rápidamente se convierte en una intervención física) es lo único que lo detiene. Ángela escolta al pistolero desde el medbay mientras intercambia los insultos finales con el arquero. Él hace ruido mientras sale al pasillo justo cuando el sonido de los hermanos Shimada discutiendo comienza a retumbar desde atrás.

 

McCree lleva sus cigarrillos y su botella de bourbon casi vacía al mirador del sur, detrás del taller de Torbjorn. Encuentra un lugar sombreado debajo de un árbol, patea a un lado la grava, se sienta y prende un cigarrillo. Fuma, bebe, y fuma un poco más; ve cómo los barcos navegan a lo largo del canal durante casi una hora hasta que el humo sale de sus oídos y se siente algo mejor. La meseta de calma crece y disminuye, picando sus sentidos.

 

Hermano asesino. Dragón colgante. Un para nada bueno hijo de puta que te atravesará como a un acerico. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para llamar _tonto_ a Jesse McCree?

 

"Le mostraré quién es una caricatura," gruñe a través de su segundo cigarrillo, golpeando ligeramente la 'F' adornada en la hebilla del cinturón con su pulgar izquierdo metálico, pensando con mal humor que alguien que es tan imbécil realmente no debería ser tan bien parecido.

 

\---

 

Winston reúne a los agentes a las 1600 para informar los resultados de la misión Lijiang. El caché de los datos robados traído a casa por el equipo de Tracer proporciona una verdadera mina de oro de inteligencia sobre las operaciones de Vishkar y del protocolo interno. Como él esperaba, es algo sucio. Una buena información, también: violaciones de tratados comerciales y sanciones diplomáticas, fraude, comercio ilegal y demasiados encubrimientos de incidentes inquietantes que infringen las leyes que protegen los derechos humanos básicos. La campaña en Río de Janeiro fue solo el comienzo aparentemente. Lijiang y sus sectores circundantes fueron los siguientes en la lista de Vishkar para la reurbanización – por consiguiente, McCree señaló el por qué todas las calles alrededor de los jardines estaban vacías. De los primeros tres directorios de los cuarenta recuperados, Winston ya tenía suficientes pruebas incriminatorias contra la corporación Vishkar para crear un escándalo masivo en los medios.

 

La mayor parte del día, el incidente en los jardines de Lijiang ha recibido una cobertura completa en las noticias. La corporación Vishkar se enfrenta a una investigación del gobierno chino por el lanzamiento de un sistema omnic de operación remota que ahora se revela como parte de una nueva iniciativa de seguridad conocida como el Programa de Defensa Libre de Gibbs. La respuesta pública al programa es abrumadoramente negativa. A pesar de su afirmación de que el patrullero omnic fue liberado para responder a una amenaza terrorista, la corporación recibe una serie de preguntas sobre el trabajo destructivo del omnic. Nadie parece pensar que tal programa sea seguro para el uso humano. Vishkar está jugando a la defensiva. Winston cree que estarán en su mejor comportamiento durante unos meses para que los desarrollos de Lijiang se desarrollen sin problemas.

 

Aunque exitosa, la misión no ha pasado sin consecuencias para Overwatch. El riesgo es actualmente su enemigo número uno. A Winston le preocupa que la investigación pueda revelar evidencia de la participación de terceros (es decir, el equipo de cuatro hombres), lo que generaría una serie de nuevas preguntas del público. Él está convencido de que los satélites de seguridad ya están estudiando detenidamente los acontecimientos en Gibraltar y comenzarán a trazar mapas en busca de signos de presuntos acontecimientos relacionados con Overwatch en todo el mundo.

 

Así, nuevas órdenes: no hay misiones por las próximas ocho semanas. No hay transportes, ni lanzamientos, ni nuevos cesionarios. Nada de viajes públicos fuera de Gibraltar o de la metrópolis circundante. Todo el reclutamiento se llevará a cabo a través de correos electrónicos, enlaces y llamadas holográficas. Todos los recursos (incluidos los comestibles, para gran disgusto de Reinhardt) deberán enviarse o llevarse a escondidas para evitar la atención no deseada. Winston distribuye una serie de listas de tareas para ocupar el equipo durante la espera. Tiene una gran cantidad de solicitudes de stock y provisiones: equipo, armas, armamentos, herramientas, tecnología, mejoras y más. Athena informa al equipo que ha subido quince nuevos programas de combate y defensa al rango de entrenamiento para su uso. Tienen dos meses para refrescar sus habilidades, tanto individualmente como en grupo.

 

Después de que Winston emite las órdenes, Genji señala que no es prudente que su hermano abandone las instalaciones de Watchpoint debido a los riesgos. Pide formalmente que se permita a Hanzo el uso de dormitorios individuales y pasajes libres alrededor de áreas no restringidas alrededor de Watchpoint. La proposición levanta más de unas pocas cejas. McCree se enfurece en silencio durante la discusión, incapaz de hacer comentarios. Winston está de acuerdo solo después del consentimiento de Angela, que después de una discusión más tranquila (con Genji funcionando como mediador), Hanzo parece ser lo suficientemente cooperativo como para otorgarle una estancia temporal. Cualquier otra clase de violencia por parte del arquero y será detenido o rechazado. McCree pone los ojos en blanco. Reinhardt lo nota y le da un codazo, diciendo: " _alles gut._ "

 

Genji lo alcanza después de que termina la reunión. Siguiéndolo (o, bueno, _flotando_ , debería decir) está el omnic de Shambali Zenyatta, el alegre mentor de Genji. Él saluda cortésmente a McCree, presentándose, ofreciéndose a estrechar la mano. Él omnic tiene una cara solemne, sintética, casi calmante, y McCree no puede entender completamente por qué.

 

"Te pediría disculpas otra vez, en nombre de mi hermano," afirma Genji. "Pero la segunda vez, dudo que sea tan efectivo."

 

McCree sacude la cabeza. "Mira, hablo enserio. Sin resentimientos.” sus dedos se movieron con nerviosismo; él realmente quiere fumar otra vez. "Lo que está mal entre tu hermano y yo es nuestro para resolverlo."

 

Genji inclina su cabeza. Suena casi ansioso. "Ah. Bien. Así que estás planeando arreglar las cosas con él."

 

McCree balbucea. "Quiero decir, es nuestro negocio. No voy a dejar que eso afecte la moral entre tú y yo.”

 

Genji cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "McCree, sé que estás luchando con lo que has aprendido. La verdad no es siempre un camino fácil de ver. Pero mi maestro me asegura que se puede lograr la armonía una vez más, ahora que hay claridad entre –“

 

"Yeah, yeah," interrumpe McCree, irritado, malhumorado de nuevo. "Lo entiendo. Tengo mucho tiempo para eso. No es como si no estuviéramos todos juntos aquí durante las próximas ocho semanas."

 

"Si estás pensando en que deseas abordar el asunto con él, puedo sugerirte --"

 

"Nope." McCree se da vuelta sobre el pesado talón, con las espuelas sonando. "Muchas gracias, Genji-kun, pero te veré por ahí. Órdenes de Winston. Tengo trabajo que hacer."

 

Zenyatta tararea silenciosamente mientras observan cómo el pistolero se aleja. Se vuelve hacia Genji con la aproximación de una sonrisa.

 

"Con el tiempo," murmura, y Genji asiente.

 

\---

 

_Son las 0117 y él debería estar dormido. Blackwatch no impone el toque de queda en las oficinas centrales de Suiza, pero reprenderán a los agentes con un mal rendimiento. No ha estado descansando. Últimamente ha sido como un fuego artificial, chispeando al final, con la posibilidad de impactar a la primera persona que lo toca._

_Y podría ser por ella. Él lo pensó, lo negó, lo decide más tarde de lo que podría aceptar. Se agita un poco por eso -- porque ¿qué tipo de forajido es Jesse McCree si no se atormenta discretamente sobre las personas que anhela? No es como si alguna vez actuara sobre ello. Blackwatch dice que él ha cambiado a una nueva hoja. Si Reyes ve el follaje temblando, él va a venir y pateará el árbol._

_Ella es su maestra. Ella tiene una niña, una hija, seis años menor que él. Además, ella puede disparar a las bolas de una mosca a veinte mil quinientos metros de distancia. Eso ayuda a tranquilizarlo cada vez. Pone las cosas en perspectiva._

_Él viene de fumar un cigarrillo y la encuentra a ella apoyada contra la estufa en la cocina desordenada del tercer piso. Vestida con una sudadera con capucha, zapatillas negras, cola de caballo -- observando la olla cezve en el quemador. A ella le gusta esta cocina porque es más tranquila que las otras y tiene una vista de Zurich en la noche._

_"Tuviste suerte, vaquero," ella saluda, su voz cálida como humo, líquida y baja. "Hice suficiente para dos."_

_"De todos modos, son tazas pequeñas," dice él, ocultando su entusiasmo. Intentando no sonar excitado, como un niño._

_Se toman el café junto a las grandes ventanas industriales donde pueden ver las luces que se extienden por la ciudad hasta llegar a Zürisee. Una vez ella le dijo que le recordaba a la vista de su primer apartamento en El Cairo. Un lugar de lujo: el Distrito de los Jardines con vistas al Nilo. A él le encantaría escuchar historias sobre esa época de su vida, cuando ella era una mujer joven en Egipto, pero sus labios están sellados. Ella no ha vivido en ese apartamento hace más de veinte años._

_"Vi tus números de disparo," murmuró ella sobre su taza. "Lo estás haciendo bien. Practicando, puedo decir. No más de esa mierda de errores de sincronización."_

_"No," responde él, saboreando un trago. "Sabes que me doy cuenta bastante rápido. Tal vez le dio a Torbjorn un poco de asombro, voló una de sus configuraciones de rango el otro día. Dijo que no creía que un tirador de seis disparos pudiera causar ese tipo de daño."_

_Ella se ríe. "Técnicamente, no se puede. Incluso él sabe que es un arma tonta."_

_"Bueno, eso plantea la pregunta." McCree coloca su taza vacía en el alféizar de la ventana. "Me pregunto qué es lo que queda en el currículum."_

_"¿Para ti? Pfah. Todo.” ella pasa su dedo meñique contra el borde de su taza. "Podrías ser un hombre viejo y todavía tendría algo que enseñarte, vaquero. Este dead-eye ha visto mucho" -- ella señala con el dedo índice la marca de Horus debajo de su ojo izquierdo -- "y queda mucho para ti por aprender."_

_"No puedo decir que estoy disgustado por eso. Reyes, por otro lado -- está hablando sobre todas estas próximas operaciones, y sé que me presionará. Pienso que podría estar un poco enfadado por que tengas lástima de mí así. No le gusta que sus aprendices se sienten muy a menudo en clases con otros instructores."_

_Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "No, en absoluto. No lo pienses así. Reyes tiene buenas intenciones, como siempre. Quiere que recuerdes por qué estás aquí. Solo toma el camino correcto. Él es un tipo astuto."_

_"Lástima que no siempre sea el mejor tirador."_

_"Pero podrías serlo."_

_"Mi objetivo es serlo."_

_"No juegues conmigo, vaquero."_

_A él le gusta la forma en que ella se ríe. Profundo y rodante, un agradable ha-ha que se ondula desde el vientre. Ella toma un trago de su taza y lo pone en el alféizar junto al de él. Una mirada pensativa cruza sus rasgos y McCree se encuentra estudiando la pendiente de su orgullosa y elegante frente -- la curva de su boca y el arco alto y majestuoso de su altiva ceja. La cuerda brillante de su cabello negro en su cola alta y elegante._

_"Hay una técnica que creo que estás listo para aprender," dice en voz baja, no lo mira a él, sino a través de él, permitiendo que su mirada se detenga en algo más allá de su cuerpo alto y delgado, sentado encorvado y ansioso. Escuchando cada palabra. "No es fácil. Es peligroso. Tendrás que trabajar en ello. Pero lo necesitarás en tu arsenal, si Reyes te va a presionar."_

_"Bueno, ya me conoces, enséñame. Soy todos ojos y oídos. Estoy listo."_

_Ana se ríe de nuevo. Hay algo sabio en su sonrisa, calculadora pero cansada._

_"Crees que estás listo, vaquero. Siempre crees que lo estás.”_

 

\---

 

Se despierta después del sueño, sobresaltado por su vivacidad, sacudiendo el recuerdo con un jadeo. Está sudando, pegajoso por el calor en los sofocantes confines de su habitación. Apesta a ropa vieja, a alfombra mohosa, el hedor del humo del cigarrillo. McCree recupera el aliento y se sienta; alcanza el bourbon que está en el suelo junto a la cama y toma un trago. El último trago. Tendrá que ir a buscar más; tal vez pueda ponerlo en la lista de compras de Reinhardt.

 

El reloj de pared brilla con un débil y digital rojo: 0320. Se frota la mandíbula, se estremece ante el dolor de apretar los dientes. Su mano derecha tiembla; él no va a ser capaz de volver a dormir.

 

Se levanta, va al baño, se friega la cara grasienta con agua del lavabo. Se pone la ropa y las botas, encuentra su cinturón, saca su peine y una de las cintas de cabello prestadas de Lúcio. Recoge su cabello en una voluminosa cola. McCree sujeta la funda del arma con el cinturón de munición vacía y desliza a Peacekeeper en la correa. Sin sombrero, sin guantes, sin sarape.

 

McCree pasa por los pasillos que se encuentran debajo del laboratorio de Winston en su camino hacia el Campo de entrenamiento 2. Está bajo tierra; podría tomar el ascensor desde el vestíbulo del laboratorio, pero prefería caminar. Hacer que la sangre se mueva. McCree abre la puerta de la Escalera C. El sonido de sus pasos hace eco en los altos muros de hormigón.

 

Parado en la parte de abajo está Hanzo. Rígido e inmóvil, con un pie subiendo las escaleras, el resto de él se detuvo como si la aparición de McCree lo hubiera congelado en ese lugar. Desarmado, por lo que parece -- o, al menos, sin su arco y carcaj. Solo.

 

McCree pone su mano derecha en la barandilla de la escalera. Él mira directamente a Hanzo, quien está mirando al suelo.

 

 _Cobarde_ , piensa Jesse. Ni siquiera tiene las bolas para mirarlo a los ojos. O (después de una débil punzada de culpa): tal vez no se trata de bolas.

 

Tal vez esté asustado.

 

"Evenin'," Jesse gruñe, fresco y brusco.

 

Hanzo hace un ruido áspero, después de una pausa espectante: "son casi las cuatro de la mañana."

 

"Ah, bueno, ya sabes. Ese desfase por el jet." Jesse arrastra. "Desordena todas tus zonas horarias." Hanzo no responde; Jesse chasquea la lengua. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?"

 

"Saliendo."

 

"Lo siento, compañero, pero estoy seguro de que escuchaste: ninguno de nosotros puede dejar esta roca por unos meses --"

 

"Saliendo de esta área." Hanzo da unos pasos por el descansillo. Sus ojos permanecen pegados al suelo. Ha metido su brazo izquierdo en los paneles de su ropa, dejando la manga floja a su lado. Para McCree lo hace parecer herido, como si estuviera escondiendo una venda o un yeso.

 

 _Hakama_. Esos pantalones. Esa es la palabra que no podía recordar en el avión.

 

McCree quiere decir algo astuto y severo ahora que están solos, pero no puede hacerlo. Una racha de culpa lo golpea. Tal vez sea la falta de sueño, la hora intempestiva, el sueño viejo. Tal vez sea la forma en que Hanzo casi cojea cuando camina. No lo sabe; por una fracción de segundo, no le importa. Él pierde la intención.

 

"Escucha," comienza Jesse, ladeando su cadera, cambiando el peso. "Empezamos con el pie equivocado aquí, realmente mal."

 

Hanzo no dice nada, avanzando a las escaleras.

 

"No estoy diciendo que voy a saltar a la correcta, pero no voy a esquivarte aquí durante dos meses."

 

Todavía nada. Ahora él está subiendo.

 

"Lo digo en serio, compañero, no lo voy a hacer. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso. No estás familiarizado con la forma en que manejamos las cosas por aquí, esto es una especie de esfuerzo de equipo." él vacila. "Um, quiero decir. Lo es ahora. Lo es de nuevo. Overwatch está de nuevo. Esfuerzo de equipo" -- Hanzo continúa los pasos -- "esfuerzo de equipo significa que hacemos las cosas juntos. Y en lo que a mí respecta" -- se está acercando -- "no hay tal cosa como un invitado de dos meses" -- a cuatro pasos de distancia, ahora tres -- "lo que significa que no voy a eludirte, no voy a salir de mi camino, si vas a estar en mi proximidad general, entonces es mejor que no causes problemas" -- él está allí, lo suficientemente cerca como para lanzar un golpe -- "todo lo que digo es que un poco de cortesía irá mucho --"

 

Es audaz, la forma en que Hanzo sube hasta el rellano superior. Empujando hacia adelante como si tuviera toda la intención de golpear con el hombro a McCree si él no se aparta de su camino. Pero Jesse se mueve; él da un paso atrás, las suelas raspando torpemente el concreto, las espuelas haciendo click. Él mira a Hanzo, quien está tan cerca ahora que Jesse puede ver el borde de sus labios. Las pestañas individuales que enmarcan sus ojos.

 

Los ojos de Hanzo, que ahora lo miran fijamente -- lo perforan, lo miden en silencio, lo juzgan y lo desestiman todo al mismo tiempo.

 

Sus ojos se entrecierran. Él resopla, un débil 'hm' -- y luego, fríamente: Hanzo _sonríe burlón_.

 

Se acabó y él se quedó solo. Sin decir una palabra más. Hanzo desaparece a través de la ruidosa puerta de la escalera, cojeando fuera de la vista y el oído, desapareció. Jesse retrocede; traga un nudo en su garganta que no estaba allí hace un segundo. Un escalofrío recorre la parte posterior de su cuello hasta su húmeda palma. Se vuelve su rostro hacia la escalera y se da cuenta de que está sudando. Temblando. Un cable bajo tensión.

 

"Son of a gun," murmura en voz baja, una y otra vez, todo el camino hasta el rango, donde se registra, se establece. Saca a Peacekeeper, se limpia el sudor, trata de controlar su pulso y dispara la peor ronda que ha tenido en semanas, meses, años. "Son of a gun. _Son of a gun.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas traducción:
> 
> -Tener presente que en inglés McCree habla algo diferente, con errores gramaticales y expresiones extrañas que en español se escuchan bien. (De hecho en la traducción de su voz en el juego solo le dan un acento y nada más), para que entiendan un poco la actitud que toma Hanzo frente a él.
> 
> -También, en el primer año de OW (2016) se creía mucho que las piernas de Hanzo eran prótesis (por la proporción y anatomía). Si lo observan bien son muy delgadas y por eso hay varios fics antiguos donde esto lo toman como verdad (incluido este, cobrará mas importancia después) Sin embargo ya fue desmentido por los escritores.
> 
> -"Hiiigh-waaay tooo the ¡DANGER ZONE!" = Una canción.  
> -Evenin' = Algo como un 'Buenas noches'.  
> Notas autor Original (Tener en cuenta de que ya no está activa, para ir a los enlaces por favor visitar la historia original)  
> \- ¡Este fic es impulsado por la motivación de CptJazzbeard, thoughiseemtame y franklytriggering!  
> \- Una explicación sobre Ana Amari en este fic: realmente no sabemos mucho sobre ella y el alcance de sus contribuciones a Overwatch, pero podemos asumir que como fundadora ella probablemente fue bastante influyente. Cada vez que vemos a McCree en los medios de Overwatch antes de la caída, él está parado cerca de ella -- y no a su CO, Reyes. Intrigante.  
> \- Referencia para el estilo de café y el método preferido por Ana Amari (y más tarde de McCree) (Links en el original).  
> \- Para cualquier persona que se sienta decepcionada por la lentitud del slow burn, por favor acepte mis disculpas y me aseguraré que el próximo capítulo tenga algunas, ah, interacciones reveladoras para esa etiqueta 'Romance Will Happen I Swear'. Estamos llegando allí, lo prometo.  
> \- Puedes seguirme en Tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de contenido: Alcohol/Bebida.

Con Hanzo, todo sucede siempre muy lento o demasiado rápido.

 

En la semana uno se establece la rutina para la vida de confinamiento en el Watchpoint. Los agentes de Overwatch se reúnen cada dos noches para una gran comida preparada por el mayor Reinhardt. Tracer y Torbjorn salen de la base cada tres días a un _mercado_ local y regresan cargados con productos de la lista de compras del caballero. Lúcio interrumpe la práctica musical a las 16:30 para preparar la cocina y ayudar a Reinhardt a preparar la comida. Los demás llegan a comer alrededor de las 1800; McCree y Mercy se turnan para lavar los platos; para las 1930 el equipo se dispersa por descanso o recreación. Genji y Zenyatta no participan, pero siempre asisten. El monje omnic se sienta contento en la mesa, escuchando las bromas a la hora de comer con una expresión que McCree cree que podría ser una sonrisa plácida.

 

Hanzo no participa. Solo Genji parece consciente de lo que hace su hermano a lo largo del día. Principalmente entrenando, él asegura, o en meditación consciente. McCree asume que Hanzo escabulle la comida cuando los demás están ocupados en otro lugar de la base. Salvo por un breve pase o visión periférica aquí y allá, el mayor de los Shimada evita a la mayoría del equipo. Sus movimientos son elusivos: fugaces, vistos en destellos distantes al retirarse hacia y desde los lugares que él prefiere esconder.

 

No hay repetición del encuentro de su roce en la escalera, algo por lo que Jesse está feliz y ligeramente resentido.

 

Reinhardt está cocinando a los mayores cuando McCree entra en el comedor para la cena del viernes por la noche. Las vivaces líneas de una canción de Eurythmics crujen a través de la radio. Reinhardt está dando vuelta a los huevos encima de la estufa, bailando allí, tarareando junto con la melodía. Lleva un delantal rojo sobre sus overoles negros; McCree piensa que es el que tiene impreso el torso de una sirvienta de cerveza bávara en la parte delantera, dando al espectador la impresión de que el portador tiene un busto considerablemente grande.

 

"¿Qué hay en el menú esta noche, muchachos?" McCree dice lentamente, rascándose el pecho.

 

"Jamón picado, queso suizo y tortillas de tomate cherry," dice Lúcio a través de la amplia isla de cocina. "Rebanadas de aguacates, _pão de queijo_ , cortesía de su servidor, y un pequeño sorbete de postre." le lanza a McCree una cesta de mimbre llena de pequeños rollos dorados. "Prueba uno, Eastwood. Estos son los mejores. Apuesto a que nunca has tenido nada como eso."

 

Una vez que los platos están limpios, McCree salta de una partida multijugador de MEKA Gear Solid con Lúcio y Lena, a fumar en la vista detrás del taller de Torbjorn. Se da cuenta de que Genji está sentado en el alto borde de la torre de comunicaciones, solo.

 

Enciende un cigarrillo, mira hacia el agua, escucha el viento. Una voz distante sale de su mente: _¿Qué tal disparaste hoy, McCree? ¿Cómo te está yendo?_ Los viejos hábitos difícilmente mueren incluso cuando el equipo está unido. El grupo de fantasmas que murmuran en su mente nunca parecen desaparecer.

 

En el camino de regreso al dormitorio, ve una figura oscura que se arrastra por una escalera desde uno de los depósitos de combustible. Se detiene para ver la figura desaparecer detrás de un pilar y emerger para cruzar una pasarela hacia los dormitorios. Una muestra de tela de destellos amarillos detrás. Jesse entrecierra los ojos. _Hanzo_.

 

"Estoy resolviendo las cosas," dice suavemente, en voz alta -- como si el fantasma todavía estuviera escuchando.

 

\---

 

Ángela lo acompaña a trotar a la mañana siguiente. El tema de los hábitos solitarios de Hanzo no la sorprende.

 

"Es evasivo por naturaleza," reflexiona ella mientras recorren la pista más allá del puente de lanzamiento. "Genji dice que ha pasado los últimos diez años deambulando de un país a otro. Persiguiendo el Shimada-gumi y ejecutando sus operaciones por debajo. Él no quería quedarse aquí, pero Genji lo convenció de que era lo mejor."

 

McCree resopla a su lado, rojizo en la cara. "Solo me pregunto si realmente pretende esconderse aquí como una zarigüeya bajo el porche, eso es todo."

 

"¿Preferirías que él viniera y se uniera a nosotros?" ahora ella parece desconcertada. " _Meine Güte_ , Jesse, pensé que no te agradaba."

 

Jesse resopla abiertamente. "Me agrada menos que una letrina llena de avispones, Ángela, seamos claros en eso." él tose. "Simplemente no creo que me sienta cómodo con la idea de él merodeando por el Watchpoint sin supervisión durante dos meses. Mejor que se quede a la vista."

 

"Le prometió a Genji que no se interpondría en el camino de nadie." Ángela brilla mientras corren bajo el sol de la mañana, con las mejillas rosadas y cálidas. "Para ser sincera contigo, Jesse, creo que está completamente fuera de su elemento. Este ambiente, todos estos extraños, y su hermano, también. Ha pasado los últimos diez años pensando que Genji estaba muerto. Ahora oye su voz todos los días. ¿Te imaginas eso?” ella entrecierra los ojos hacia el sol mientras sube por la pista de concreto. "¿Pensar que alguien a quien amaste estuvo muerto por tanto tiempo, y luego están vivos de nuevo?"

 

Él no dice nada. Por un segundo, McCree cede ante un dolor de anhelo inexorable -- un dolor que casi lo envuelve tanto como el trote.

 

La idea de doblar la esquina y verla. _Amari_. Alta y delgada con su traje azul de vuelo y aviadores, placas de identificación destellando. Cabello negro batiendo en la brisa como alas.

 

"Y si te sientes culpable por la perdida, también, oh, eso debe ser aún peor, Jesse. ¡La culpa que debe sentir! Realmente tiene que ser algo difícil. Genji dijo que su hermano fue reducido a la agonía, fue algo terrible para ambos. No es que pueda decirte mucho sobre lo que sucedió, ya sabes, la confidencialidad del paciente y todo eso. Pero puedo ver por qué" -- Ángela hace una pausa. McCree se queda atrás detrás de ella. "Oh. ¿Estás bien?"

 

McCree se detiene. Se encorva con las manos en las rodillas, volviendo a toser. Sus pulmones rechinan como un motor defectuoso, sobrecargados, zumbando fuera de control. Él mira a Ángela con sus leggings morados y su camiseta blanca, con el cabello dorado enmarcando su rostro como un aura. Ella apenas está respirando con dificultad.

 

"Solo tengo que recuperar mi aliento." se ríe, avergonzado. "Ya no soy un pollo de primavera, Ángela, estas carreras a veces me hacen sentir como una rueda bajando con mi eje arrastrando."

 

"Sí, bueno, tal vez si hubieras dejado de fumar como te he dicho durante todos estos años, correrías con menos problemas."

 

\---

 

Más tarde, McCree recorre la pasarela. Sube las escaleras donde vio a Hanzo descender el día anterior. Conducen a través de un eje de mantenimiento que sale a una meseta rocosa que observa el mar. En la luz menguante, puede ver el comienzo de un sendero que sube por el acantilado. La brisa silba con fuerza en sus oídos. McCree mira el camino en busca de pistas antes de ascender.

 

Él no está equipado para la escalada. La cresta es rígida y estrecha; a veces, el terreno se vuelve afilado y desigual, resbaladizo de musgo y el viento entre las rocas. El ángulo del acantilado amenaza con enviar a cualquier excursionista directamente a las rocas y al agua debajo. McCree tropieza dos veces. Deja caer su cigarrillo, se sujeta al suelo, traga el temor por lo cerca que estuvo de deslizarse fuera del precipicio.

 

¿Cómo podría alguien escalar esto regularmente?

 

Está a punto de volverse cuando escucha un ruido en la brisa: _un golpe_ , débil pero agudo, recurrente en ritmo entre largas pausas. McCree se agacha en la cresta y mira por el costado del terraplén.

 

Ubicado en una franja plana del acantilado -- expuesto al viento y al sol -- está Hanzo. Él está disparando flechas a un bot de entrenamiento apoyado en rocas a cien pies de distancia. Está de espaldas a McCree; el tatuaje del dragón se flexiona con cada tirón de la cuerda.

 

McCree se levanta y deambula ruidosamente por las rocas. Hanzo baja su arco. Saca otra flecha de su carcaj. A pesar del murmullo del envolvente mar, Jesse lo escucha claramente. "Qué quieres, tonto."

 

"Hey," responde él, sosteniendo su sombrero con la mano izquierda. "Uh." se aclara la garganta. "Bueno. Para decir la verdad --"

 

"¿Ocurre algo?" interrumpe Hanzo, arqueando la barbilla sobre su hombro derecho para mirar a McCree. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

 

Jesse mueve su mandíbula. "Naw, pero --"

 

"Entonces vete." Hanzo se da vuelta. Carga la flecha, apunta y dispara. Golpea un lado del bot en el cuello.

 

Una punzada, Jesse pone las manos en sus caderas. El viento juega con su deshilado sarape. "Escucha, Shimada-san." él infla su pecho. "Lo que quería decir, el otro día, sobre nosotros empezando con el pie equivocado --"

 

"No tengo ningún deseo de escuchar sus divagaciones, tonto." Hanzo baja su arco. Su regio rostro se oscurece con irritación.

 

"No estoy divagando, estoy tratando de ser civilizado." Jesse resopla. Él le da una segunda mirada al bot; es uno de los rechazos de Torbjorn. Hanzo debe haberlo sacado de la basura. "Un hombre puede ser civilizado, ya sabes, sin tener que, uh --"

 

De repente el bot de entrenamiento se desploma hacia atrás. Hanzo se sobresalta mientras cae desde su pedestal rocoso.

 

"-- Oh, maldita sea." McCree observa cómo el bot se desliza por el costado del acantilado -- "hup, bueno, allá va," -- y desaparece sobre el borde, con flechas brillando a un lado. McCree silba. "Bueno. Mierda."

 

Hanzo fija al pistolero con una mirada acusadora, como si la desgracia fuera enteramente su culpa. "¿Has terminado, tonto?"

 

"Sabes," persuade Jesse, "no tienes que escabullirte aquí para practicar. Tenemos rangos de entrenamiento que puedes usar. No están prohibidos, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar. Mucho menos peligroso que saltar en esta maldita roca todos los días".

 

Hanzo resopla. "No necesito las instalaciones para perfeccionar mis habilidades."

 

"Supongo que no." McCree entrecierra los ojos al sol poniente. "Pero seguro es mejor que ser quemado y expuesto al aire aquí arriba, ¿no crees?"

 

"Sólo una persona débil deja que los elementos de la naturaleza repriman su progreso."

 

Jesse agarra su sombrero a través de una fuerte ráfaga de viento. "En serio, compañero."

"Tampoco deseo asociarme con usted o con sus compañeros," continúa Hanzo con tono de hierro. “Su relación con mi hermano asegura que seré recibido con enojo y desconfianza. Usted mismo lo ha dejado claro. ¿Por qué me sometería al desprecio de los que no saben nada sobre quién soy?”

 

Jesse se traga la frustración. "Todo lo que digo es, no voy a pasar dos meses en esta roca actuando como si fueras un fantasma que viene y va, al que debo vigilar."

 

"¿Es ese el tipo de cosa que te asusta?"

 

McCree frunce el ceño. Hay algo oscuro y retumbante en la voz arrogante de Hanzo. Lo llena de un dolor hueco; él recuerda a los dragones girando salvajes durante la noche. Al igual que en la escalera, sus nervios comienzan a marchitarse. "Tal vez." Y luego, con acidez: "¿Qué demonios sabrías?"

 

Hanzo no dice nada, lo cual irrita a McCree. Se había preparado para algo moderadamente cruel; lo menos que podía hacer Hanzo es devolverlo.

 

"Ah, bien. Haz lo que quieras, Shimada-san.” Jesse observa el horizonte; el cielo purpura sobre la puesta del sol. "Escucha. Si quieres usar prestado mí ID de registro para el rango, es cuatro-cero-cuatro, uno-uno-uno. Ve por la noche si quieres evitar a todos. Nadie usa el rango 2 después de la hora de la cena. Al menos ya no.” se ajusta el sombrero. "Solo dile a Athena que quieres ajustarlo para práctica de tiro con arco y ella lo arreglará." McCree se gira para caminar lentamente por la cresta de regreso al traicionero camino.

 

Está a diez pasos de distancia cuando Hanzo ladra detrás de él: "Espera."

 

McCree se muerde la lengua. Él mira hacia atrás.

 

"¿Cómo funciona?" Hanzo pregunta bruscamente. "Seguramente no me permitirá entrar con la identificación de otra persona."

 

"Lo configuraré cuando regrese. Solo di que te estás registrando como invitado."

 

Hanzo gruñe. "No soy un invitado."

 

"Supongo que ahora lo eres." Jesse está repentinamente agotado; está cansado del tira y afloja en el que se convierte cada interludio que tienen. Se detiene una vez que está de vuelta en la pasarela y fuma otro cigarrillo.

 

Tratar con Hanzo es como escalar el acantilado: lento, traicionero y totalmente desagradable. ¿Quién diablos se molestaría con tal _molestia_?

 

De vuelta en su consola, se sirve un poco de bourbon y saca su archivo del personal de Overwatch. Winston ha creado un marcador de perfil para Hanzo; Jesse lo selecciona, ingresa el código de permiso que concede acceso al rango a un visitante, y guarda el archivo. Él bebe un segundo trago, se da una ducha, toma un tercer trago y se sube a la cama. Sus sueños están llenos de correcaminos que se lanzan bajo un alto sol de Nuevo México.

 

En la mañana un mensaje le informa que el Visitante 1 accedió al Rango 2 a las 2310 de la noche anterior, y cerró sesión a las 0156.

 

\---

 

Winston establece simulaciones de combate en grupo en el Rango 1 al comienzo de la tercera semana. McCree completa exitosamente dos series con Tracer y Reinhardt. Lúcio y Mercy fracasan en su primera ronda pero mejoran significativamente cuando Torbjorn se une a la contienda. Genji alienta a Zenyatta a participar, pero el omnic prefiere mirar desde las pantallas del centro de control.

 

Las notificaciones de registro de entrada de Hanzo le cuentan a McCree la misma historia cada mañana cuando las lee en su pantalla. El arquero baja al Rango 2 todas las noches alrededor de las 2300, ingresa el código, usa el área de entrenamiento durante tres horas, y cierra la sesión.

 

McCree tiene la idea de las notas un lunes. Después de la cena, camina hacia el Rango 2 y pega un post-it amarillo en el borde de la consola de control.

 

> Shimada -

> Suministros y comestibles traídos 2 veces a la semana.

> ¿Necesitas algo?

> Lo pasare

> -JM

 

McCree se despierta entumecido y adolorido a las 0548 -- doce minutos antes de su alarma -- y trota hasta el Rango 2.

 

La nota se ha ido. Nada en su lugar.

 

Esa noche, Jesse intenta de nuevo:

 

> Hola es McCREE-

> ¿Necesitas algo del mercado?

> Plumas/madera/herramientas/comida solo dilo

> -JM

 

Hanzo se registra, cierra sesión. McCree duerme, se despierta, se dirige al rango. Para su consternación, de nuevo: no hay respuesta.

 

El miércoles por la noche, el post-it que deja es naranja. 

 

> Shimada-san
> 
> ¿Necesitas SUMINISTROS?
> 
> -JM

 

Para el jueves, decide renunciar a las notas por completo si Hanzo decide nuevamente no responder.

 

> Irán al mercado mañana
> 
>  Deja lo que necesites y lo conseguiré
> 
>  -JM

 

El mensaje del viernes muestra que el arquero ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar sesión. McCree se acerca al rango y encuentra a Hanzo en persona, de pie junto a la consola, extendiendo hacia McCree un pedazo rasgado de post-it amarillo.

 

"Tenía que encontrar un bolígrafo," explica con amargura al desconcertado pistolero.

 

McCree lee la lista cuidadosamente escrita: bambú, tinta, espigas de fibra de vidrio, fletching, hilo de algodón, pegamento, arroz blanco, atún, sake y cuatro cajas de _hōjicha_. "Creo que ya tenemos algo de esto en el almacenamiento."

 

"Pagaré por los artículos que requiero." Hanzo recorre a McCree con una mirada evaluadora. Se aclara la garganta y levanta la barbilla cuando Jesse encuentra su mirada. "No seré una carga."

 

Jesse se encoge de hombros. "No considero que alguien aquí te vea de esa manera, Shimada-san."

 

"Hnn." Hanzo desconfiado mete el brazo izquierdo en su ropaje. "Por qué está haciendo esto."

 

"¿Hacer qué?"

 

"Ayudarme."

 

Jesse se rasca la línea de la mandíbula. "De dónde vengo, compañero, generalmente lo llamamos 'hospitalidad'."

 

"De dónde vienes." Hanzo resopla. "Texas."

 

McCree pone los ojos en blanco. "Me refiero al Sur."

 

La confusión se filtra en los ojos oscuros de Hanzo. "¿Al sur de Texas?"

 

"Naw, los Estados Unidos. El sur, el sur de los Estados Unidos."

 

Hanzo cambia el tema. “Buscarás algo a cambio, entonces. Un poco de apaciguamiento. Por sus heridas, tal vez. O insultar por ello."

 

"Naw." Jesse casi suena sorprendido por su respuesta. "No, no quiero eso."

 

"¿Entonces qué?" Hanzo examina al pistolero con los ojos entrecerrados. Una oscura y hueca sensación de confusión cava en las entrañas de McCree. _Aun inquieto_ , piensa. Desconfía de los trucos y trampas.

 

"Qué tal, eh" -- Jesse mira a las vigas, como si buscara una sugerencia -- "tú... muéstrame tu puntería."

 

El arquero frunce el ceño. "Qué."

 

"Muéstrame cómo practicas." McCree se encoge de hombros. Se balancea sobre sus talones. "Tienes una buena puntería, todos lo hemos visto. Sé que lo he visto.” él mueve su codo izquierdo, casi sonriendo, rezumando de sentimiento: _sin resentimientos_. "Deberíamos comparar tiros."

 

Hanzo entrecierra los ojos a McCree como si acabara de decir algo ligeramente ofensivo. "¿Con su arma?"

 

"Naw, con una escupidera." McCree casi se ríe, se pone serio cuando ve los labios de Hanzo enroscarse de repugnancia. "Yeah, con mi revólver." él acaricia el arma enfundada en su cadera. "Me gusta entrenar solo, pero" -- se encoge de hombros otra vez -- "podría aprender algo nuevo. Nunca sabes."

 

A Hanzo le toma unos segundos responder. "Está pidiendo practicar conmigo."

 

"Yeah."

 

Hanzo dice por lo bajo. "No."

 

McCree resiste. "¿Por qué no?"

 

"Me distraería," afirma Hanzo, rodando hacia atrás sus hombros. "Tan ruidoso como es, con su arma y su boca." levanta una mano antes de que McCree pueda protestar. “Si desea observar mi puntería, que así sea -- puede mirar. Pero eso es todo lo que puede hacer. Prohíbo que arruine mi concentración con su charla sin sentido."

 

Se necesita la mayor parte de la compostura de Jesse para no poner los ojos en blanco. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo mirar?”

 

"Tómelo o déjelo. No consiento nada más.”

 

McCree levanta las manos. "Bien, bien. Lo hacemos a tu manera, Shimada-san.”

 

Hanzo arruga la nariz. "¿Por qué se dirige a mi así?"

 

"¿Cómo qué?"

 

"'Shimada-san.' Está usando el honorífico japonés apropiado." él huele, como si acabara de percibir un olor desagradable. “Hasta ahora me ha tratado con nada más que nombres crudos. ¿Por qué se dirige a mi así ahora?”

 

Jesse se rasca el pecho. "Solo trato de ser educado." Y luego, "después de todo, ¿no eres un apropiado compañero japonés?"

 

Hanzo sonríe burlón. Jesse siente un cosquilleo de su cabello pinchando en la nuca.

 

"Sí," dice, pasando junto al pistolero para irse. "Más de lo que usted es algo apropiado."

 

\---

 

La práctica comienza según las exigencias de Hanzo: no hay diálogo, no hay interrupción, no hay tolerancia al ruido. McCree tiene más o menos prohibido hablar por completo. Puede mirar y observar desde una distancia no mayor a diez pies de la plataforma de tiro. No se le permite comentar sobre la forma o el rendimiento del arquero. Ayudar a Hanzo con el equipo o la programación de objetivos está permitido siempre y cuando mantenga su distancia. Hanzo parece reacio a dejar que McCree entre en un radio de cinco pies.

 

Jesse cumple sin problemas. Él observa desde una silla, con las botas apoyadas en un contenedor de almacenamiento. Hanzo abandona el rango cada vez que considera que los ejercicios han terminado; recupera las flechas, lleva su equipo en los hombros, y le ofrece a McCree un silencioso asentimiento de despedida. El pistolero cierra después y apaga las luces. Él regresa al dormitorio bajo el brillo de una luna azafrán.

\---

 

Torbjorn comienza la construcción de un nuevo sistema de torretas de defensa. También comienza un jardín fuera de su taller. McCree toma la tarea de regar las plantas cada noche antes de ir al Rango 2. Pronto, las vides de calabaza caen con gruesas flores doradas.

 

Lena encuentra una máquina de karaoke rota en los viejos cuartos de la tripulación. Con la ayuda de Winston, lo arregla y lo conecta al monitor principal en la sala de grabación. El equipo se turna para cantar canciones después de la cena. McCree le dice a todo el mundo que se entusiasme con _Ring of Fire_ ; Lúcio grita de entusiasmo, solo para gemir unos minutos más tarde mientras Reinhardt ruge en las voces de _Careless Whisper_.

 

"Nunca volveré a bailar," él está totalmente de acuerdo con las letras, ganándose un golpecito de Ángela riendo.

 

Hanzo le lanza a Jesse una mirada fulminante cuando silba el estribillo de saxofón de la canción durante la práctica de esa noche.

 

"Cesa, tonto," murmura.

 

"Lo siento, Shimada-san." McCree observa al arquero tomar su postura nuevamente. Los contornos de su brazo tatuado brillan con sudor.

 

Intenta imaginar a Hanzo cantando karaoke antes de concluir que es más probable que vea a los cerdos volar.

 

\---

 

"Lo que necesitamos es potencia de fuego," anuncia Winston en la sala de reuniones después de la duodécima ronda de simulaciones fallidas. Athena superpone los números bajos del equipo en el proyector holográfico; Winston los golpea con un puntero. "Pesos pesados. Especialistas. Otro ingeniero, para suplementar las torres de Torbjorn, o un brazo defensivo para ayudar a Reinhardt afuera."

 

"Podría usar un francotirador," gruñe Torbjorn, apoyándose contra la mesa. “Alguien para cubrir las torretas. En los viejos tiempos, los ojos de Amari mantenían a mis bebés disparando en las seis cadenas. Ni un solo hostil podía pasarla.”

 

McCree siente los ojos de Ángela desde el otro lado de la habitación. Él no dice nada.

 

\---

 

Los días se arrastran. El equipo lucha con ejercicios cooperativos; empiezan a perder impulso. McCree se despierta dos veces con las pesadillas de un cañón leonado lleno de cadáveres. Los cuervos rodean el cielo sobre el abismo; un cráneo calcáreo espera en la roja arena del desierto.

 

 _Una mierda para sincronizarte_ , suspira la voz a través de sus sueños.

 

\---

 

El periódico local tiene un crucigrama. McCree lo trae una noche mientras Hanzo prueba una nueva cuerda de arco.

 

"Hm," dice Jesse.

 

"Qué," gruñe Hanzo, mirando por encima de su hombro.

 

El pistolero murmura sin levantar la vista. “Palabra de seis letras que comienza con una ‘d’ y se ajusta a una fruta repugnante."

 

"¿Qué te dije acerca de hablar sin sentido, tonto?" refunfuña Hanzo, volteando al rango. Él espera que McCree arrastre alguna molesta ocurrencia; cuando no dice nada, lo mira y lo ve reflexionando en silencio en la página.

 

Hanzo tensa la cuerda y apunta. Él dispara; la flecha pega un centímetro a la derecha del centro. Él suspira. En una voz cargada de desdén, Hanzo murmura: "durián."

 

McCree reacciona. "¿Hm?"

 

"Durián," repite Hanzo. "Palabra de seis letras que comienza con una 'd'." frunce el ceño ante la cuerda como si lo hubiera insultado. "Tienen un olor repugnante."

 

Encaja. Jesse sonríe y golpea el papel con su pluma. "Gracias, Shimada-san."

 

_Chico listo. Buen tiro._

 

Al día siguiente, el arquero ofrece 'sacerdote' como un término de seis letras para 'un oficiante', 'flor' como una solución de cuatro letras para 'la traducción al español de flower', e 'imbécil' como siete letras para reemplazar la palabra 'vaquero'.

 

McCree pasa la última media hora de práctica preguntándose cómo se ve Hanzo con el pelo suelto.

 

\---

 

Genji lo contacta después de la cena durante la cuarta semana.

 

"Quería agradecerte por llevarle a Hanzo sus suministros," ofrece mientras Jesse lava los platos. “Fui negligente al no hacerlo yo mismo. Mientras él todavía se está adaptando, yo también.” Genji inclina su cabeza. “Me sorprendió saber que fuiste tú quien se ofreció a ver lo que él necesitaba. ¿Están resolviendo sus problemas?”

 

"Bueno, Genji-kun." McCree seca un plato naranja. "Eso es lo que simplemente llamamos ‘hospitalidad,’ de dónde vengo."

 

Genji murmura. "Ah, sí. He oído que es importante ser hospitalario en Texas.”

 

McCree casi pone los ojos en blanco. _No otra vez esto._ "Más o menos todo el sur de Estados Unidos."

 

Genji parece menos perplejo acerca de la geografía que su hermano. “En Japón es un concepto muy importante también. Espero que mi hermano lo acepte sin rudeza. Puede sospechar mucho de los motivos de los demás."

 

McCree se encoge de hombros. "Nada que no podamos resolver."

 

Él se arrastra a los dormitorios a la mañana siguiente después de un entrenamiento de castigo con Reinhardt cuando ve a Genji nuevamente situado en el saliente de la torre de comunicaciones. Esta vez, no está solo. Juntos, los hermanos Shimada se sientan frente al mar. Sus bufandas revolotean alegremente en la brisa, como un par de banderines.

 

\---

 

Dormir solo trae temor. McCree sueña con áridas arenas apiladas de pájaros muertos.

 

"Te ves terrible," Hanzo lo sobresalta con el brusco comentario en la práctica. Él escanea el cansado pistolero de pies a cabeza. "¿Estás enfermo?"

 

"Todo está bien," Jesse miente, sabiendo que no lo está, ansioso por volver a su silencio habitual.

 

Un paquete lo espera en su puerta cuando él regresa. Hanzo dejó cuatro bolsitas de té _hōjicha_ en una pequeña caja de cartón. Un trozo del post-it naranja se asoma desde el borde, una pequeña bandera.

 

McCree hace una taza de té con agua caliente de la ducha. Se duerme con una extraña sensación de gratitud -- como si la bebida fuera mejor que el bourbon, a pesar de las pesadillas que llegan de todos modos.

 

\---

 

Los avistamientos de Hanzo aumentan durante el día. Lúcio lo ve una tarde deambulando por la bodega de carga; Lena lo ve en la sala de grabación hojeando libros en el estante comunal. Se va antes de que alguien tenga la oportunidad de saludarlo primero.

 

La conversación comienza a deslizarse en la práctica de la tarde. Ciertos temas están fuera de los límites; McCree siente que es más fácil enumerar qué temas _puede_ discutir con Hanzo en lugar de los que son tabú. Armas, combate y tácticas son todas aceptables. Las bromas y los cuentos largos no lo son. Si una historia le toma a McCree más de un minuto para relatarla, Hanzo lo interrumpe. Los murmullos y el canto están todavía prohibidos. A cualquier pregunta personal le da una mirada fulminante.

 

McCree a veces lo hace de todos modos solo para escuchar el sonido regio de ‘silencio, tonto.’

 

\---

 

Para la quinta semana, Hanzo finalmente permite que el pistolero practique con Peacekeeper. No espera que McCree elimine seis objetivos en movimiento con un solo un abanico de balas. Le ordena a Jesse que recargue y realice la hazaña otra vez. McCree se obliga; se esfuerza por no sonreír ante la sorpresa del arquero.

 

"No actuaste así en China," dice Hanzo, incrédulo.

 

"Nope." Jesse hace girar su speedloader. "No estaba buscando matar a nadie en esa misión."

 

"Vishkar ciertamente buscaba matarte."

 

Él sonríe. "Bueno, mira quién todavía respira, ¿eh, Shimada-san?"

 

Hanzo responde "Cualquiera puede experimentar buena fortuna."

 

Él piensa -- no, está _seguro_ \-- que Hanzo mira hacia otro lado impresionado.

 

\---

 

“¡Aquí!” Lúcio se desplaza por el pavimento durante un juego de fin de semana de hockey callejero. Reinhardt le pasa el disco y él lo golpea para el gol. El portero Torbjorn bloquea el disparo al sonido de los aplausos de su compañera Tracer.

 

Jesse mira desde la pasarela mientras fuma. Ve a Hanzo y Genji observando desde una cornisa cercana; de vez en cuando, Genji señalará algo en el juego para llamar la atención de su hermano.

 

Es difícil decirlo, pero él cree que Hanzo se ve relajado.

 

\---

 

Jesse está regando los tomates maduros durante la sexta semana cuando Hanzo se acerca. Da un salto cuando el hombre más bajo lo saluda con un brusco ‘hola’.

 

"Mi hermano me dice que su organización necesita más talento." él entrecierra los ojos a McCree. “¿Es por eso que quería verme practicar? ¿Quería mi ayuda para su equipo?

 

Las cejas de Jesse se levantan. "Uh, naw, no estaba detrás de eso." esboza una sonrisa simpática a través de su sorpresa. "Era más de un interés personal, la verdad."

 

Hanzo lo considera. "He observado a su equipo. Lo que tienen en espíritu, les falta en cohesión. Tal vez una mente táctica como la mía pueda darles a sus compañeros la precisión que requieren.”

 

Jesse no sabe si sentirse eufórico o consternado de que el ‘interés personal’ haya pasado por la cabeza de Hanzo. "Bueno, hey, Shimada-san. Apuesto a que Winston estaría encantado de saber que estás dispuesto a ayudar. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacerle saber que te unirás, y apuesto a que él --”

 

"No." interrumpe Hanzo, severo. "No me uniré a su Overwatch. Esa no es la proposición. Ofrezco mi asistencia en sus pruebas de simulación. Eso es definitivo, y no más."

 

McCree cierra la manguera de agua. "Mismo acuerdo. Como dije. Si estás dispuesto a ayudar, tienes algunas voces a tu favor."

 

Hanzo evalúa a McCree con ojos pesados. "Debo llamarle otra cosa que no sea 'tonto', si queremos trabajar juntos."

 

"Supongo que sí."

 

"Considera esto mi oferta." Hanzo se inclina hacia delante por la cintura antes de partir. "Lo veré en la práctica, Yankee-san."

 

\---

 

Las estadísticas del equipo se duplican después de que Hanzo se une a las simulaciones del grupo. El arquero lucha a un nivel físico que rivaliza con algunos de los ex agentes de la élite de Overwatch. Rebasa, sobrepasa y derrota a los oponentes de IA en cada simulación que enfrentan. Hanzo complementa a la perfección al equipo; es enérgico pero nunca grosero, conciso en sus críticas sin aplastar la moral. Winston y Athena no pueden elogiarlo lo suficiente; su visión les lleva a reescribir dos de sus cinco estrategias de misión actuales.

 

McCree compartiría totalmente el entusiasmo si no fuera por el apodo. Se enfada en el vestuario después de soportar una extenuante simulación donde Hanzo le gritó durante toda la pelea.

 

Al menos el arquero parece disfrutar genuinamente del combate. McCree observa una repetición de su rendimiento en la pantalla del centro de control: saltando de pared a pared, ágil como un ala, lanzándose para cubrir a sus compañeros del fuego con una lluvia de flechas pálidas. Hanzo escalando una torre de vigilancia; Hanzo disparando a los bots que intentaban derrumbar una torreta; Hanzo se zambulle como halcón para golpear a un blanco que pasa con el lado ancho de su arco.

 

Jesse mira la repetición cinco veces más antes de apagar apresuradamente la pantalla.

 

\---

 

Se están enfriando después de un trote matutino cuando Hanzo dice: "azul."

 

Jesse mira por encima, jadeando. "¿Qué dijiste, Shimada-san?"

 

"Color preferido." Hanzo resopla, de pie con las manos en su cintura. Su hombro desnudo está resbaladizo por el sudor. "Usted preguntó cuál era el mío, hace algún tiempo. Durante una de sus conversaciones. La respuesta es azul.”

 

McCree gruñe, recordando. Se inclina y finge atarse los zapatos para evitar mirar las brillantes líneas de la poderosa garganta de Hanzo. "Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Eso es bueno. El mío es --"

 

"Rojo. Como su rostro. Recuerdo algunas de sus bromas sin sentido.” Hanzo resopla, un seco _eh-heh._ "Vamos, Yankee-san. Winston está esperando en el rango.”

 

Eso podría haber sido casi divertido. Lo habría disfrutado, si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido y maldito apodo.

 

 _Supongo que eso es lo que obtengo por llamarlo 'Legolas'_ , él piensa, algo amargado.

 

\---

 

"Ven a cenar mañana."

 

Hanzo baja su arco. Mira hacia atrás a Jesse. "¿Qué?"

 

Es la semana siete. McCree está limpiando a Peacekeeper. Él mira a Hanzo después de tener la mirada en las piezas de la pistola que brillan en la mesa. “Cena con el equipo. Mañana a la tarde, pollo teriyaki. Deberías venir."

 

Hanzo frunce el ceño. "No quiero imponer."

 

Jesse suelta una risa baja, retumbando. "Reinhardt cocina como si estuviera alimentando a una iglesia bautista. Una boca extra nos estaría haciendo un favor."

 

Él está preparado para la disidencia silenciosa de Hanzo, no tanto para la noche siguiente cuando el arquero entra al comedor junto a su hermano. La habitación se queda en silencio; solo el locutor de radio habla mientras el equipo intercambia miradas. Hanzo duda en entrar, mirando a su alrededor lentamente, como si fuera la persona más sorprendida por su inesperada aparición.

 

Jesse rompe el silencio con un cálido y arrastrado "howdy."

 

"Buenas noches," responde Hanzo, y el equipo responde del mismo modo. Él se sienta en la mesa entre Genji y McCree, y cena sin conversar. El pistolero admira la forma en que come Hanzo: limpio, metódico, sin migajas derramadas.

 

Ambos hermanos Shimada ayudan a Ángela con los platos. Hanzo agradece rígidamente a Reinhardt por la comida. És sorprendido por la sonrisa del caballero, su rugido de risa, la fuerte palmada en el hombro.

 

"¿Te gustó?" Jesse pregunta después, en la práctica.

 

"El gran hombre pelea bien," es todo lo que dirá Hanzo.

 

Torbjorn apuesta a que no regresará para otra comida. Lena desearía haber apostado dinero en eso cuando Hanzo vuelve a asistir dos noches después. Y, después de eso: todas las demás.

 

\---

 

En los últimos días del confinamiento, el arquero es una constante. Como las gaviotas o el jardín -- que es donde Lúcio lo ve una noche mientras está patinando en la pista. Hanzo está inspeccionando las flores blancas en el enrejado. McCree fuma cerca de allí; está regando el lecho.

 

Lúcio cree que puede oír el murmullo de sus voces bajas mezclándose con la brisa.

 

\---

 

Jesse cree que debería haberlo visto venir. Tal es Hanzo: muy lento, o endemoniadamente rápido.

 

Es una noche libre de la cena de grupo. Torbjorn se ha ido a la cama temprano. Lena, Winston, Reinhardt y Lúcio están viendo películas en la sala de grabación. Ángela trabaja hasta tarde en su oficina. Genji y Zenyatta salen a meditar por los acantilados. McCree riega las calabazas y los tomates; él quita algunos gusanos y piensa que Torbjorn debería construir un gallinero.

 

Se dirige al rango 2 para la práctica de la noche y encuentra a Hanzo ausente. Jesse levanta la pantalla y descubre que nadie se ha conectado o desconectado desde que se fueron la noche anterior.

 

"¿Puedes comunicarte con él?" le pregunta a Athena a través de la interfaz de voz.

 

"Se conectó por última vez en el rango 1," responde Athena. "Hace dos horas."

 

Jesse se rasca el cuello. "Bueno, ¿cuándo se desconectó?"

 

"Él aún tiene que hacerlo."

 

Jesse tarda cinco minutos en cruzar el Watchpoint y llegar a las salas de entrenamiento. Un espeluznante presagio lo punza; no puede sacudir la sensación de que algo podría estar mal. No es común en Hanzo desviarse de la rutina.

 

Es curioso cómo sucedió eso. Los dos han caído en una rutina confiable. Él lo considera en el ascensor bajando hasta el rango.

 

Él se registra, mira alrededor del vestíbulo, lo encuentra vacío. McCree deambula por el campo de entrenamiento y encuentra el carcaj y el Storm Bow azul de Hanzo apoyados contra un estante. McCree frunce el ceño. Las armas parecen desocupadas, casi inofensivas cuando no están en manos del maestro. Esto molesta a McCree más de lo que prefiere aceptar.

 

Un siseo estático carga el aire alrededor de la entrada del vestuario. El agua corre en una de las duchas. Él entrecierra los ojos a través vapor. Está a punto de darse la vuelta y dejarlo.

 

Entonces oye un ruido abrupto.

 

"Yannnn- _kee_ -san."

 

Detrás de él en un banco de la esquina está sentado Hanzo. Sus mejillas están rosadas; su rostro está húmedo. Él rebota el recipiente mate dorado en la rodilla prostética derecha.

 

Está ebrio.

 

"Perdí nuestra práctica," dice Hanzo perezosamente, moviendo su pierna derecha. "¿Viniste todo este camino para reprenderme?"

 

Jesse no sabe que decir. Su oreja derecha zumba; no está seguro de si es estático por las duchas o por el ruido de su creciente pulso. Hanzo está vestido sobre el banco de una manera que solo puede describirse como provocativa. Su ropa cuelga suelta todo el camino del lado izquierdo hasta su vientre; es imposible no apreciar la vista. Jesse lucha y pierde ante las ganas de absorber la vista de su piel desnuda y sus músculos, persiguiendo el tatuaje hasta la cola sobre su pecho. Su mirada se vuelve descarada. Una patada de impulso roe sus entrañas; él ha dejado que Hanzo lo afecte durante meses, dándole pasos lentos y garganta seca. ¿No sería esta una buena oportunidad para cruzar las fichas y hacer algo más que solo _mirar_?

 

McCree frunce el ceño. No parece correcto. En todo caso, se siente como si Hanzo se estuviera burlando de él.

 

Cuando Jesse encuentra su voz, es ronca. "Shimada-san, creo que es mejor que te vayas de aquí, ahora."

 

Hanzo resopla y toma un trago. "Creo que estás aquí para reprenderme."

 

Jesse traga saliva. El arquero lo dice como si fuera _afectuoso_.

 

Hanzo se levanta del banco y pasea por la habitación, tambaleándose, mirando el borde de su recipiente mate. "¿No es esa una cosa que dicen en Texas, Yankee-san? ‘Sal de aquí ahora’, ¿como si fueras el sheriff de la ciudad?”

 

El estómago de Jesse amenaza con saltar directamente fuera de su pecho. Se relame los labios. "No soy de Texas."

 

"Sí, lo eres."

 

"No, no lo soy."

 

"Sí, lo _eres_."

 

"No, _no lo soy._ "

 

Hanzo hace ruido, balanceándose a medida que se acerca: "a quién le _importa_ de dónde seas."

 

Para su alivio (y un poco de consternación culpable), el arquero pasa bruscamente a su lado. Jesse se gira para seguirlo, con el sarape recogido bajo su brazo. "¿Hay alguna razón específica por la que estás aquí, bebiendo como un pez?"

 

Hanzo se encoge de hombros. Caen flojamente de nuevo. Él lanza a McCree una mirada oscura sobre su hombro tatuado. "Si nado lo suficientemente río arriba, volveré para avisarle."

 

Jesse siente que hay alguna referencia que no obtiene, pero no entiende por qué. Cuando Hanzo se agacha para recoger su arco, decide intervenir.

 

"Baja eso," comienza, alcanzando el carcaj de Hanzo.

 

Hanzo aparta el brazo mecánico de Jesse. "Quite sus patas de mis cosas."

 

"Estás más borracho que una mofeta, compañero, no te voy a dejar tocar nada con filo."

 

“¡Devuélvelo!” Hanzo se abalanza; Jesse aleja el carcaj y saca el arco del estante mientras el arquero tropieza para recuperarlo. "Usted ladrón harapiento --"

 

“Empácalo, Shimada-san. No nos vamos a quedar aquí."

 

"¡Voy a hacer lo que quiera!"

 

"No lo dudo en absoluto, pero no lo harás estando cerca de armas."

 

"Devuélveme mis flechas o yo" -- intentando no calumniar-- "cortaré su desaliñado cuello."

 

Jesse se burla. "¿Sí? Tú y qué cuchillo.”

 

“Nunca me quedo desarmado, ni siquiera en una situación de descanso o calma. No desafíes mi presunción de que tienes medio cerebro. Tenga la seguridad, Yankee-san" -- Hanzo regresa la arrogancia hacia él -- "si quisiera perforar su carne, sacaría la hoja necesaria."

 

Jesse piensa que todo este intercambio podría bordear lo divertido si no estuviera tan distraído por los contornos desnudos de Hanzo. Si no fuera tan absurdo ver a _Hanzo_ actuar de esta manera. "¿De dónde?"

 

Hanzo lo considera. Entonces, él sonríe burlón. "De mi trasero."

 

McCree ha tenido suficiente. Toma el brazo cubierto con mangas de Hanzo mientras alcanza el carcaj y empuja el cuero directamente al pecho de él. El impacto sorprende a Hanzo lo suficiente como para que McCree pueda lanzar el brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros del hombre y empujarlo a su lado. "Vamos."

 

Antes de que Hanzo pueda salirse del brazo, están pasando apresuradamente por el vestíbulo.

 

"A dónde vamos," murmura Hanzo, tropezando lejos de McCree cuando llegan al ascensor. Y luego, casi culpable: "Dejé la ducha corriendo."

 

"Volveré y la cerraré." Jesse presiona el botón del elevador; las puertas se abren. Hanzo se mueve con pesadez obedientemente, apretando el carcaj contra su pecho.

 

El ascensor se cierra y comienza a subir. Jesse está de pie contra la pared trasera, pone las manos en sus caderas y aspira en un aliento estremecedor. Él mira a Hanzo, quien está mirando el suelo. Y luego él mira a Jesse, quien mira a la puerta.

 

"Yo bebo," murmura Hanzo. Y luego, como un contrito: "a veces."

 

"Veo eso," responde Jesse.

 

"No soy un borracho."

 

"Nunca dije que lo fueras."

 

"Por qué bebo es asunto mío. No debo explicarle a usted, ni a nadie aquí. No soy miembro de su Overwatch y nunca lo seré. Si bebo hasta estar borracho, esa es mi elección y mi carga."

 

Jesse nota que el cabello de Hanzo está empezando a deshilacharse de su cola. Él se estiraría para enderezar la bufanda si no creyera que perdería un dedo en el proceso. En cambio, suspira. "Todos tenemos vicios, Shimada-san."

 

Hanzo reflexiona sobre esto en un ebrio silencio. Su mirada se balancea sobre Jesse. "¿Por qué fumas esos cigarros?"

 

"Porque me gustan."

 

"Son baratos. Probablemente veneno."

 

"También lo es el sake, Shimada-san, pero no te voy a dar un mal momento por eso."

 

Hanzo hace un sonido con su garganta. "Usted es tan peludo. ¿Alguna vez recortó su barba?”

 

"No tengo ninguna maquinilla."

 

Hanzo gesticula con el recipiente mate, derramando su contenido. "Muy apropiado. Tiene una cara salvaje.” Cuando Jesse no responde, se enfada. "Esto fue un error. Usted me despreciará por esto más tarde. Hará bromas y lo sostendrá contra mi honor.”

 

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?"

 

Hanzo no responde. Sus ojos han caído a la hebilla del cinturón de Jesse. "¿Qué significa eso?"

 

Jesse desea enormemente que el arquero se enfoque en cualquier otra cosa que _no_ esté cerca de su entrepierna. Ya es bastante malo que la mirada de Hanzo esté sobre él, buscando y puntuando; puede detectar el leve olor a sudor y jabón bajo el alcohol en su aliento. Si Hanzo se acerca más, Jesse cree que se le pondrán los pelos de punta. "Es, uh, un acrónimo."

 

Hanzo se inclina. "Déjame adivinar. Expresión de vaquero.”

 

"Te lo diré cuando estés sobrio."

 

Las puertas se abren justo cuando Hanzo agarra el cuello de su camisa. Jesse se sacude, tirado hacia abajo; el instinto lo hace sujetar al hombre más pequeño de sus anchos hombros. Su sombrero se inclina hacia adelante. Deja caer el arco. Ellos colisionan. Hanzo lo empuja en un choque que los golpea de costado contra la pared. Un jadeo escapa del pistolero; la rodilla de Hanzo se acuchilla en su muslo.

 

Está tan cerca que Jesse ve el moteado en sus elegantes ojos marrones.

 

"Dime lo que significa," murmura Hanzo, a centímetros de su rostro, "o tal vez te asesine."

 

Lentamente Jesse se da cuenta de que ha sido atrapado una vez más. Tirado duramente por esa cuerda, que abarca la vida y la muerte. Los repiques de deleite y agonía lo poseen cuando se da cuenta de la facilidad con que puede agarrar esas franjas dracónicas y tirar de él. Él quiere empujar; quiere pelear; quiere sofocar sus labios con un beso lleno de humo. Incongruentemente, pero igual de apasionado: quiere sacar su arma y pegar el cañón directamente en la cara de Hanzo. Pero seguramente todo significaría su desaparición. Una inoportuna destrucción por un enemigo de otro mundo. Ambos son asesinos, pero Hanzo se llama a sí mismo el dragón. Su próximo disparo -- ya sea una flecha o un beso -- no fallará.

 

Jesse se lame los labios. Él inhala; el tiembla.

 

"Hazlo," retumba, colgando de un hilo.

 

Antes de que puedan, la alarma de la puerta del ascensor se dispara en un sonido agudo.

 

Hanzo se sobresalta. Él libera a McCree, lo empuja a un lado, apartándolo de la pared. Intercambian miradas de sorpresa, odio, calor repentino; el rostro de Hanzo se ruboriza. Jesse está a punto de alcanzarlo cuando Hanzo se agacha para agarrar su arco. Sale corriendo por las puertas. Jesse tropieza tras él. El replique de sus espuelas hace eco en las vigas. Hanzo se ha ido, desvanecido en la noche bajo una luna amarilla creciente.

 

McCree golpea su espalda contra la pared. Alcanza el cuello arrugado de su camisa y respira hondo.

 

Su corazón late ruidoso a través de sus tímpanos, rugiendo: _tonto, tonto_ \--

 

_Eres un tonto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas traducción:  
> -Fletching (también conocido como vuelo) es la estabilización aerodinámica de flechas o dardos con materiales como plumas, cada una de las cuales se denomina fletch.  
> -Rojo. Como su rostro (Red. Like your face.): es una broma por la rima de las palabras en inglés.  
> -Recipiente Mate (llamado porongo también): es el recipiente con sake que lleva Hanzo colgado en su cintura. 
> 
> Notas autor Original (Tener en cuenta de que ya no está activa, para ir a los enlaces por favor visitar la historia original)  
> \- ¡Este fic es impulsado por la motivación de CptJazzbeard, thoughiseemtame y franklytriggering!  
> \- Referencias: el pan de Lúcio, el té de Hanzo, la canción que canta McCree, la canción que canta Reinhardt (y McCree silba), el odioso durian.  
> \- Las cosas se están ardiendo ahora. QUIÉN SABE DONDE IRÁ A PARTIR DE AQUÍ.  
> \- (Estoy bromeando, sé exactamente a dónde va)  
> \- Y, si sienten que Hanzo es bastante duro/frío todavía, les aseguro -- las cosas mejoran. Él tiene un montón de 'cosas' por superar.  
> \- Puedes seguirme en Tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

> *** CORPORACIÓN VISHKAR**
> 
> *** PROTOCOLO DE GIBBS - OPERACIÓN: BLACKHAT**
> 
> *** SISTEMA ETAPA 1** \- INFILTRACIÓN WATCHPOINT
> 
> *** UBICACIÓN:** 36°08'28.8"N 5°20'39.1"W
> 
> *** JEFE EJEC OP:** SANJAY KOPPAL
> 
> *** OFICIAL AL MANDO** : APEXUS
> 
> *** PERSONAL ASIGNADO:** SCALIX; TESSELA; CHIRAL; AMARYLID; PALINDROS
> 
> *** APOYO** : 20
> 
> *** MEMO:** Nuestro equipo está posicionado frente a la costa del territorio de GIB en una vista clara de la ubicación objetivo. Estamos esperando para comenzar la etapa 1 de la infiltración en el Watchpoint aproximadamente a las 2000 CET (UTC + 01:00) el viernes por la noche después de que se haya configurado el teletransportador.
> 
> *** MEMO:** La recuperación de nuestro archivo se establece con prioridad ALTA. La recuperación del Espécimen C-1193 se establece con prioridad MEDIA. En defensa de las prioridades, todos los hostiles que interfieren con los objetivos deben ser neutralizados.
> 
>  
> 
> **TRANSCRIPCIÓN:** JEO Koppal reportándose para la revisión final. Los sistemas están verdes. Están autorizados para progresar.
> 
> **TRANSCRIPCIÓN:** Buena suerte, agentes. Recuerden nuestras instrucciones: el mundo no necesita otro resurgimiento de Overwatch.
> 
> **TRANSCRIPCIÓN:** Etapa 1, en espera.

 

\---

 

Fuera del ascensor, cuando su audición se aclara, Jesse se da vuelta y regresa directamente a los dormitorios. Se dirige a la puerta de Hanzo, las espuelas tintinean y su pecho se agita con cada aliento arduamente ganado. Él golpea la puerta con el puño. "Shimada-san, hey."

 

Sin respuesta.

 

Dos golpes más. Jesse apoya su antebrazo de metal en el panel. Él exhala, silbando rápidamente a través de sus fosas nasales. Se lame los labios.

 

"Shimada-san, vamos, ya," dice, alzando la voz. "¿Estás ahí?"

 

Silencio. Jesse sopesa sus opciones. Hay un montón de lugares alrededor del Watchpoint donde el arquero podría haber ido. Hanzo podría haber escalado el acantilado, arrastrándose hacia algún saliente o escondite donde pueda refugiarse y volver a estar sobrio. Jesse rápidamente reprime una imagen que revolotea por su mente de un Hanzo borracho resbalando por las rocas, colgando hacia su muerte. Se dice a sí mismo que es una preocupación estúpida; la embriaguez no evitará que Hanzo se escape. En este punto, ¿quién sabe qué hará? No él.

 

McCree da vuelta al edificio de los dormitorios, comprueba el jardín, vuelve a visitar el Rango 2. Hanzo no está en ninguna parte. Abatido, se retira a su habitación. El reloj brilla como un ojo rojo en la pared: 2248. Él tira al suelo su sarape, se quita el sombrero y lo coloca en el tocador, patea el tocador, se da vuelta, patea una caja de cigarros vacía sobre la alfombra desgastada y muele su talón en la caja vacía de _hōjicha_. McCree pasa su mano de metal por su cara, pellizcando su barbilla, tocando el pelo grueso de su barba.

 

Hanzo puede cuidar de sí mismo. McCree, por otro lado, piensa que esto debe ser lo que siente un perro cuando lo dejan fuera bajo la lluvia.

 

Él abre el cristal de la ventana para poder fumar. A través de los listones de humo, puede ver la silueta dentada del acantilado, la franja brillante de la pista de drones vagando hacia la torre de comunicaciones y el laboratorio de Winston. McCree trata de concentrarse en la luz que se refleja en el metal – brillando por las lámparas industriales y la luna de verano -- en lugar de pensar en el sensual hundimiento de la garganta de Hanzo. La piel descubierta de su pecho, su hombro tatuado. Los diamantes de músculo que se entrelazaban en su torso, una cuadrícula musculosa.

 

Mueve el pulgar y el índice alrededor del puente de su nariz. Ni todos los cigarros en Gibraltar lograran quemar esas imágenes de su cabeza. También hay bourbon, si quiere apagar su mente con un tipo diferente de fuego – pero él está chispeando, eléctrico en los extremos. Jesse pica por todas partes, roído de adentro hacia afuera por los ojos y la voz de Hanzo. Ese maldito recipiente mate, chapoteando en sus muslos.

 

Él toma una ducha: caliente, luego fría. Limpia y engrasa a Peacekeeper. Bebe una taza de té. Nada ayuda. McCree se rinde.

 

 _Desafortunado_ , suspira la oscura voz en el fondo de su mente.

 

"Go blow yourself," resopla -- y más tarde, cuando se encorva y se dobla en el cálido y humeante hueco de su litera, infelizmente se masturba solo en la oscuridad.

 

\---

 

McCree se despierta en la mañana con mensajes de Winston en su bandeja de entrada. Los correos electrónicos declaran que está cancelando las simulaciones para hoy y mañana -- jueves y viernes -- para permitir que el equipo descanse antes de la próxima gran misión en Siberia. Hay una solicitud ligeramente pasivo-agresiva de que todo el personal que use las duchas junto al Rango 1 tenga cuidado de cerrarlas cuando hayan terminado de bañarse. El piso se ha inundado en el pasado cuando el agua corre por demasiado tiempo.

 

Él fuma, se limpia, se viste, vaga por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Hanzo. Está cerrada y bloqueada. Se acerca más, con la mano izquierda levantada y apretada en un puño suelto. Él se detiene. Tal vez Hanzo está dormido. Tal vez está con resaca; tal vez él no está allí. Tal vez Jesse sea la última persona que quisiera ver, y al tocar la puerta asegura que esa preferencia nunca cambie.

 

 _Evasivo por naturaleza._ Le recuerda la voz de Ángela de una mañana hace ya mucho tiempo. Jesse suspira y se retira.

 

La hora de la cena los reúne. Hanzo llega con Genji; nada en su apariencia parece fuera de lo común, pero McCree se da cuenta de lo rápido que mira hacia otro lado después de que intercambian miradas. Especialmente cuando se sientan uno al lado del otro, tal como lo han hecho durante las últimas dos semanas, nada ha cambiado en su ubicación -- y Hanzo come con su habitual silencio.

 

McCree piensa que nadie en la sala notaría algo fuera de lo común sobre el comportamiento de Hanzo, excepto él. Para cualquier observador, Hanzo es tan rutinario y taciturno como siempre. Nada está mal o fuera de lugar. Y aunque McCree siente que saltará de su silla si la manga de Hanzo lo roza, no hay forma en que él pueda explicar el por qué a alguien que fuera testigo de ello.

 

Más tarde, él está regando el jardín (y está fumando su tercer cigarrillo desde la cena) cuando ve a Hanzo dirigirse hacia los dormitorios. McCree se apresura con tanta impaciencia a cerrar el grifo que casi se empapa con la manguera.

 

"Hey," interrumpe McCree una vez que finalmente lo alcanza. "Hey, Shimada-san. Espera, ¿quieres?”

 

Cuando Hanzo lanza una mirada por encima de su hombro, el corazón de Jesse salta a su garganta. "Qué quieres."

 

McCree sacude el agua de su mano y la seca en el borde de su sarape. "Uh, solo quería ver cómo estabas, ya sabes, después. Um. De anoche."

 

El comportamiento de Hanzo cambia casi de inmediato; se detiene, se prepara para discutir con Jesse y frunce el ceño. "Estoy bien."

 

¿Hanzo alguna vez ha sonado tan defensivo? "Ah, bueno. Yo también.” Jesse inclina su sombrero. "Sólo quería comprobarlo, es todo. Fue una noche extraña, en lo que respecta a lo normal."

 

“Una noche extraña.” él lo repite como si Jesse lo hubiera amenazado. Estira sus hombros hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de enfurecerse. "Qué quieres decir." Cauteloso, como si estuviera desafiando al pistolero: _no lo menciones si valoras tu vida._

 

Jesse se encoge de hombros casi inocentemente. "Sí. Ya sabes. Realmente no pudimos hablar demasiado."

Hanzo entrecierra los ojos, como si esa no fuera la aclaración que esperaba. "Hablamos lo suficiente."

 

"Supongo que sí." Jesse se rasca la cabeza; ahora se pregunta si Hanzo recuerda algo de la noche anterior. "Solo quería asegurarme de que las cosas no fueran incómodas entre nosotros o algo. Que quedemos con el pie derecho y todo eso.” suelta Jesse antes de que el otro hombre pueda hablar. "De verdad, solo quería asegurarme de que no me estuvieras evitando.”

 

"Me senté a tu lado en la cena. Estoy parado aquí ahora mismo, hablándote, en persona. ¿Algo de eso transmite la sensación de que te estoy evitando?”

 

El estómago de Jesse sube y baja. Si no fuera por el tono de Hanzo, esto sería totalmente afirmativo -- un peso menos directamente de sus hombros. _Bien, no me está evitando_. "Naw, supongo que tienes razón. Era solo una preocupación mía, eso es todo."

 

Hanzo considera a Jesse por un momento, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Luego levanta la barbilla: un gesto arrogante que Jesse piensa que no podría ser más irresistible. "Evitarte sería perjudicial para nuestro progreso. Espero verte en la práctica esta noche. La misión de Siberia requerirá que todos los agentes desempeñen en su punto máximo, sin espacio para errores o desaciertos. Me decepcionó que el científico cancelara las simulaciones. Como tal: hay que entrenar.”

 

"Uh." Jesse sopla de su cigarrillo. "Okay."

 

"Quiero ver todo lo que puedes hacer con tu arma."

 

Jesse parpadea lentamente. "¿Eso quieres?"

 

"Me escuchaste, Yankee-san." Y luego, con los ojos entrecerrados: "todo."

 

El pinchazo eléctrico vuelve a amenazar la nuca de McCree. Él toma con fuerza su cigarrillo, frunciendo los labios. "¿Todo lo que puedo hacer con mi arma, ey?" Jesse engancha sus pulgares alrededor de su cinturón. Él sonríe, pellizcando el cigarrillo entre sus dientes. "Bien." Ligeramente meneó las cejas. "Lo tienes, amigo."

 

El arquero retrocede. _Mierda_ , piensa Jesse. Demasiado sugerente. No debería haber hecho eso con las cejas.

 

Hanzo mira a Jesse con sospecha por unos segundos antes de que murmure: "amigo."

 

"Yeah." McCree inclina lentamente la cabeza. "Ya sabes. Tu eres mi amigo."

 

"Amigo."

 

" _Amigo_ ," repite Jesse. "Amigo, A-M-I-G-O, ya sabes, cuatro letras" -- hace una pausa, contando mentalmente -- "uh, palabra de cinco letras para alguien que --"

 

"Sé lo que significa." ladró Hanzo, en un susurro. Se empieza a retirar. “Trae lo mejor de ti esta noche. No voy a ser fácil."

 

“Gracias, Shimada-san,” dice Jesse, mirando al otro hombre irse.

 

McCree regresa a su dormitorio para recoger su placa de pecho. Termina su cigarrillo y reflexiona sobre si es injusto o no que se haya rendido fácilmente a un hombre que amenazó con matarlo la noche anterior. Por algo tan absurdo como la hebilla de su cinturón, nada menos. Él tiene la sensación de que podría estar pensando demasiado en todo esto. Hanzo estaba ebrio; la embriaguez, según su experiencia, hace que un hombre haga cosas que normalmente no haría. Hay poco más para considerar aquí. Es mejor dejarlo atrás y ver qué puede sacar del bastardo mientras está sobrio.

 

Distraídamente, McCree se pregunta si Hanzo era así de joven: brusco, seductor, amenazador -- una fuerza natural. Despiadado y guapo, orgulloso con creces. Debería preguntarle a Genji alguna vez.

 

Está en camino de regreso a sus habitaciones cuando ve luces cálidas y escucha música que se filtra en el pasillo. Se detiene en la puerta: la habitación de Lúcio.

 

"Hey, ¿cómo te va, Eastwood?" El audio-médico se reclina en el cojín de una silla de mimbre de papasan, con un amplificador de sonido en su regazo. Está usando joggers de color amarillo brillante y una camiseta verde impresa con caritas sonrientes de gato. Un par de zapatillas de rana moteadas abrazan sus pies colgando. Él sonríe y baja sus auriculares. "¿Cómo estás, hombre?"

 

"Bien como el pelo de rana, supongo," McCree dice. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

 

Lúcio resopla. "¿Qué? ‘¿Bien como el pelo de rana?’ Ustedes del sudoeste tienen algunos dichos extraños."

 

"Yeah, algo así. Pensé que te podría gustar ese.” él lanza una rápida mirada al interior. La habitación de Lúcio es un ambiente animado: cortinas brillantes, almohadas de color lima, fotografías y carteles de paisajes de sus giras por todo el mundo. Una franja acolchada verde azulado abraza la pared de su consola y equipo de grabación; un peluche de felpa con la forma de su rana insignia esta sobre la mesa de mezclas y tocadiscos. Colgada sobre su cama hay una bandera amarilla neón con el logo de un equipo de hockey masculino sobre hielo brasileño con las palabras RIO 2056 - ORO. Una gran cantidad de firmas de color negro escarban el logotipo.

 

Lúcio apaga su amplificador y se sienta. "Hey, hombre, no sé tú, pero estoy _muy_ contento de que Winston haya cancelado las simulaciones hoy. Me quedé despierto toda la noche con Reinhardt y Lena, estábamos viendo El Señor de los Anillos. No dormí nada.” él resopla. "No me di cuenta de que las dos primeras películas eran, como, cuatro horas combinadas."

 

"¿Nunca habías visto El Señor de los Anillos?" McCree se rasca la línea de la mandíbula. "Demonios, eso es un clásico."

 

"Yeah, eso es lo que dijo Reinhardt." Lúcio mueve el pie. "Realmente me gustó ese mago, ¿cuál es su nombre -- Gandalf? Él estaba como" -- Lúcio extiende sus manos enguantadas, moviendo los dedos -- "'No vaaas a pasaaar'” -- él cierra las manos, gesticulando como si estuviera clavando un objeto largo en el suelo -- “’bwyaaa,’ y el demonio era como,' grayaaa', y Frodo era como" -- se lleva las manos a las mejillas y exagera una mirada de desesperación con los ojos abiertos -- "¡Gan-daaalf!" Lúcio da un golpe en sus muslos. “¡Fue salvaje! ¡No sabía que las películas antiguas podían ser tan intensas!"

 

"Yeah, recuerdo esa parte, es cuando están saliendo de la montaña."

 

"Maldita sea, y, como -- ¿justo después de eso? Cuando los orcos disparan a ese tipo, el que dice ‘uno no puede simplemente entrar en Mordor’ --"

 

"Boromir."

 

“Yeah, Boromir.” Lúcio sacude la cabeza. "Casi lloro. No merecía morir así. Él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar."

 

McCree intenta ignorar el movimiento de su estómago cuando la imagen mental pasa por su mente de un hombre que cae de rodillas, lleno de flechas pálidas. "Yeah, así era." hace una pausa, como si hubieran refrescado su memoria. "Hey, pregunta rápida -- ¿tienes un par de maquinillas?"

 

Lúcio apunta a su barbilla. "Como, ¿para tu cara? Yeah. ¿Necesitas que te la preste?”

 

"Yeah, no quiero molestarte. No traje el mío después del recall, Necesito domesticar el bosque que creció en mi rostro."

 

"No hay problema. Aquí.” Lúcio se levanta de un salto; desaparece en su baño y regresa con un recortador negro. "Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber."

 

McCree agradece a Lúcio y regresa a su habitación. Cuando termina de recortarse la barba, se mira a sí mismo en el espejo. McCree balancea la mandíbula, retira una mancha de suciedad en el borde del ojo, aprieta su tabique y se limpia debajo de la nariz. Luego se inclina, con ojos pesados, los labios anchos y sonrientes. A su reflejo, ronronea: "hey. ¿Cómo estás, Shimada-san? ¿Cómo me ves ahora? Ya no es una cara salvaje, verdad."

 

 _Tal vez un poco tonto_ , piensa.

 

McCree dobla su brazo derecha en forma de L, apoyándola en el cristal. "Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer con mi _arma,_ ¿huh?" él mueve las cejas, sonríe, sopla una bocanada de aire sobre la punta de su dedo. Como el humo final de un barril. "Hahaa. Yeah. Se lo mostraré."

 

Esto es lo que se dice a sí mismo antes de dirigirse al Rango 2 -- donde Hanzo lo escurrió en la sesión de práctica más desagradable que hayan compartido. Pasa rápidamente de una demostración de habilidad a una competencia sobre quién tiene realmente el golpe más preciso. Hanzo lo vence en casi todas rondas; Jesse finalmente concede que el otro hombre tiene una puntería superior, solo para no perder más balas.

 

No discuten en el vestuario o en el ascensor. No es hasta que están saliendo en la noche, cuando Hanzo murmura brevemente que, por cierto, él sabe exactamente qué significa ‘BAMF’. Sonriendo, agrega que Jesse debería considerar algunas siglas nuevas -- tal vez unas que se ajusten mejor a un vaquero que no puede superar a Robin Hood.

 

"Más malo que una serpiente," murmura en voz baja, tratando de sacudir la sensación de que todo esto es familiar, un cálido y peculiar déjà vu.

 

\---

 

A la mañana siguiente, Torbjorn le pide a McCree que acompañe a Tracer hasta el _mercado_ , explicando que necesita ajustarse y terminar una de las solicitudes de suministros de Winston para la próxima misión. McCree está de acuerdo; conduce el camión, fuma con la ventanilla abajo, enciende la radio en una estación antigua. Lena está de copiloto con los pies apoyados en el tablero.

 

"Entonces, ¿estás emocionado por Siberia?" pregunta Tracer.

 

"Un poco," responde McCree, entrecerrando los ojos en la carretera. "La primera gran misión juntos como Overwatch, es algo que no puedes evitar que te emocione un poco."

 

"Así es. Winston se ha estado rompiendo la cola día y noche intentando que todo esté preparado y listo. Es como si tuviera un plan de contingencia para todo."

 

"Siempre fue un tipo al que le gustaba tener las cosas preparadas."

 

"De verdad, aunque. Me alegra que lo esté haciendo. Está al cien por cien en traer de nuevo a Overwatch, con héroes y todo. Y también sobre comenzar en Rusia. Eso va a ser donde cuente. ¿Escuchaste que están diciendo que se han perdido más de setenta y cinco mil vidas en los ataques de omnics?"

 

"Maldita sea. Setenta y cinco mil son demasiados."

 

"Me alegro de que vayamos allí pronto para evitar que el número aumente."

 

Un túnel subterráneo del Watchpoint se conecta a un camino de tierra que conduce a la ciudad. El camión rebota mientras conducen, arrastrando polvo y grava detrás de ellos en plumas de color canela. McCree se relaja al ver el agua y el vívido cielo azul, edificios blancos incrustando los acantilados del mar en rígidas filas de marfil.

 

Tracer resopla mientras se desvían por una curva. "Todavía conduciendo como un maldito maníaco, eso veo."

 

"Oh, como si no fueras un infierno-en-ruedas, niña. Si eres tan gallina, ponte el cinturón de seguridad."

 

"Ha." Lena extiende sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "Ya sabes, te extrañé mucho. Me ponía a pensar demasiado en ustedes a veces."

 

"¿Lo hiciste?"

 

Ella sonríe; los bordes dorados de sus gafas de sol de aviador brillan con cada golpe del viaje. "Hubo algunos momentos en los últimos cinco años en los que pensé: ‘Chico, me pregunto en qué se está metiendo McCree en estos días.’"

 

"Huyendo de problemas, en su mayoría."

 

"Yeah. Esa fue mi primera suposición. Eso, y: 'bueno, conociéndolo, es probable que ahora mismo esté en Nueva Orleans como en esa salida que hicimos hace unos años, hablando con dulzura a todos los lindos jóvenes en el bar después de una gran cantidad de granadas de mano.''

 

McCree se ríe. "Hey, recuerdo ese viaje."

 

"Me sorprende que todavía tengas células cerebrales para recordarlo. Gabriel literalmente tuvo que rasparte de la calle en la Plaza Jackson, podíamos escucharlos a los dos cantando esa canción mexicana a tres cuadras de distancia. Aquella con todo el 'ay-yai-yai-ing' en él. Ustedes chicos estaban ebrios.”

 

"Yeah, diría que sí," agrega él, sonriendo. "Esa fue la noche en la que tú y la dulce señorita Amélie, fueron designadas para conducir nuestros imbéciles traseros de vuelta. También, el mismo viaje donde ustedes hicieron toda la traducción por nosotros, si recuerdo bien, cuando fuimos al tour de la casa embrujada."

 

La respuesta de Tracer es seguida de un breve zumbido de vacilación. "Bueno." ella se quita un mechón de pelo de la frente. "Yeah. Ella, más que yo.”

 

“Fue un momento muy divertido. Deberíamos volver a hacerlo algún día.”

 

"Yeah." Lena hace silencio. La radio llena el vacío de su conversación. McCree se pregunta qué parte de lo que dijo la enfrió tan rápidamente.

 

Ni Tracer ni McCree ven el auto blanco que lentamente ha comenzado a seguirlos desde que ingresaron a la ciudad. Tampoco detectan ese mismo carro aparcando a pocas cuadras del _mercado_ después de que ellos entran allí. Sus ocupantes -- un hombre y una mujer con trajes blancos y pulcros -- salen y caminan hasta el estacionamiento. La mujer coloca un disco plano en la parte de abajo del camión. Presiona un botón azul en el disco antes de que ella y su acompañante salgan rápidamente, sin ser notados, mientras la pareja está adentro comprando.

 

\---

 

Regresan a la base dos horas más tarde cargados con comestibles, suministros y buenas noticias.

 

"Mantequilla mi pan y llámame galleta," anuncia McCree, radiante, dejando caer una pesada caja de cartón en la isla de la cocina. "He hecho un golpe de oro. Vengan a echar un vistazo a esto."

 

Lúcio, Ángela y Reinhardt están preparando sus respectivos almuerzos; se acercan con interés para inspeccionar el preciado botín de McCree. Él abre la tapa de la caja, revelando varias filas ordenadas de coloridos pasteles emparedados envueltos en celofán.

 

"¿Qué son esos?" Ángela dice, inclinando su cabeza.

 

"¿Pasteles?" pregunta Reinhardt.

 

"¡Moon Pies!" exclama McCree. "¿Nunca han tenido un Moon Pie antes?"

 

“¿Pie?” pregunta Ángela, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Esto es un pastel? No parece un pastel."

 

"Todos ustedes están listos para el placer de sus vidas," parlotea McCree, tomando varios pasteles de la caja y apilándolos en la mesa. "No puedo creer mi suerte. Imagínese: todo el endemoniado atlántico entre aquí y los Estados Unidos y que, justo aquí en el borde del Mediterráneo, me encuentre con una verdadera caja de Moon Pies. Aquí.” empuja un pastel amarillo a Ángela, uno rosado a Lúcio y uno marrón a Reinhardt. "Pruébenlos."

 

Reinhardt desenvuelve su pastel y le da un mordisco; Lúcio lo huele y tira de una esquina para mordisquear; Ángela gira el paquete sin abrir para arrugar la nariz ante los datos nutricionales.

 

"¡No está mal!" anuncia Reinhardt, motas de glaseado rebotan en su barba.

 

"Es cien por ciento azúcar," dice Ángela rotundamente.

 

“¡Yeah, lo es!” aclama Lúcio, que ahora está entusiasmado. "Aw, hombre, Eastwood. Estos son realmente buenos. Podría comer esto todo el día."

 

"Por el bien de tu páncreas y tus dientes, por favor no lo hagas." Ángela le da su Moon Pie a Reinhardt, quien inmediatamente comienza a desenvolverlo. "Lena, por cierto. Winston tiene una modificación para tu acelerador. Cuando tengas la oportunidad, pasa por el medbay para que podamos instalarlo."

 

"¡Copia eso, love!" Lena responde desde el refrigerador.

 

"Oh, por cierto, Lúcio." McCree comienza a meter Moon Pies en el gabinete. "¿Realmente quieres disfrutar del mejor punto de estas cosas? Ponlo en el microondas durante treinta segundos, luego pruébalo. De nada."

 

\---

 

Una ola de calor a finales de agosto hornea el Watchpoint. McCree duerme toda la tarde en su habitación con la ventana abierta. Sueña con Hanzo: un cuadro escabroso e improvisado de su pelea en el ascensor y en el combate de disparos. El sueño se teje de encuentros físicos que no ocurrieron en ninguna de las dos noches, pero le agradaron aun así, especialmente un enredo en el que el arquero usa una longitud de su cuerda de arco para un propósito particularmente desviado. Se despierta con una sacudida y una mancha de saliva en la almohada.

 

El reloj de la pared marca las 1925. McCree se viste y camina hacia el comedor bajo la bruma de la noche. El cielo sobre el agua tiene rayas anaranjadas en el horizonte, que se ablandan en un agradable lavanda salpicado de estrellas tempranas. Las aves playeras se zambullen alrededor de las rocas cerca del acantilado. McCree hace una pausa para verlas levantarse y abalanzarse, negras vidriosas como piedra volcánica.

 

El pistolero encuentra el comedor sorprendentemente vacío: no hay signos de vida, unos cuantos platos sucios en el fregadero. Llega al gabinete por un Moon Pie rosa; sospecha que el número disminuyó mientras dormía. Lúcio, sin duda, o Reinhardt.

 

Saca el _cezve_ y lo llena de agua. Una vez que se está calentando en la estufa, busca en una bolsa marrón que se encuentra sobre las barras de granola de Ángela. Lo está abriendo cuando oye algo fuera del pasillo. El ruido se eleva de un murmullo, picando con dos voces masculinas discutiendo en un japonés enojado -- uno brusco, el otro electrónico. McCree sospecha que este último pertenece a Genji.

 

Hanzo entra pisando fuerte en el pasillo. Su arco y su carcaj están colgados sobre su espalda; su bufanda brilla sobre su hombro tatuado. Intercambian miradas; Hanzo gruñe hoscamente como saludo después del cálido y suave ‘howdy.’ de Jesse.

 

"¿Estás bien?" Jesse pregunta, tomando una cucharada de café molido de la bolsa.

 

"Bien." Hanzo camina al refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua. Levanta la tapa con una sola mano y toma un trago largo. La tarea de Jesse llama su atención. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

 

"Preparando algo de café. ¿Quieres un poco?"

 

Hanzo se queja. "¿A esta hora? No, gracias.” se acerca más, examinando la olla, observando su largo mango de madera. "No he visto esta moda de hacer café antes."

 

"Es estilo turco, Shimada-san. Toma un poco más de tiempo que una preparación normal, pero es mucho más fuerte. Con mejor sabor también."

 

“¿Toma más tiempo?” Hanzo mira fijamente la cuchara llena de café en la mano de Jesse. "¿No es del tipo instantáneo?"

 

"Naw, tienes que hervirlo. No puedes beberlo simplemente así."

 

“¿Café hervido?” la voz de Hanzo cuelga con sospecha.

 

"Yeah, es bastante bueno. ¿Seguro que no quieres probarlo? Puedo hacer suficiente para dos.” Él toma dos tazas blancas de café de un gabinete. "De todos modos, son tazas pequeñas."

 

Hanzo resopla. Él toma un trago de su agua. "Paso."

 

“Como quieras.” Jesse quita el _cezve_ del fuego y lo revuelve.

 

Hanzo mira como un halcón. "Tomar un café fuerte a estas horas de la noche te pudrirá el estómago, Yankee-san. No dormirás, y así tu rendimiento será peor. Es mejor que tomes té.”

 

"Mucho tiempo durante el día para eso."

 

"Un té _apropiado,_ " cortó Hanzo, casi frunciendo el ceño. "No es el almíbar con hielo que tienes en cada comida."

 

"Chico, seguro que estás de mal humor." McCree pone el _cezve_ de nuevo en el fuego. Él rasga el borde del envoltorio de un Moon Pie "¿Qué tiene todas tus plumas revueltas, Shimada-san?"

 

Hanzo toma de su agua antes de apoyarse en la isla de la cocina. "No es de tu incumbencia."

 

Jesse se encoge de hombros, quitándose las migas de la barba. "Supongo que lo es, si vas a venir aquí y sacarlo conmigo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se rompió la cuerda del arco?”

 

"Un asunto personal, nada más."

 

Así que debe haber sido Genji en el pasillo antes, discutiendo con su hermano. Jesse murmura en voz baja a través de un bocado de su pastel. "Bien, entonces. No voy a insistir."

 

Hanzo mira fijamente el pastel rosa. "¿Qué estás comiendo?"

 

"Oh, esto es un Moon Pie. Un raro placer del Sur. No puedo creer que los haya encontrado aquí, fue un completo golpe de suerte." Jesse vuelve a cavar en el gabinete. Saca un pastel blanco y lo lanza al arquero. Esperando que él se niegue, lo tire a un lado, burlándose de disgusto. "Aquí, prueba uno."

 

Hanzo atrapa el pastel. Para sorpresa de Jesse: tentativamente abre la envoltura. "No parece un pastel."

 

“Ángela dijo lo mismo. Tiene relleno, es como malvavisco."

 

Hanzo olfatea el contenido, toma un trozo y lo muerde. Jesse lo observa registrar la dulzura, mover su mandíbula, fruncir el ceño por el sabor. Luego repliega cuidadosamente la envoltura y huele de nuevo. Él mira al pistolero con las cejas levantadas. "Azúcar."

 

"Yeah. ¿Te gusta?” Cuando Hanzo se encoge de hombros y continúa comiendo, Jesse emboza una sonrisa. "Ese tiene sabor a vainilla."

 

Hanzo mastica pensativo. Él asiente. "Interesante."

 

"¿Hm?"

 

“En Japón, tenemos algo similar. Moon Cakes y así. No pasteles. Nada como esto – con mucha menos azúcar que esto. Están rellenos de alubias rojas, a veces miel. Los ves en ocasiones especiales. Los llevan a festivales o bodas para la fortuna y la buena suerte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve uno."

 

Jesse sonríe mientras pone la _cezve_ de vuelta para hervirlo por segunda vez. La conversación lo hace sentir ligero y aturdido. "No creo que haya probado eso antes, pero apuesto a que es bastante sabroso. Soy un tonto para las cosas dulces."

 

"Ah. Mi hermano también. Prefiere cosas como esta.” Hanzo frunce el ceño. Él bebe el resto de su agua en silencio antes de murmurar: "las prefería."

 

Jesse no está seguro de cómo responder. Vierte el café del _cezve_ en las tazas. Él considera: _buena fortuna_. Se le ocurre una idea. Jesse bebe de una taza antes de extender la segunda a Hanzo. "Vamos. Llevemos esto afuera, vamos a sentarnos en un lugar tranquilo."

 

Hanzo mira fijamente la taza como si el pistolero le hubiera ofrecido orina. "Te dije que no quería nada."

 

"Beberé ambos, entonces. Sin embargo, llévalo por mí, ¿quieres? Te calentará las manos."

 

"Mis manos no están frías."

 

"Ooh, ¿no lo están?" Jesse se acerca a Hanzo, con ojos pesados. Antes de que pueda parar, murmura: "vas a querer dejarme ser el juez de eso." camina sin prisa fuera del comedor, reprimiendo una carcajada.

 

Hanzo lo alcanza, llevando la taza, el Moon Pie y el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

 

"Nada." Jesse sigue por la pista de drones, sonriendo, tomando un sorbo de su café. Un hilo de júbilo tira de él: Hanzo, al menos, parece obediente a seguirlo a donde sea que Jesse esté vagando. "No significa nada, Shimada-san."

 

"No bromees. No estoy de humor para tu humor infantil." la boca de Hanzo está medio llena. "¿Estás insinuando que tengo las manos frías?"

 

"Tal vez. Tal vez no.” Jesse termina su Moon Pie, arrugando el celofán, guardándolo en su bolsillo. Su tono se vuelve astuto. "Tal vez me lo muestres por ti mismo."

 

"Demostraré felizmente eso por ti, cuando mi puño haga un contacto ofensivo con tu barbilla desaliñada."

 

"Hey." Jesse desafía a Hanzo con una mirada aguda mientras pasan por la amplia puerta del hangar. "¿A quién llamas desaliñado ahora? Te lo haré saber: la recorté."

 

"¿Lo hiciste? No podría decirlo. Todavía pareces un bárbaro.”

 

Jesse frota la parte plana de su pulgar contra su bigote, sacando una mancha rosa de glaseado. Él murmura. "Bueno, demonios. Y yo pensaba que la había arreglado un poco."

 

Hanzo respira a su lado. Acompaña a Jesse en silencio por la pista durante unos metros antes de murmurar: "te queda bien."

 

"¿Qué dijiste?"

 

"Me escuchaste, Yankee-san. Dije, te queda bien.” Hanzo mordisquea con suficiencia un pedazo de pastel. "Una cara de bárbaro, para un hombre bárbaro."

 

"Bueno." Jesse se quita las migajas de su sarape. Toma un sorbo de su café. "Supongo que eso es mejor que ser un tonto."

 

No está para nada preparado para lo que sucede a continuación. Lo sobresalta más que el ascensor, más que sus flechas y dragones. El arquero da un paso, agachando la barbilla. Luego mueve sus hombros tatuados, inclinando hacia atrás su cabeza. Un agradable sonido retumba de su pecho. Las comisuras de su boca se alzan, más suaves que una burla, menos crueles. Él sonríe.

 

Más que eso: Hanzo se _ríe_.

 

"Siempre lo serás," dice él. Ahí está otra vez: ese cariño. Las orejas de Jesse se suavizan ante la punzada de cariño que crece en su pecho. “Incluso si vives para ser viejo y sabio, Yankee-san. Tal vez ya no te llame así, pero eso no cambia los hechos.”

 

Jesse se esconde detrás de su taza de café. El calor de la bebida apenas rivaliza con el brillo que se eleva en su estómago; él piensa que podría arrebatar oro directamente de la luna. "Bueno, supongo que entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo para que entiendas bien los hechos y dejes de llamarme 'Yankee-san'."

 

"Eso no cesará, nunca."

 

"No soy un endemoniado Yankee," McCree se ríe secamente. "Los Yankees son del norte, no hay nada en mí que sea --"

 

Tan rápido: sucede antes de que termine su oración. El café de Jesse coloca una franja negra en su sarape cuando Hanzo lo agarra bruscamente y lo empuja contra la pared del hangar. El arquero golpea su brazo derecho contra el esternón de Jesse, apoyándolo, presionando su espalda con fuerza contra la piedra. Jesse lucha por reflejo, pero Hanzo es más fuerte. Aplasta al pistolero en el esternón. Las tazas de café ruedan; él cree oír la porcelana romperse. El cabello de Hanzo se asoma en el borde de su sombrero. Él escupe.

 

"Qué demonios --"

 

Hanzo coloca la palma de su mano derecha en la boca de Jesse, introduciendo dos dedos más allá de sus labios secos y arrastrándolos dentro. El corazón de Jesse duele hasta la garganta. Se retuerce contra la pared, desesperado por adaptarse, acomodarse -- pero Hanzo lo tiene inmovilizado. Las espuelas de Jesse tintinean y raspan contra la roca.

 

"Shh," sisea Hanzo. El arquero observa sombrío el largo del asfalto. Jesse no puede entender por qué; todo lo que puede pensar es en el sabor a cuero de los guantes de Hanzo pasando por su lengua. Y no se equivoca: esos dedos se están moviendo. Hanzo los riza, como si estuviera probando sus dientes. Está ese olor a jabón otra vez -- ligeramente medicinal, como salvia.

 

¿Es así como Hanzo prefiere poner las cosas en marcha? ¿Bromas, risas, y luego saltar directamente a un trato rudo? Jesse siente una comezón. Está enrojecido por todas partes, listo para ceder. Demonios, anótalo. La pared es un buen lugar para comenzar. Sin embargo, llegarán preferiblemente a una habitación (o a un cobertizo de almacenamiento, armario de mantenimiento, lo que sea que encuentren primero) más temprano que tarde, dada la preferencia de Lúcio por patinar en la noche. No sería apropiado ser atrapado allí como un par de adolescentes. A menos que él esté de acuerdo con eso --

 

"No te muevas," dice Hanzo en tono áspero.

 

Así que él es uno de _esos_ tipos. "Unh-unh," responde Jesse, intentando pasar su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la espalda de Hanzo. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciar las barras de oro de su tatuaje cuando el cuerpo completo de Hanzo lo presiona contra la pared. Una vibración ardiente pasa por su espalda. Jesse jura, obstruido por la mano de Hanzo. "Fuhf, baeh, de verdah, meh tieneh --"

 

"Dije: ¡no te muevas!"

 

"Sweethearhf," Jesse crepita en la oreja de Hanzo. "Soloh dameh un minuh --"

 

"¡Intrusos!" Hanzo gruñe severamente. “Allá abajo, junto al camión. No te muevas."

 

Jesse se congela. Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente hasta que puede distinguir una forma blanca en su visión periférica. Algo se _está_ moviendo en el otro extremo del asfalto. Hanzo se inclina; sus caderas se apoyan ridículamente contra el cinturón del pistolero. Le toma a su cerebro unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Hanzo está tratando de arrinconarlos contra la pared.

 

"Traje blanco," dice Hanzo.

 

Ahora la sangre regresa rápidamente a su cerebro. Escupe los dedos de Hanzo. "¿Qué?"

 

"Vishkar."

 

"Mierda." las entrañas de Jesse se vuelven líquidas. "¿Cuántos?"

 

"Uno. Una mujer. Armada con una pistola de fotones." el aliento de Hanzo es caliente en su barbilla. "Hay un teletransportador."

"¡Mierda!" Jesse no puede creerlo. "Deben de haberse metido por ahí. _¡Mierda!”_  Hanzo lo sacude fuertemente en el pecho; él baja su voz a un débil susurro. "Un montón de ellos probablemente ya están aquí o tienen más en el camino. La pistola es demasiado ruidosa para disparar. Si fallo, ese teletransportador podría comenzar a traer más tipos. Tendrás que disparar. Hazlo lo más silencioso posible.”

 

"Quédate quieto. Debo bajar a disparar. Hay el espacio suficiente."

 

McCree observa a Hanzo descender lentamente para agacharse a sus pies. Él hunde los dientes en sus labios con tanta fuerza que sabe a sangre. Hay algo inherentemente emocionante (que lo distrae, lo enloquece, lo condena) sobre la forma en que Hanzo se pone de rodillas. Es absurdo: están en peligro, la base está en peligro. Tal vez sea el _por_ el peligro que siente que se va a prender en fuego allí. Difícil de decir. McCree se estremece y se obliga a concentrarse.

 

Pero, honestamente: ¿eran necesarios los dedos en su boca?

 

El arquero coge, coloca, y prepara una flecha. Apunta y dispara; la flecha silba; el agente cae. Las alarmas vibran desde arriba, haciendo eco a través de la bahía de almacenamiento. Hanzo se lanza, corriendo a lo largo de la pared, dibujando una segunda flecha mientras se oculta en la esquina. Jesse se apresura con su arma en mano y lista.

 

Se encuentran cara a cara con un segundo agente Vishkar, congelado bajo las luces rojas. Se gira justo a tiempo para mirar el cañón de Peacekeeper.

 

"¡Howdy, compañero!" dice McCree antes de apretar el gatillo y disparar al hombre justo entre los ojos.

 

El agente cae en el concreto justo cuando el comunicador de McCree cobra vida. Es Winston. "¡Athena! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Informe!"

 

"Intrusos detectados en el Hangar 18," suena su voz sintética. "Estoy leyendo señales omnic y orgánicas. Veintiséis en general.”

 

"Vishkar está aquí," entra McCree en la conversación. "Shimada y yo tenemos su teletransportador, lo estamos llevando --"

 

McCree se gira, oyendo un grito. Tres brillantes humanoides rodean a Hanzo en el teletransportador. Omnics de Vishkar: altos, blindados en blanco, versiones más pequeñas del mech que lo persiguió en China. Hanzo lanza una flecha al que está más cerca de él, haciendo que salgan chispas de su cableado cuello. McCree gruñe, apunta y dispara al segundo a la cabeza. Hanzo balancea su arco para derribar al tercero; McCree avienta las últimas cuatro balas de la ronda en su cubierta.

 

Hanzo mira a McCree con ojos severos. "Yankee-san! El teletransportador: ayúdame.”

 

Al disparar al teletransportador resulta infructuoso cuando descubren que el transmisor está blindado contra proyectiles. Jesse tiene una idea y enciende el camión. Él pasa por encima del teletransportador una vez, dos veces, tres veces para aplastar el disco gris. Su rayo azul neón parpadea.

 

"Se encarga de eso," Jesse grita por encima de las alarmas y la radio del camión, que está sonando una energética canción de country. Justo cuando registra movimiento detrás de Hanzo. "¡Mierda! ¡Sube al camión!”

 

"¿Qué?" ladra Hanzo.

 

"¡Sube al maldito camión!"

 

Hanzo mira por encima del hombro justo a tiempo para ver a siete omnics blancos saltando por las paredes del hangar. El arquero dispara una flecha, golpeando a uno de ellos en el aire; él bordea el camión para deslizarse a través de la ventanilla del lado del pasajero. McCree golpea su talón en la ignición y se apresura a salir del hangar justo cuando los ‘bots embisten el parachoques. Hanzo se asoma por la ventana, con su bufanda ondulando; apunta su arco y saca a un omnic que colgaba del portón trasero. Unos aullidos de fuego-láser pasan a su lado; los omnics están armados

 

"¿De dónde diablos vinieron?" Jesse grita por encima de las guitarras que suenan en la radio del camión.

 

"¿Importa? ¡Están aquí para matarnos!”

 

"¿Cuántos había allí?"

 

"¡Hay cinco ahora!" Hanzo se queja cuando Jesse golpea un bache en la pista. Se balancea para evitar otro crepitar de lásers. "¡Todavía nos persiguen! ¡Moviéndose rápido!"

 

"¿Puedes acabar con ellos?" Jesse patina en un giro.

 

Hanzo se tambalea, fallando su próximo disparo. “¡Si es que puedes dejar de conducir como un loco!” él grita, cargando otra flecha.

 

“¡No prometo nada, Shimada-san!”

 

Esta vez, la puntería de Hanzo se mantiene bien. Un omnic se rompe después de que es golpeado a través del pecho. Sus compañeros recorren el pavimento sobre sus restos.

 

Al otro lado del comunicador, Ángela dice: "¡El medbay está cerrado! ¡Tracer, Winston y yo estamos aquí! Necesitamos defensa en el laboratorio, ¡irán por el archivo!"

 

"¡Estoy EN ELLO!" Reinhardt grita por encima de la línea. “¡Uniéndome a la ofensiva! TORBJORN, ¡mi amigo! ¡AYÚDAME!"

 

"¡Copio eso!" responde el ingeniero. "¡Las torretas están en línea!"

 

"¡Estoy con ustedes!" Lúcio irrumpe en el comunicador. "¡Yendo a toda velocidad hacia allá ahora!"

 

"Sujeta tus pantalones," dice McCree, tirando del volante, golpeando los frenos. "Iremos hacia atrás."

 

Hanzo se apoya contra la puerta mientras McCree da vuelta al camión al final de la pista. Los tres omnics restantes corren hacia la parte delantera del vehículo.

 

“¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!” se sostiene Hanzo, cargando otra flecha.

 

"Dije, ¡Sujétate!"

 

" _¡Yankee-san!”_

 

Jesse se detiene. Los neumáticos del camión chillan mientras conduce directamente a los omnics. El fuego láser salpica el tablero y el capó, arañando el parabrisas con grietas. Jesse se asoma por la ventana y dispara los seis tiros de Peacekeeper en represalia. Un omnic se estropea; él estampa el camión directamente a los otros. Hanzo se agacha justo a tiempo para evitar el paso de una cabeza robótica cortada. Ahoga una serie de maldiciones en japonés mientras se aferra al marco de la puerta. Jesse deja escapar un fuerte grito cuando el camión pasa por una pendiente en la pista.

 

“¡Tienes un deseo de morir!” Hanzo lo mira furioso, con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

"¡No es nuestra hora, sweetheart!"

 

Ahora Hanzo enseña los dientes. "Yo" -- extrae una flecha de su carcaj -- "no soy" -- y abre la punta de la flecha, disparando una Scatter Arrow al grupo de omnics que aparecen en la pista de adelante. “¡Tu _sweetheart_!" las chispas de luz eléctrica-caliente destruyen los 'bots en su camino. McCree corta el resto.

 

Pasan por delante de la torre de comunicaciones justo a tiempo para ver a Reinhardt cargar en la entrada del laboratorio del segundo piso como un cohete humano. Él lanza a dos agentes Vishkar vestidos de blanco directamente al pavimento debajo, a unos pies de donde los camiones se detienen en seco. Reinhardt emerge de un cráter miniatura dejado por el impacto. Los agentes no lo hacen.

 

“¡Exactamente a donde pertenecen!” proclama el caballero.

 

“¡Cuidado!” grita Hanzo, saltando desde la ventana. "¡Allí arriba! ¡Yankee-san!”

 

En el puente de la torre de comunicaciones salta un omnic de Vishkar aproximadamente del tamaño del 'bot' de Lijiang. McCree no tiene idea de cómo lo pasaron a través del teletransportador; no tiene tiempo para adivinar. Se estrella contra el camión segundos después de que él salga de la puerta del conductor. El vehículo se arruga con un sonido metálico.

 

"Operación Blackhat, cambiando a la fase de neutralización," sale una voz desde dentro del omnic.

 

Reinhardt inmediatamente balancea su martillo hacia el mech, uniendose con un crujido repugnante, del acero en el caparazón. Está atorado. El caballero ruge bruscamente, incapaz de retirar la cabeza del martillo. La escotilla del omnic se abre y dispara un bulto negro – no, Jesse se da cuenta: es el piloto -- antes de empezar a sonar. El visor del mech parpadea rápidamente en rojo. McCree se apresura, recordando el infierno de torres en la calle sin salida.

 

 _Es una bomba_ , piensa, y Reinhardt lo sabe -- se da cuenta justo cuando el mech comienza a temblar, a sonar, a brillar. Reinhardt se agacha por su escudo. El omnic tiembla, se tambalea, listo para estallar.

 

A través del rojo infernal, un destello verde lo atraviesa, brillante como el neón, lanzando al omnic autodestruyéndose en el aire, con un sonoro _¡boom!_ se estrella contra la antena parabólica, navega por el acantilado y explota sobre el agua.

 

Cuando el suelo deja de temblar, McCree levanta la vista para ver a Lúcio pasar deslizándose con su traje Crossfade golpeteando. “¡Gandalf, baby! ¡Fuera de mi pista!”

 

"¡HA-HA!" Reinhardt se levanta, levantando su enorme puño. “¡Increíble, Lúcio! ¡Así es como se HACE!"

 

McCree se pone de pie. Está cubierto de polvo y ceniza; se quita el vidrio roto y el plástico de su sombrero y sarape. A través del comunicador, una voz robótica está pidiendo refuerzos.

 

"El piloto sigue vivo," dice Genji. "Está huyendo por la bahía de carga. Con sus mejoras, él es demasiado rápido. ¡Hanzo! ¡Ayúdame!"

 

McCree levanta la vista y ve a Hanzo escalando la torre de comunicaciones, lanzándose hacia la ubicación de Genji.

 

"El archivo está seguro," dice Torbjorn. "¡Derriba esos omnics, trae al agente con vida si puedes!"

 

McCree va después de Hanzo, recargando Peacekeeper mientras corre por la pista. En los techos altos y huecos de la bodega de carga puede escuchar los ecos de una pelea cercana; la sombra de Hanzo pasa y desaparece justo cuando registra el sonido del choque de espadas.

 

Se inclina detrás de una pila de cajas de suministros. Un vistazo a la vuelta de la esquina revela al agente piloto lanzándose de aquí-para-allá siendo perseguido por Genji; está equipado con el mismo traje azul del agente de Lijiang. McCree se inclina alrededor de las cajas para tener una línea de visión clara. Desde esa distancia, podría fácilmente sacar al agente con un disparo bien dirigido. Pero el agente se mueve tan rápido. Genji apenas mantiene el ritmo. Si tan solo pudiera ralentizar al bastardo.

 

Un silbido llama su atención. Él mira hacia arriba para ver tres de las flechas de Hanzo volando. El arquero está saltando de viga a viga en el techo sobre él, tratando de golpear al agente y hacerlo ir más despacio. Su bufanda azota con cada salto, una bandera ondulante.

 

El agente grita: “¡Tessela! ¡Encárgate del tirador!”

 

McCree retrocede. Evalúa rápidamente el entorno: no hay signos de omnics, otros agentes, o aliados. Se da vuelta, prepara su arma y se desvía alrededor de las cajas.

 

Un suave _resoplido_ vuela arriba. Por encima de él, Hanzo grita. Algo cae de las vigas; McCree se aleja de las cajas, perdiendo su sombrero en el proceso. Con los ojos abiertos, es testigo de cómo Hanzo cae desde una viga del techo, en picado -- una vista que congela a Jesse del terror. Su boca se seca; su mandíbula cae; se queda en blanco, suspendido en esa fracción de segundo donde sabe -- sin duda -- que Hanzo está a punto de morir.

 

Inexplicablemente: el arquero rebota en el aire. Se balancea; está atrapado. McCree jadea. Hanzo está enredado en una red azul brillante atada a la viga. Él se revuelve con violencia. Las flechas llenan el suelo, saliendo de su carcaj. Su arco cae.

 

"¡Lo tengo, Apexus!" grita la voz de una mujer. McCree la ve: Tessela. El segundo agente blanco, emergiendo a través del lejano pasillo. Ella maneja una pistola grande con un cañón largo y ancho.

 

 _Una red_ , piensa él aturdido.

 

De repente, Genji hace un sonido poco natural, estrangulado entre un grito y un jadeo. Jesse escucha un fuerte _¡bang!_ Genji se desliza por el suelo con las piernas abiertas. McCree retrocede, sobresaltado cuando ve a Apexus saltar sobre él en una irregular raya azul.

 

"¡Genji!" Hanzo se retuerce en la red. Su hermano lanza un grito desgarrador.

 

"Es él. Espécimen 1193.” McCree puede escuchar a Apexus hablar por encima de los gritos. "Este es el que la asesinó. Tessela, baja aquí. Ven a mirar."

 

El agente con el arma salta del pasillo; McCree puede ver que ella también tiene un par de aceleradores azules. Ligeramente, ella se acerca. Los agentes se amontonan sobre Genji, buitres limpios y blancos. "¿Es él? Sí: lo es. La abertura en su traje. Es él."

 

Genji estalla algo agonizante en un enojado japonés. Los agentes saltan hacia atrás por una ola de shurikens. Se acercan de nuevo un momento después. Inspeccionándolo, haciendo balance. Tessela saca una pistola de fotones de su funda de cadera y la apunta hacia Genji.

 

Apexus levanta la mano. "No lo hagas. Lo llevaremos con vida. Órdenes de Koppal. Él es valioso."

 

"No tiene que estar consciente." ella levanta su pistola. "Esto es por Atraxus."

 

Arriba, Hanzo brama. "¡Genji! ¡NO!"

 

Ella dispara un pulso de su pistola a Genji, estallándolo en su espalda. El vapor blanco sisea en su pecho. Él está retorciéndose.

 

Hanzo gruñe. "¡Genji! _¡Genji!_ " suena desesperado, enloquecido. "¡Déjenlo ir! ¡Llévenme a mí!"

 

El visor de Tessela brilla mientras levanta su pistola. "¿Necesitamos a ese?"

 

"¡Llévenme en su lugar!" Hanzo golpea, grita. "¡Déjenlo! ¡Genji, déjenlo!”

 

"No." Apexus se arrodilla. "Mátalo."

 

McCree toma una respiración fuerte y rápida. Ahí está Hanzo, en la red, a punto de morir; Genji, echando humo en el suelo, muriendo; y los dos agentes Vishkar, preguntando por matarlos.

 

Y él. Y su arma.

 

Y lo único que él hace con eso, es lo que Hanzo aún no ha visto.

 

Así es como comienza: el latido de su corazón da paso a un sonido timpánico, los primeros retumbes de un terremoto, el estruendo de la campana de una iglesia de Nuevo México. El martillo de un fuerte viento por un cañón rojo y escarpado. Sólido en su mente, una huella en la arena. Su voz viene a continuación, suave y vagamente triste. _No es una técnica fácil de aprender. Es peligrosa. Tienes unos pocos segundos valiosos y eso es todo._

 

La barbilla de McCree cae mientras sus pulmones se elevan y sus ojos se entrecierran. La sangre en sus venas se congela, silbando hasta un punto muerto. Todo se ralentiza. Todo es gris. Una vez: jura que vio una planta rodadora. No impidió que sus objetivos murieran.

 

_Todo está en el ojo. No la mano, ni la pistola, ni el gatillo. Ni siquiera está en la bala, vaquero. Es el ojo el que los mata._

 

Los objetivos se contraen en sus pupilas, rojos como la sangre, rojos como el infierno.

 

 _Vas a matarlos_ \-- _a cada uno de los que alinees. Hazlo aceptando eso. Ningún francotirador ganó una guerra disparando flores de su cañón._

 

Ella siempre tenía una manera con las palabras.

 

Debajo de su mantra se forma el preludio de un coro, mil voces. La voz de Amari prácticamente se eleva: como un halcón, clara como un solo sonido. Más vivo que el cielo, fuerte, un repique sólido. El rugido se corta, segmentado por el chasquido de un pulso regular. Él escanea a Tessela y a Apexus; son objetivos positivos, sinuosos pero enteros. Necesita ver los puntos en los cráneos que atravesará, con fuego rápido. Entonces están listos para morir. Da un paso al frente. Di buenas noches.

_El mismo principio, vaquero. Di una oración, si te importan ese tipo de cosas. De donde vengo, la paz nunca llegó sin matar a quienes no querían. Entonces, mírame. Apunta con tu corazón. Asesina con tu ojo._

 

Él levanta su arma. Refuerza su brazo izquierdo como si estuviera completo de nuevo -- una pieza, toda de piel. De repente viva. Él mira bajo el cañón de Peacekeeper.

 

 _Aprieta el gatillo con tu alma_.

 

El reloj está corriendo. Es la hora.

 

"Desenfunden," dice, disparando tres veces, dead-eye golpeando a ambos agentes en la cabeza.

 

Los agentes se desploman. La red de Hanzo se rompe como un látigo, golpeada por el tercer disparo. Se balancea, como un péndulo azul, y luego sale libre -- ahogando un gruñido de shock cuando aterriza como un gato sobre sus pies.

 

El mundo alrededor de Jesse gira. Él baja a Peacekeeper antes de ir al lado del cyborg. Hanzo está a su lado en un instante. Genji gime. Está vivo. Las aberturas verdes en su pecho y hombros están golpeadas y humeando. Sangre y líquido negro se mezcla a los costados.

 

"¡Mercy!" McCree irrumpe en su comunicador. "Genji está herido. Tienes que romper el bloqueo ahora, ¡Tenemos que conseguirle ayuda!”

 

Hanzo ya está levantando a su hermano en sus hombros. "Ayúdame."

 

"Ten cuidado, tenemos que mantenerlo estable."

 

“¡Ayúdame, maldita sea! ¡Ayúdame a llevarlo!”

 

"¡Bien! ¡Mierda! ¡Espera!” la cabeza de Jesse amenaza con tener vértigo. Los disparos siguen sonando en sus oídos. Su visión se debilita en el borde cuando se inclina para levantar las piernas de Genji.

 

Ellos llevan a Genji al medbay en un borrón. Jesse lucha por el pasillo; Hanzo se mueve mucho más rápido que él que casi lo arrastra. Él registra el enorme costado de Winston y el aura rubia de Ángela. Luego está Hanzo gritando (¿por qué siempre está haciendo eso?) y Tracer canturreando, y Torbjorn en el comunicador (“el punto es seguro, el área está despejada”) y ellos llevan a Genji lejos y Hanzo está tratando de seguirlo y Winston lo está apartando atrás. Y Ángela está diciendo algo tranquilizador (y luego ella se va, y Genji se va), el comunicador sigue funcionando ("Lúcio ha confirmado que el teletransportador cayó, pero nuestro satélite estalló") y él se aleja del estruendoso ruido hacia el pasillo, cae contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, deseando silencio, deseando que las balas dejaran de sonar, de rebotar, de golpear su cabeza.

 

_Buen tiro._

 

Él no sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que un fuerte empujón agarre su hombro. Alguien lo empuja fuera de la pared, tirando de sus hombros. Él tropieza hacia adelante.

 

"Yankee-san." es Hanzo. "Genji está vivo. Lo están viendo ahora mismo.”

 

"Bien."

 

"Lo salvaste." su voz imperiosa se ha reducido a un suave sonido. "Nos salvaste a los dos."

 

"Um." Jesse entrecierra los ojos. "Yeah." Hanzo está justo en su rostro; esos moteados ojos marrones brillan delante de él, elegantes como almendras. Aunque demasiado oscuro para ser almendras. Café, tal vez -- o chocolate. Jesse sonríe cariñosamente: los ojos de un Moon Pie. "Solo estaba haciendo lo mío, ¿sabes?"

 

"Yankee-san, ¿cómo hiciste eso?" Jesse realmente desea que Hanzo deje de sacudirlo; su cráneo se siente como si estuviera prácticamente abierto. “¿Cómo los mataste a ambos y derribaste la red? ¿Cómo? Nunca has hecho eso antes. Nunca he visto eso. Tu arma no es capaz de tal cosa.”

 

Jesse levanta una palma. El mundo necesita dejar de girar; su cabeza necesita dejar de doler. Él apoya sus manos en sus rodillas. "Necesito un minuto. ¿Me puedes dar un minuto?”

 

Hanzo lo llama por una palabra fuerte en japonés. "¡Escúchame!" él pone los puños de sus manos en el sarape de Jesse, levantándolo. "¡Salvaste mi vida! ¡Salvaste la vida de mi hermano! ¡Contéstame, tonto! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo hiciste eso con tu pistola?" cuando Jesse no responde, él lo toma, agarrándolo: "¡Contéstame!"

 

La cabeza de Jesse se apoya atrás contra la pared. Él mira hacia abajo; el arquero mira hacia arriba. Él está gruñendo abiertamente. Las balas rebotan en los confines del cerebro de Jesse, huecos y resonando, pero él es lo suficientemente sensato como para hacer otra de sus fantásticas realizaciones. Una decisión ejecutiva de algún tipo, de carácter definitivo a todas las aceptadas antes de ahora.

 

Tenso, echando humo, casi escupiendo en su rostro: Hanzo Shimada es la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

 

Él levanta sus brazos. El arquero se congela. Hanzo es estrechado firmemente en los brazos de Jesse, rígido como una barra. Jesse lo acerca más a él. Hanzo tira, al borde de resistirse.

 

"Qué estás haciendo," él aprieta, estrechando su agarre en el sarape rojo.

 

“Tomando mi minuto." la mejilla de Jesse se presiona contra la frente de Hanzo. El hombre se ajusta tan bien a sus brazos – toda la acción y el peso sólido, es algo satisfactorio de abrazar. No soñó que sería así de gratificante. Su imaginación se quedó corta.

 

"Detén esto."

 

"Maldita sea, eres más malo que un avispón. Espera un segundo, ¿quieres?”

 

"Dije, ¡detén esto!" y luego, más suave de lo que Jesse lo ha escuchado hablar: "estás siendo raro."

 "¿Nunca has escuchado sobre la gratitud?" Jesse se arrastra contra el cabello color sable la sien de Hanzo; él capta un olor nuevo y tenue. Aceite, tal vez, u otro jabón. "Son of a gun. Eres un verdadero idiota, lo sabes, ¿no?" Jesse no sabe de dónde proviene ninguna de sus palabras, pero a pesar de todo, le gustan. También le gusta Hanzo, con su cálido olor y su aliento cercano y su cuerpo fuerte. Más de lo que quiere admitir con los zumbidos en su oído y las balas en su cráneo. "Bien. Bendice tu corazón.” Jesse lo libera. Lo deja ir. De vuelta a su refugio, su escape en el acantilado. Él no quiere, pero debe hacerlo. Justo cuando cree que tiene al arquero comiendo de su mano, él huye.

 

Sí: huye. Él debería estar huyendo ahora. Eso es lo que hace Hanzo. Ni los dragones, ni sus guardianes son muy estacionarios. Él todavía está aquí. ¿Por qué no ha corrido?

 

"Vamos, ahora," Jesse murmura. "Vete."

 

Hanzo pasa las yemas de los dedos por la áspera lana roja que cubre la placa su pecho. Él no dice nada. El estómago de Jesse da una vuelta inadvertidamente. Tan gentil.

 

"Mira, dije," repite, más claro esta vez: "vete."

 

"Estoy en deuda contigo," responde Hanzo, áspero como una piedra.

 

"Podemos hablar de esto más tarde," responde Jesse. Hanzo es tan rígido, como siempre. ¿Cuándo se aligerará?

 

"Me aseguraré de que se pague."

 

"Vamos, Shimada-san, no es nada, lo juro."

 

"¡Esto es una cuestión de honor!"

 

Lo dice en broma, completa y totalmente: "entonces dame un beso."

 

Hanzo lo mira en shock. "¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

 

"Ya te lo dije, no es nada, ahora vete, ¿quieres? Necesito ir por mi sombrero. Necesito encontrar a los demás, Winston, Reinhardt --“

 

Demasiado rápido. Debería haberlo visto venir. Jesse siente la punzada de la bofetada antes de registrar el sonido; la mano enguantada de Hanzo golpea su barbilla. Jesse se tambalea, jadea, se estremece. Va a sacar sangre.

 

El beso, sin embargo. Le saca mucho más provecho de lo que él espera.

 

Lo repite en su mente una y otra vez por el resto de la noche, días después -- semanas, meses, años. Es incomodo, pero visceral, la forma en que Hanzo se apodera de su boca, cómo lo agarra y lo empuja. Él besa como dispara: con todo el cuerpo, sin evasión física, ni un ángulo sin consideración. Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes y lo estuviera dando todo -- o como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces y quiere que este sea digno de mención. No dura mucho y no hay oportunidad de corresponder. Es un gesto de armas, destinado a perforar. _Hanzo_ lo _besa_. No de la otra forma.

 

Él se retira. Jesse se sobresalta. Los ojos de Hanzo son pesados, suaves. Hecho humo.

 

"Qué demonios," Jesse ladra, pero Hanzo se da vuelta. Desaparece en el medbay. Jesse mira las puertas, pegado a la pared. Temblando, frotándose la boca. Respirando hondo, tambaleándose con la mitad de su mente queriendo ir tras él, dando el primer paso. Las balas aún resuenan en sus rojos oídos.

 

Jesse se detiene. No: eso fue definitivo. Este no es el momento.

 

Él va a recuperar su sombrero. Tal vez a fumar. Tal vez a desplomarse.

 

Jesse camina hacia afuera. Se tropieza por el pasillo.

 

Justo al lado Lúcio: escondido en una puerta, mirando todo el tiempo. Con ojos muy abiertos, boquiabierto, con miedo de interrumpir.

 

Articulando silenciosamente: hooo-lyyy-shiiit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas autor Original (Tener en cuenta de que ya no está activa, para ir a los enlaces por favor visitar la historia original)  
> \- ¡Este fic es impulsado por la motivación de CptJazzbeard, thoughiseemtame y franklytriggering!  
> \- Mucho amor para Tom, Fig, Penna y Entropy por la lectura beta y dejándome rebotar fragmentos de ellos. Y al creativo Andrew por prestarme un cierto nombre de agente de Vishkar.  
> \- Referencias: Moon Pies. Por qué Sanjay Koppal puede sonar familiar. La canción de McCree y Reyes bebiendo.  
> \- No es una referencia, per se, pero me imagino que es una buena opción para lo que suena en la radio del camión.  
> \- Siento tan gastado eso de poner toda la acción al final de cada capítulo. Supongo que debería cambiar eso en el siguiente...  
> \- Puedes seguirme en Tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos los que comentaron mi último capítulo: muchas gracias por sus amables palabras y pensamientos. Lamento completamente no haber respondido a ellos individualmente; eran muchos, y quería sacar este capítulo de mi cabeza y escribirlo lo antes posible. Por favor, sepan que los leí todos y estoy muy agradecida por cada uno de ellos. ¡Lo mejor para yo poder responder cualquier pregunta sobre HtF es enviármelas a Twitter y Tumblr! Realmente me encanta saber de ustedes y no puedo enfatizar lo conmovida que estoy de que tanta gente haya encontrado alegría en este tonto y pequeño trabajo.

**流れに棹さす**

_nagare ni sao sasu_ \- "empujar un palo en la corriente"

Un proverbio interpretado erróneamente como “resistir el cambio."

El ‘palo’ en el proverbio está destinado a evocar el tipo que es utilizado para navegar en un barco; una herramienta para moverse con la corriente, no para desafiarla.

 

\---

 

Hanzo se despierta al resplandor del sol de Gibraltar. Se levanta de la cama segundos después de abrir los ojos. No hay sacudidas o bostezos cuando el dragón se levanta al amanecer; está despierto o dormido, no lánguido en el medio. Tampoco se mueve lento. Está vivo en el momento en que se levanta.

 

Revestido en un _kyudo-gi_ , examina su habitación prestada. Cuatro paredes grises lo encierran; los paneles de yeso enmarcan un piso de acero compuesto de un lustroso y débil brillo. Hay una ventana junto al lavabo; un armario; un baúl de plástico naranja entre la consola y el tocador. Una amplia alfombra de goma cubre el suelo entre la litera y la puerta. Hanzo mantiene su hábitat intencionalmente espartano: sin decoración u ornamentación, sin muebles extraños, sin desorden. Storm Bow descansa enganchado a un lado de su litera, el carcaj se inclina a su lado, el guante de _yugake_ está al alcance de su brazo. Su bufanda descansa doblada en el tocador, otro punto de color en el dormitorio gris.

 

La nueva y fresca luz del día lo prepara para desafiar otro día miserable que comienza. En desafío contra las fuerzas que lo mantienen allí, enredados en una red nebulosa. Atado a preguntas a las que no tiene respuesta: _¿qué?_ \-- y luego, con amargura _, ¿por qué?_

 

Hanzo se arrodilla sobre la alfombra. Se sienta frente a la pared y la puerta blanca, con la columna vertebral rígida y los hombros cuadrados. Se sienta así durante mucho tiempo. Él no está meditando; su mente está muy viva, funcionando dinámicamente, absorbiendo su entorno centímetro a centímetro. Incluso en combate no puede abrazar un verdadero vacío de pensamiento. Debe seguir el proceso de memoria para sobrevivir, para ganar. Su mente se queda en blanco solo cuando dispara.

 

Esa mañana piensa en lo mismo que pensó el día anterior, y el día anterior a ese. Su hermano Genji se cura en el medbay del Watchpoint. Han pasado tres días desde el ataque de Vishkar y desde la cirugía para reparar el daño causado en su cavidad torácica y las aberturas dorsales. La médica suiza cree que podría darle de alta a la mañana siguiente. Él sobrevivirá. Por esto, el dragón está agradecido. Profundamente agradecido – de la forma que no se puede describir con palabras, una gratitud que resuena como el viento en la base de una colina o montaña. Una vez (reflexiona, en un repentino tirón de memoria) él viajó con su padre a Kioto en un avión -- el más grande que jamás había visto. El zumbido de los masivos motores lo tranquilizó en un momento de descanso, una eventual somnolencia, por la que estaba inmensamente agradecido. Así es como se siente la gratitud: vasta, calmada, apoyándolo bajo sus delgados pies.

 

Todavía era un niño -- de seis o siete años. Aferrándose a su asiento, temeroso de las alturas. Recuerda lo mucho que amó ese viaje: las calles empedradas de Miyagawa-cho, las luces de neón, el _shishi-odoshi_ haciendo click fuera de su ryokan. La linda maiko riéndose en la cena, reuniéndose a su alrededor como flores vivas. Dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, llenando su taza, arrullando como una paloma: _¡Shimada-sama tiene el hijo más guapo! ¡Qué ojos! ¡Qué mejillas! ¡El rostro de un pequeño señor!_

 

Y luego Genji, el ruidoso gorrión. Recuerda a su hermano corriendo por el pasillo con su espada de juguete, rasgando el _shōji,_ gritando hasta que su padre finalmente lo acorralaba y le quitaba la hoja. Arruinando todo, como siempre. Una molestia constante.

 

Hanzo inhala profundamente y exhala a través de su nariz. Cierra los ojos.

 

¿ _Qué_ está haciendo aquí? ¿ _Por qué_ se quedó?

 

Él ata su cabello y se desviste para comenzar el ejercicio diario sobre la alfombra. Ocho pasos rigurosos repetidos una y otra vez le recuerdan a su cuerpo su propósito: moverse y golpear como un arma, de todas las formas. Al final, está sudando. Se ducha, escurre su cabello, se viste nuevamente. Necesita ropa nueva; el bordado y las costuras de la manga en su _kyudo-gi_ se están soltando. Hanzo se niega a mostrarse luciendo como un mendigo. Cuando Genji esté mejor, tendrá que pedirle ayuda para adquirir más cosas para usar.

 

Hanzo se gira para mirar el baúl de plástico. Lo mira por más tiempo del que le gusta.

Él podría preguntarle al tonto. Esa es una opción. De hecho: es probablemente la más sabia, dada la condición de Genji. Yankee-san ha adquirido provisiones para él antes, incluso los componentes complejos para sus Scatter Arrows. No debería ser una tarea ardua para él encontrar una tienda o un sastre. Por un momento, Hanzo lo considera. Casi se acerca al baúl para levantar la tapa y mirar dentro, sabiendo que su contenido lo convencería.

 

Entonces recuerda el pasillo afuera del medbay. La cabeza sin sombrero, la capa roja, el abrazo repentino de los brazos fuertes. La bofetada. El beso atroz y exasperante; el sabor de la saliva teñida de humo. Las mil bofetadas que deberían haber venido después de eso, _casi_ sucedieron. La ira hierve a fuego lento en sus entrañas.

 

No: no le preguntará al tonto. No sobre esto, no en el corto plazo.

 

Molesto, Hanzo se quita un enredo de su cabello. Mira el reloj de la pared: 0648. Demasiado pronto para pensar en ese hombre, que generalmente no ocupa sus pensamientos hasta el mediodía o más tarde. Sus mañanas están reservadas solo para su hermano, prueba de su dedicación a esta llamada reconciliación. Le inquieta sentir al tonto arrastrarse aún más en sus pensamientos incesantes. Un mal presagio, él piensa. Uno que él espera que no dé frutos.

 

No ha visto a Yankee-san desde el ataque. No necesariamente por evasión, aunque Hanzo está contento de evadirlo. Todas las operaciones estándar en el Watchpoint han sido descartadas desde el ataque de Vishkar. No ha habido cenas comunales, ni sesiones de entrenamiento en el rango, ni cuidados del jardín ni charlas al atardecer. Todos están enfocados en reparaciones y seguridad; por lo tanto, razona que el tonto también debe estar ocupado. Hanzo acaba de regresar recientemente a una apariencia de rutina normal desde el ataque, dado el progreso de Genji, por lo que se prepara para el encuentro con el vaquero que inevitablemente sucederá. Imagina un interludio tonto en el que el bastardo viene con su sombrero y su acento y sus labios y su arma curiosamente poderosa. Arrastrándolo en algún tema absurdo que significa poco e importa menos: películas, música country (¡ugh!), o crucigramas.

 

Espera que no sea sobre el beso, el cual Hanzo quisiera olvidar por completo, y no puede.

 

El arquero recoge el carcaj y coloca a Storm Bow en su espalda. Camina a través de Watchpoint hasta el medbay, evitando el Hangar 18. Los drones de mantenimiento aún tienen que limpiar el punto negro del concreto donde los agentes Vishkar dispararon a Genji. Él no entrará hasta que se haya ido.

 

La doctora suiza lo saluda en el medbay. Hanzo puede decir por su delgada sonrisa que todavía está cautelosa con él. Una consideración apropiada, él piensa, de la mujer que convirtió a su familia en un autómata. Ella es la última persona en esa roca con quien pretende ser cordial.

 

"Genji está dormido en este momento," ella le informa tajantemente. "Volveré dentro de un cuarto de hora para tomar sus signos vitales y cambiar su refrigerante. Puedes verlo hasta entonces, si quieres.”

 

Por supuesto: ella está midiendo su tiempo. Todavía sospechando de él, tal vez incluso de forma protectora, como ella lo era cuando lo trajeron por primera vez hace meses. ¿Sería posible gustarle ella aún menos?

 

Hanzo se sienta junto a la cama de su hermano. El visor de Genji descansa en una bandeja cercana. Hanzo piensa que Genji siempre se veía tranquilo cuando dormía. Infantil, incluso -- un rostro que podría pertenecer a un inocente, si no fuera por las cicatrices que le motean la nariz y las mejillas.

 

 _Cambiar su refrigerante_. Qué estrafalaria forma de hablar. Como si Genji fuera una máquina o un vehículo -- incongruente con el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama.

 

Intenta no pensar en la red. O los agentes con sus trajes blancos apretados, parados sobre Genji, hablando con voces urgentes de malicia. Iban a llevarse a su hermano. Ellos iban a abrirlo. A experimentar con él. Querían tomar cautivo a un dragón y convertirlo en un espécimen. Al igual que su ira crece, una suave voz le recuerda desde el fondo de su mente: _todo lo cual él ya ha conocido antes, por tu culpa._

 

Hanzo coloca sus dedos en sus rodillas sintéticas para no temblar. Cuando oye a Mercy viniendo a la habitación, él ya está de pie. Él no quiere darle la satisfacción de pedirle que se vaya.

 

En el comedor, encuentra a la mujer británica, Lena, mostrando a una nueva recluta: una chica gordita con mejillas redondas, nariz de botón, y de ojos grandes y oscuros. Lena la presenta como Mei-Ling Zhou, una climatóloga de Overwatch, que llegó recientemente para ayudar en la próxima misión de Siberia. Lleva un abrigo azul cielo, pantalones rosados y botas gruesas forradas de piel. Sus mangas están bordadas con flores e ideogramas en rosa pastel. Una mochila con forma de oso polar está en su espalda, colgando con llaveros de cristal. Él puede oler su perfume de flor de ciruelo desde la puerta. Sus colores sobresaltan a Hanzo; tan suaves contra los tonos de hierro rígido del Watchpoint. Todo sobre ella es reconfortantemente femenino. Mei sonríe, se inclina, se disculpa por interrumpir su mañana. Para su sorpresa: ella habla bien japonés. La introducción casi lo anima. No lo suficiente.

 

Hanzo come huevos y arroz solo en la torre de comunicaciones. Un par de pequeños pájaros negros gorjean alrededor del borde de la saliente. Él les da unos granos de su tazón.

 

Su hermano se sienta allí con él casi todos los días. Él recuerda su conversación la noche del ataque. Comenzó como la mayoría de sus reuniones: amable, tácitamente afectuoso, pulsante de nostalgia. El extraño nuevo cuerpo de Genji no ha entorpecido su ingenio. Todavía bromea y molesta, caprichoso a veces y francamente divertido en otras.

 

"Y Takeshi-san," incitó, recaído en la comodidad de su lengua nativa. "El barbero de padre. El que solía escabullirnos dulces. ¿Alguna vez averiguaste lo que le pasó?”

 

"Ese viejo." Hanzo resopló. "Lo último que supe fue que lo arruinó al cortar la garganta equivocada. Tenía a alguien sentado en la silla, lo confundió con el objetivo. El chico al que asesinó por error era de una buena familia, lo que solo empeoró las cosas cuando tuvo que responder por eso."

 

"Mala suerte."

 

"Sí. Un gran desastre. Estuvo en las noticias."

 

Genji se rió. "Es una pena. Me agradaba."

 

"Supongo. Él te favoreció más que yo.”

 

“Él cambió mi cabello antes de mi primer año en la universidad. Lo recuerdas. ¿El verde?"

 

“¡El verde!” estalló Hanzo. "¡Ugh! Eso fue horrible. Todavía no puedo creer que padre te dejara hacerlo. Parecías un rábano con una tapa frondosa."

 

"No sé de qué estás hablando. Fue increíble.” Genji pasó la mano por su visor, levantando los hombros y fingiendo los movimientos de alguien arreglando su cabello. "A las mujeres no les importó. Se comieron todo el rábano."

 

Después de que terminaron de reírse, Hanzo se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de ello -- del placer de una risa plena y con boca abierta. Genji la sacaba de él una y otra vez.

 

También sacó cosas que no eran divertidas.

 

"Yuki," le preguntó después de un largo silencio. "¿Qué pasó con ella?"

 

Hanzo recogió una piedra al lado de su pie. "Después de que me fui, se la llevaron. Querían asegurarse que ella no supiera nada, que no estuviera involucrada en mi partida. Luego la dejaron ir. Tuvo suerte, honestamente, de que el golpe hacia mí no se extendió a ella. Estoy seguro de que todo eso la aterrorizó, porque se mudó de Hanamura. Lo más lejos que pudo. Yo estaba vagando en Iwate hace cuatro años y la vi en un mercado de Ōfunato. En medio de la maldita nada, allí estaba ella. Era como ver un fantasma."

 

"¿Ella te vio?"

 

"No, gracias a Dios. No sé qué habría hecho si ella lo hubiera hecho." él sacudió la cabeza. "Tenía un pequeño con ella."

 

"¿Niño o niña?"

 

“Parecía un niño. No podría haber tenido más de cinco o seis. Él estaba sosteniendo su mano. No vi un marido, pero quién sabe."

 

Genji asintió. "Quién sabe."

 

Y luego estaban las cosas malas: frustración, culpa, y luego la culpa por sentir frustración en primer lugar. La conversación giró en torno a Overwatch y sus aliados, comentarios sobre su posible unión, lo que llevó a Hanzo a la burla.

 

"Entrenas con ellos todos los días," comentó Genji, contemplativo. “Peleas junto a ellos, les ofreces tu sabiduría y experiencia. Ellos confían en ti, Hanzo. Me sorprende que todavía no consideres asumir su causa."

 

“¿Y cuál causa es esa?” preguntó Hanzo. "¿Proteger a los inocentes? ¿Proteger el mundo? ¿Ser un héroe? Pfah.” suspiró. "Mírame, Genji. Mírame muy bien ¿Lucho por tales cosas? ¿Lo he hecho alguna vez, en todos los años de nuestras jodidas vidas?”

 

"Una mejor pregunta, Hanzo: ¿por qué no empezar a luchar por ello ahora?"

 

Él no tenía una respuesta. Tampoco respondió a la creencia asertiva de Genji de que podía hacerlo. Hanzo se esforzó por aceptar lo que Genji aceptaba tan abiertamente: que él estaba completo nuevamente, dotado de una segunda oportunidad en la vida. De que Hanzo merecía seguir adelante -- perdonarse a sí mismo por los últimos diez años y por el día que lo condujo a esa situación. Daban vueltas y más vueltas, cada vez más abrasivas entre sí con cada tema. Gruñendo como viejos, luego peleando como jóvenes.

 

Desearía haber detenido su disputa antes de que se convirtiera en una pelea. Una discusión sobre Zenyatta fue la gota final. Genji hizo la decimotercera solicitud para que su hermano se sentara y escuchara las enseñanzas de su sensei, esperando que encontrara en ellas un entendimiento de la paz. Hanzo se negó. Genji persistió. Hanzo se mantuvo firme; Genji lo reprendió por vivir atrasado en una vida que avanza constantemente. Hanzo lo acusó de no saber nada sobre cómo había vivido, mucho menos de la verdad de que vivir era su carga. El hermano mayor se fue primero; el más joven fue reprendiéndolo después. Todo el camino hasta el comedor, donde terminó la pelea con palabras de despedida que pican los oídos de Hanzo incluso ahora.

 

"Una corriente no puede cambiar su curso si es una piscina."

 

Hanzo baja el tazón. Zenyatta está ahí. Oye el zumbido revelador, sabe que está flotando cerca como si estuviera suspendido en el viento. No le dará al omnic la satisfacción de mirar con sus entrecerrados ojos. Si en realidad son ojos, de todos modos. Hanzo no está convencido de que un omnic entienda el concepto de la vista como lo haría un ser vivo.

 

Él no responde. El horrible robot no puede leer la mente, no obstante, Hanzo está molesto.

 

“Además, si la corriente fluye,” continúa Zenyatta con su voz profunda y resonante, “siempre es sabio saber dónde están las rocas. Palabras de sabiduría, pasadas a mí por mi maestro y, a través de mí, a mis alumnos.”

 

"No busco tu compañía," él gruñe. “Reconsidera cualquier artimaña espiritual que hayas venido a presumir, omnic. No tendré nada de eso hoy."

 

"Entonces quizás haya esperanza de que puedas escuchar mañana," responde Zenyatta, casi cantando una canción. “Tu hermano lo cree. Es un mantra por el cual vive. Un deseo de verdadera reconciliación y paz entre sus corazones."

 

"Silencio." dice Hanzo. "¿Qué clase de mentor eres, para hablar tan descaradamente en nombre de mi hermano cuando él no está presente?"

 

Zenyatta deja escapar un zumbido metálico. “Uno puede ser muchas cosas, Shimada Hanzo. Especialmente en los ojos de los demás."

 

"Estás implicando algo. Desde ahora, no me agrada. Como dije: reconsidera."

 

"El tiempo pasa. Las temporadas cambian. Soy más que un mentor para Genji. Soy su amigo."

 

Hanzo apenas puede contener su repugnancia. "No te enorgullezcas de creer que sabes algo de él." él retira la cola de su bufanda de su hombro. "Más allá de eso, no te atrevas a asumir que sabes _algo_ de mí."

 

"Sé una cosa, y es que no sé nada."

 

Hanzo se levanta sin decir otra palabra. Deja a Zenyatta, bajando la torre de comunicaciones y saltando al suelo. Atraviesa la pista hacia los dormitorios, ignorando una vista distante de Torbjorn, quien está reparando la antena parabólica con la ayuda de Reinhardt. Hanzo solo se detiene cuando está doblando la esquina de la pista cerca del jardín sueco, donde echa un vistazo en busca de un manto rojo y un sombrero. No hay nadie ahí. Inexplicablemente: su estado de ánimo empeora.

 

¿Dónde está Yankee-san? Usualmente, el tonto ya está despierto, deteniéndose junto a las cajas con su café ofensivamente fuerte, fumando, oliendo las flores. Desocupado. Perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué está haciendo esta mañana que lo ocupa tanto? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo durante los últimos días?

 

 _A quién le importa_ , se dice a sí mismo. Y luego, totalmente convencido: _a él no_.

 

Resignado a encontrar algo de alivio, Hanzo sube las escaleras cerca del depósito de combustible y camina por el sendero rocoso que sube por el acantilado. El sol calienta la planicie del precipicio donde practicaba el tiro con arco antes del Rango 2. Los barcos salpican el horizonte con puntos negros; la costa española corta con una línea blanca irregular en el mar azul pizarra. Hanzo recuerda los motores del jet, el viejo miedo a las alturas. Él prueba sus tobillos sintéticos, sintiendo el zumbido de las hebras musculares cuando baja al suelo. Storm Bow se acuna en su regazo; saca una sola flecha de su carcaj. Él mira el panorama con el fletching en sus palmas. Se sienta allí por un largo tiempo.

 

Luego él cierra los ojos y los llama en el viento.

 

Su llegada inicia con un goteo contra sus sentidos. Un silbido bajo en la brisa que se eleva a un zumbido. Hanzo se preocupa por una fracción de segundo de que terminará aquí -- de que será como todas esas veces en los años pasados en donde decidieron no venir. Pero su temor se evapora cuando oye el rugido. A su alrededor, el aire cobra vida, abanicándolo en hojas como la lluvia de un tifón. La epifanía arrasa su mente justo cuando toman forma.

 

Ahí están ellos -- _ahí_ , esa es su señal, así es como él sabe que han regresado. La luz estalla, deformándose. Azul brillante, creciente, ardiendo a su alrededor en espirales cósmicas. Su aparición desde abajo lo llena de asombro.

 

Los dragones Shimada saludan a su maestro con ojos salvajes y furiosos.

 

"Están aquí," dice en voz alta.

 

Su aliento se estremece en jadeos inhumanos y vacilantes. Como si dijeran: _Aquí estamos._

 

“Antes,” continúa Hanzo, “cuando estuve perdido, no venían a mí. Dos años deambulé después de asesinar a mi hermano, y me negaron. Cuando estuve preparado para dar mi vida para compensar su asesinato, como lo es correcto por honor, regresaron." Hanzo los mira cruzarse y superponerse, atando las colas, arrastrando sus bigotes como cintas celestes. "No me dejarían morir. No me dejarían descansar. Quisieron que lo honrara de otra manera que no fuera la muerte.”

 

Los dragones recorren el cielo en círculos lentos y silenciosos.

 

"Y ahora, vienen. Más poderosos que nunca. No he conocido un momento en mi vida en el que fueran tan fuertes."

 

Él no entiende por qué se han vuelto más poderosos -- o tal vez sí, no está seguro. Su reunión con Genji podría ser lo que ha fortalecido a los dragones. Tales criaturas arcanas estaban destinadas a vivir en armonía con las suyas, dominando lado a lado en todas las cosas. Podría ser alguna alineación de los planetas y lunas. Tal vez ambas, tal vez ninguna. A Hanzo no le importa. Desde hace mucho tiempo, se ha dado por vencido con las explicaciones terrenales sobre los poderes de otro mundo. Él sabe que no debe aplicar la razón a la obra de los dioses.

 

Hanzo inhala a través de sus labios, exhala a través de sus fosas nasales. Los dragones están escuchando; el mar está mirando.

 

"No soy fuerte," confiesa Hanzo. "Casi lo pierdo. Justo ante mis ojos, él cayó. Él iba a morir. No pude hacer nada. Fui impotente. He conocido la debilidad antes, pero nunca así.” él levanta la barbilla. "¿Es este mi castigo?" y luego, con más agonía de la que él quiere mostrar: "¿Será así, por el resto de mis días?"

 

Los dragones se cierran a su alrededor, silenciosos y serenos, ondulando en el viento como banderas estrelladas. Hanzo quiere que respondan. Él sabe que no lo harán. Los dragones nunca han sido muy comunicativos; se muestran en lugar de hablar.

 

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" pregunta en voz alta antes de que se vayan. "¿Por qué me quedé?"

 

Sin respuesta. Hanzo suspira.

 

Como suele decir el tonto: valía la pena intentarlo.

 

 

\---

 

 

Después de una comida al mediodía, Hanzo explora. Camina y trepa por los acantilados, buscando signos de alteración. Durante los últimos dos meses, ha memorizado las rutas tomadas por los drones y sensores de seguridad de Athena. Hoy encuentra uno derribado por el viento y decide llevarlo para su reparación. En su camino bajando por el acantilado, ve un nido de gaviotas con dos feos polluelos grises. Hanzo les deja la última tira de atún cecina de su almuerzo.

 

Winston le agradece por recuperar el dron. Él involucra al arquero en una conversación incómoda sobre la próxima misión a Siberia; el gorila pretende continuar según lo planeado a pesar del ataque en el Watchpoint. Hanzo tiene dudas, pero Winston le asegura que el mejor curso de acción es avanzar.

 

"Con tu ayuda, sé que podremos comprometer el esfuerzo que las Fuerzas de Defensa Rusas necesitan en este momento," dice. "Has hecho mucho por nosotros, Hanzo. No quiero detenerme ahora y dejar todo tu trabajo en espera."

 

Hanzo mira a Winston con los ojos entrecerrados. “Estarás invitando la agresión de tus enemigos. Si los de Vishkar intervienen para sabotear la misión, se podrían perder vidas inocentes en el contraataque. Eso será un mal presagio para un regreso de Overwatch."

 

Winston sonríe. "No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por que Vishkar se interponga en nuestro camino. Lo veras pronto. Estoy preparando una reunión informativa dentro de los próximos dos días cuando nuestros recursos estén listos."

 

Hanzo gruñe. "Estaré allí."

 

"Es bueno escucharlo." animado, Winston continúa escribiendo en su teclado antes de mirar hacia arriba, como incitado: "Hey, por cierto, lamento mucho lo de Genji. Me alegro de que va a estar bien."

 

Hanzo se marcha sin ofrecer una respuesta.

 

Él practica solo durante otra noche en el Rango 2, dándose cuenta de que es más difícil concentrarse de lo habitual. Se imagina a su hermano durmiendo en el medbay, cernido por Mercy, con sus pasos tranquilos y su belleza anti natural. Entonces su mente divaga a Zenyatta y se enfurece aún más. El omnic va con Genji algunos días para meditar durante horas en los acantilados. A Hanzo le molesta que su hermano pase tanto tiempo con su mentor, pero le resulta aún más insultante que Genji considere que este es un tiempo valioso, no negociable. Horas en las que no debe ser molestado. Hanzo nunca es invitado; se siente profundamente excluido, a pesar de que nunca aceptaría si fuera solicitado. La última vez que ellos fueron, Hanzo se sintió tan enfermo de aversión que sacó una botella de sake sin abrir que Yankee-san le había adquirido meses antes. Bebió para ahogar su ira; flotó a la superficie como un huevo salado. Hanzo no puede recordar exactamente cómo terminó en las duchas en el Rango 1, ni cuando Yankee-san entró, boquiabierto -- haciendo ruido como un imbécil colegial.

 

Así es como Hanzo imagina que se vería el tonto ahora, si deambulara en el rango a través de las grandes puertas de la bahía. Con las espuelas tintineando, con la hebilla de cinturón brillando. Sonriendo ampliamente a Hanzo de ese rostro tan bronceado y peludo. Mira lejos de sus objetivos como si esperara que él apareciera. Invocado por el pensamiento, tal vez -- como el dicho en español que Hanzo lo forzó una vez a explicar: _hablando del diablo._

 

El diablo no se muestra. Hanzo dispara mal; él rompe una flecha a la mitad después de unos disparos particularmente malos, se reprende a él mismo por perder la paciencia. Incluso el té no logra calmarlo. Se va a dormir frunciendo el ceño. Tres días libres del tonto, y él se siente aún más agitado que después de la escena fuera del medbay. Absolutamente inaceptable.

 

Hanzo sueña con Miyagawa-cho y la casa de té maiko. Una de ellas lleva ese estúpido manto rojo sobre su kimono. Cuando Hanzo exige que se lo quite, él es educadamente informado de que se llama _sarape_ antes de que ella le dé un beso sostenido y lleno de humo.

 

\---

 

Genji está despierto y sentado a la mañana siguiente cuando Hanzo llega al medbay.

 

"La Dr. Ziegler dijo que han pasado unos cuatro días desde que ocurrió," dice en voz baja. "No recuerdo mucho. Solo que Vishkar tenía algún tipo de arma diseñada para dañar mis sistemas reguladores. Me he sobrecalentado y ralentizado.” él mira al techo. "Ella piensa que debieron haberme estudiado después de la batalla en Lijiang. Analizaron las alteraciones hechas a mi cuerpo.”

 

"Querían llevarte con vida," responde Hanzo severamente. "Para estudiarte más a fondo. Se pararon sobre ti y hablaron de ello. De venganza, también, por un compañero asesinado.”

 

Genji se inclina hacia adelante y hace una mueca. Hanzo se adelanta para sostenerlo. Rápidamente, Genji levanta su mano, indicando _estoy bien_ , girando su brazo y flexionando su cuello. Él deja escapar un suspiro. Hanzo piensa que suena completamente exhausto.

 

"Fue McCree quien nos salvó," él dice. "La Dr. Ziegler me lo dijo después de que desperté. Debo verlo pronto para agradecerle."

 

"Sí. Fue Yankee-san. Hizo algo con su pistola --“

 

Genji lo interrumpe, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No creo que debamos llamarlo más por ese apodo."

 

Hanzo reprime una carcajada. "Es gracioso que lo digas, considerando que se te ocurrió. Recuerda, dijiste: la gente de Texas odia que los llamen 'yankee' --"

 

"Sí, pero considéralo." Genji enfrenta a Hanzo con ojos solemnes. “Le debemos nuestras vidas. Debemos honrar esta deuda."

 

El lento zumbido de gratitud crece en el pecho de Hanzo, pero él lo suprime. “No es una deuda que él tomará en serio. Ya he visto eso." Hanzo gruñe, recordando el beso: "es un tonto."

 

"Pareces muy convencido."

 

"He pasado suficiente tiempo alrededor de él para convencerme de ello."

 

“Y, sin embargo, él salvó tu vida, y la mía también. Acciones tontas, tal vez, pero aquellas que hablan de algo más que solo de él mismo.” Genji inclina su cabeza. "¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué debe pensar de ti?"

 

¿Cuántas veces en una semana escuchará preguntas que no puede contestar?

 

Hanzo está saliendo del medbay más tarde cuando ve el sombrero descansando en una bandeja de examen. Reconoce la insignia y las balas enganchadas en la banda. Antes de que pueda detenerse, está deambulando hacia él, alcanzando el borde irregular. Cauteloso de levantarlo, como si algo peligroso pudiera estar escondido debajo de él. Un escorpión (del que el tonto habla incesantemente de encontrarse en el desierto), o una serpiente.

 

Por supuesto: esa doctora espeluznante viene justo cuando lo recoge.

"¡Oh, dejó su sombrero!" dice ella detrás de Hanzo, casi haciéndolo saltar. "Pobre Jesse. Ah, tendré que comunicarme con él y hacerle saber dónde está."

 

Hanzo se fija en Mercy con ojos agudos. "¿Él estaba aquí?"

 

Mercy se encoge de hombros. "Oh, estoy segura de que volverá para llevárselo. Es prácticamente inseparable de su cabeza." su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. "¿Sabes que lo ha usado desde que lo conozco? Cuando me uní a Overwatch por primera vez, me estaban llevando a recorrer la sede en suiza y lo vi por el pasillo. Me dijo ‘howdy’ e inclinó su sombrero, y pensé que estaba viendo cosas, porque no podía creer que hubiera un vaquero real en la base --“

 

"¿Le ha pasado algo a él?"

 

Mercy entrecierra los ojos ante su interrupción. "¿Hm?"

 

"Él atesora esta cosa. No es propio de él olvidarlo. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?”

 

"La confidencialidad del paciente me impide hablar de las visitas al medbay, señor Shimada," responde ella tajantemente. "Estoy segura de que lo entiende."

 

Justo como él pensó: cautelosa. Desconfiada. Al parecer su protección se extiende al tonto. Lo irrita más que el cariño en la voz de Genji cada vez que él la menciona.

 

Hanzo recoge el sombrero. Él mira a Mercy. "Se lo llevaré a él."

 

"Está bien, señor Shimada, puedo simplemente llamarlo por el comunicador." Antes de que ella pueda terminar, Hanzo se gira para salir. Mercy persiste; un filo toca su voz. "Él podría estar dormido. Si insiste en llevarlo, por favor dale un poco de espacio."

 

Hanzo deja la medbay sin otra palabra. Dirige una mirada mordaz al lugar junto a la pared donde Yankee-san se desplomó después del ataque, bajando cabeza y murmurando. Quizás vino a visitar a Genji antes de despertarse, o para que le revisaran algo en el brazo izquierdo. Él siempre se queja de los circuitos en esa extremidad.

 

 _Dale un poco de espacio_. ¿Qué quiere decir ella con eso? ¿No le ha dado ya al tonto un montón de eso?

 

En el exterior, se encuentra con Lúcio ayudando a Reinhardt con una carga de cajas de suministros. Hanzo se sorprende cuando el músico lo saluda calurosamente. Normalmente él no es tan entusiasta cuando se ven de paso.

 

“¡Heeey, señor Shimada!” llama Lúcio. "¿Cómo estás hoy, hombre?"

 

"Bien," responde Hanzo, asintiendo con la cabeza a Reinhardt, quien lo saluda. "Genji está despierto."

 

Ambos hombres notan el sombrero agarrado en su mano derecha. Intercambian miradas rápidas y ligeras. Reinhardt sonríe a Hanzo. “¡Es una noticia maravillosa! ¡Debes estar tan aliviado!”

 

"Un peso se ha levantado de mis hombros," responde Hanzo. Él entrecierra los ojos a Lúcio, quien está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "La misión en Siberia sigue en pie. No sé cómo me siento con respecto a tal curso de acción.”

 

"Es algo arriesgado," Reinhardt está de acuerdo. "No me gusta. Es mejor que nos tomemos más tiempo para reforzar el Watchpoint antes de enviar tantos agentes valiosos al campo."

 

Hanzo engancha el sombrero en su _obi_ y le hace un gesto a Reinhardt, una oferta sin palabras para ayudarlos en su tarea. "Quizás Winston escuchará una oposición unificada en lugar de voces individuales."

 

"Quizás."

 

Mueven las cajas a la torre de comunicaciones y se detienen para discutir los esfuerzos de reparación en todo el Watchpoint. Torbjorn espera tener la formación de satélites arreglado para el fin de semana; Reinhardt cree que será más tiempo dado el trabajo necesario para parchear los hangares dañados y la pista. A Hanzo le resulta casi sencillo conversar con el gran caballero. Él exuda una amabilidad que Hanzo puede respetar, incluso si no siempre aprecia el volumen del hombre.

 

Ambos compañeros lo detienen para hacerle una pregunta antes de irse.

 

"Hey," murmura Lúcio. "No quiero, como, parecer entrometido ni nada. Pero Eastwood está bien, ¿cierto?”

 

Hanzo entrecierra los ojos. Él sabe que el apodo es un juego de palabras con el actor occidental que Yankee-san nunca se calla. "¿A qué te refieres?"

 

Lúcio frunce el ceño. "¿Él está bien? No lo he visto desde ayer por la tarde y, no lo sé hombre. Después de eso, he estado un poco preocupado por él."

 

Hanzo se sobresalta a sí mismo por la rapidez con que apodera de las palabras de Lúcio. "¿Después de qué?"

 

"Aw." Lúcio retrocede, intercambiando miradas con Reinhardt. "¿No estabas allí? O, espera" -- él mira hacia abajo al sombrero en la banda de Hanzo -- "pensé, no sé, espera. ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que sabrías, por como -- _ya sabes_.”

 

“¿No saber _qué_?”

 

"Uh, demonios, ya sabes, como, pensé que ustedes eran --"

 

"Lúcio." corta Reinhardt. "No creo que el señor Shimada esté al tanto de lo ocurrido."

 

"Oh, está bien," Lúcio hace una mueca, como si estuviera avergonzado de sí mismo. "Mi error. No sé si lo quiero decir, como, no quiero crear un chisme --"

 

"Está bien, Lúcio." Reinhardt le hace un gesto a un desconcertado Hanzo. "Dile lo que me dijiste."

 

Lúcio se lame los labios, mira de izquierda y derecha. Como si estuviera buscando fisgones. "Como, está bien. Eastwood tuvo una _cosa_ que sucedió ayer. Fui a su habitación para pedir que me devolviera mi maquinilla. Llegué a la puerta, lo llamé, sin respuesta. Así que toqué, y adentro -- oigo un _disparo_."

 

Hanzo no puede explicar la repentina caída en sus entrañas. Lo golpean como una ola. Sus ojos rebotan salvajemente sobre los de Lúcio, esperando sus siguientes palabras.

 

"Y me asusté," continúa Lúcio. "Golpeé la cubierta. Lo escuché gritar adentro, y pensé, 'mierda, él mismo se lastimó, lo asusté o algo así'. Pero abrió la puerta, estaba bien. Dijo que disparó su arma por accidente. Solo estaba" -- el audio médico se calla, sacudiendo su cabeza, con las palmas en la frente.

 

Hanzo ladra: "¿cómo estaba?"

 

"Estaba en mal estado, era un desastre total. No lastimado ni nada, pero estaba desordenado. Se disculpaba una y otra vez, se estaba volviendo loco. Dijo que creía haber oído algo. Quiero decir, lo convencí para que fuera al medbay --“

 

“¿Dónde está ahora?” la mirada de Hanzo se lanza entre Reinhardt y Lúcio.

 

Lúcio parpadea. "Uh. Si no está en el medbay, supongo que está tratando de descansar. Tal vez en su habitación.” él se inclina. “¿Sólo entre nosotros tres? Creo que le dio algo de ansiedad. Como, un ataque de pánico o algo así. Algunas cosas post-traumáticas. Estaba realmente sudoroso y seguía diciendo que era su ojo. Como, él seguía apuntando a su ojo. Pero nada parecía mal con su ojo. Nunca había visto así a Eastwood, chicos. Me tiene preocupado."

 

Hanzo recuerda los tres disparos del revólver, el afán por reunirse con Genji y llevarlo al medbay. En el frenesí por salvar a su hermano, prestó menos atención a las palabras confusas del tonto y en la forma en que agachaba su cabeza. El abrazo, el beso. La doctora suiza frunciendo el ceño. _Dale un poco de espacio_. Siente que se ha perdido de algo que es muy importante.

 

Reinhardt interrumpe sus pensamientos errantes. "Puedo ver de dónde podría haber venido," comienza con cautela. "¿McCree te ha contado alguna vez sobre lo que hizo por Overwatch, antes del recall?"

 

Lentamente las cejas de Hanzo se juntan sobre su nariz. "Dijo que era un agente de campo."

 

“Más que solo eso. Jesse era parte de una organización secreta dentro de Overwatch que se especializaba en operaciones encubiertas. Un equipo muy intenso y peligroso. Agentes especiales. Asesinos, en su mayoría. Más que cuestionables. Siempre hubo rumores sobre la naturaleza de sus misiones: infiltraciones, golpes y sabotaje político.” Reinhardt frunce el ceño. "Secuestro. Asesinatos. Incluso tortura. Una extensión increíblemente poco ética de objetivos y directivas. Una contra la que discutí constantemente, cuando escuchaba los reportes. Su oficial al mando era un hombre llamado Gabriel Reyes. Jesse fue uno de sus principales agentes."

 

A través de su sorpresa, Hanzo pregunta: "¿Cómo se llamaba esta organización?"

 

"’Blackwatch.’ McCree fue requerido para las operaciones regulares del terreno de Overwatch a través de los canales. Gabriel Reyes lo trajo después de sacarlo de una pandilla."

 

"Una pandilla."

 

"Sí. Los Deadlocks. Una organización criminal estadounidense muy nefasta que Blackwatch derribó en una operación encubierta. A McCree se le dio la opción de ir a prisión o cambiar de bando y unirse a Blackwatch. Él eligió este último. Así es como lo adquirimos.”

 

Hanzo busca en su memoria frenéticamente. Él reconoce el nombre; la actividad de Deadlock aparecía regularmente en los expedientes del Shimada-gumi, a veces amigos y otras veces enemigos. No puede recordar a Yankee-san mencionando alguno de los dos grupos. "No estaba al tanto de nada de esto."

 

"Yo tampoco," aclara Lúcio. "Quiero decir, sabía que él era como, el disparo dead-eye, Lena me dijo eso. Que él era un cazador de recompensas bad-ass, ya sabes, como en su cinturón, el B-A-M-F. Pero no sabía que había hecho algunos niveles de Jason Bourne. Probablemente podría haberlo adivinado, pero no me di cuenta de que fue tan lejos."

"No pretendo meterme en sus asuntos," dice Reinhardt, un poco piadoso, como si difundir los asuntos de McCree fuera una consecuencia desafortunada de una buena acción. “Pero él tiene un pasado muy complicado. Los agentes en Blackwatch fueron sometidos a un intenso escrutinio para asegurar que sus misiones y tácticas no tuvieran demasiado impacto en sus mentes y cuerpos. Por desgracia, casi todas las veces: el resultado fue el mismo. Demasiadas personas destruidas que realizan tareas destinadas a destruir todo lo demás."

 

Hanzo digiere esto en silencio. Finalmente, dice: "Aprecio la información que me has compartido."

 

Reinhardt asiente. "Estoy seguro de que McCree tenía sus razones para mantener su pasado encerrado en su pecho. Pero también estoy seguro de que él está contento de tener un amigo como tú. Es posible que haya guardado silencio sobre estas cosas con la esperanza de preservar su amistad."

 

Hanzo no sabe si sentirse avergonzado, indignado o agradecido. La mirada en su rostro parece una mezcla de las tres. "Debería devolverle su sombrero."

 

Miran a Hanzo irse, su bufanda dorada oscilando en el sol de la mañana. Lúcio frunce los labios y mete las manos en los bolsillos. Él mira a Reinhardt.

 

"Muy bien, hombre," él dice. "Tienes que estar pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando."

 

"¿Qué cosa?"

 

Lúcio menea las cejas. "Lo están haciendo."

 

Reinhardt se echa a reír. "Tal vez, _Frosch_ , no lo sé. Dales algo de privacidad, ya has husmeado lo suficiente."

 

"Hey, hombre, ¡no estaba husmeando! Se estaban besando, como, justo allí en el pasillo, lo vi con mis propios ojos."

 

Perplejo, Reinhardt se limpia las manos y comienza a desempacar las cajas. "Nada de chismes, Lúcio. Puedes terminar con un dragón tratando de comerte."

 

Lúcio pasa a un lado de Reinhardt, ululando. "No si se está comiendo a Eastwood, _¡heyooo!”_

 

\---

 

En su habitación, Hanzo se arrodilla ante el baúl de plástico naranja. Abre la tapa y hace un inventario del cuidadosamente embalado interior: flechas, sake, periódicos con los crucigramas llenos. Té, incienso, fletching, piedras interesantes recogidas de los acantilados de Gibraltar. Dos _yugake_ de repuesto, rollos de gasa, tijeras, una caja de herramientas y una bolsa de mentas. Saca los cuadernos de la parte superior de la pila.

 

Hay tres de ellos en general: encuadernados en negro, con papel rayado, no más gruesos de un centímetro. Están llenos de la letra de Hanzo. Caracteres ordenados y precisos llenan las páginas, relatando su tiempo en el Watchpoint. Él no abre los dos primeros; ahora no es el momento de revisar su meticuloso diario de los últimos dos meses. Hanzo ha anotado cada vista y sonido que ha mapeado alrededor de la base -- desde las rocas hasta los cambios en las mareas, incluso los cambios en el plumaje de los caradrinos -- y cada interacción que ha tenido con los hombres y mujeres de Overwatch. Algunas entradas lo avergüenzan, como el momento en que insultó accidentalmente a Winston al referirse a él como un gorila en lugar de un científico -- o cuando fue testigo de un alegre Reinhardt abriéndose sin ropa y despreocupado a través de los vestuarios del Rango 1 después de la práctica. Algunas de las notas lo emocionan en privado. Ha escrito recuerdos de ver la puesta de sol con su hermano desde el borde de la torre de comunicaciones, o de observar los juegos de hockey callejero de Lúcio. Todas sus victorias contra el tonto en las puntuaciones del rango están cuidadosamente escritas, contadas y comentadas con bromas. Un boceto de un durián. Dos páginas se maravillan con la extraña forma de las flores blancas que crecen en el enrejado jardín de Torbjorn. Hanzo ha copiado notas de una búsqueda en la web que confirma que las flores son del género _Passiflora_. Toda su especie florece con la misma forma extraña, una forma que el tonto señaló jovialmente: _¿no crees que son tan bonitas como una pintura?_

 

Hanzo abre lentamente su tercer cuaderno. Pegadas a la portada hay cuatro notas adhesivas neón brillante con la pobre escritura del tonto a un lado. Una de ellas está desgarrada en la esquina; Hanzo pasa su dedo por el borde rasgado.

 

Las dos primeras páginas del tercer cuaderno contienen oraciones en inglés seguidas de un signo de igual y notaciones en kanji.

 

> Si eso no es un hecho, Dios es una zarigüeya = _significa que es un hecho [honesto]_
> 
> No se ha visto que en la edad de un perro = _significa que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo_
> 
> Bendice tu corazón = _normalmente es grosero y condescendiente, pero también puede significar afecto [???]_
> 
> Podría quedarme quieto por eso = _significa que a alguien le gusta lo que sea que esté haciendo_
> 
> El perro no caza = _significa que no es muy bueno/ineficiente_
> 
> mezquite = _especia para barbacoa, del mejor tipo [hay otros en realidad]_
> 
> Over yonder = _significa algún lugar más allá del área general [?? cuán general]_
> 
> No puede encontrar su trasero con una campana en el = _significa que la persona está perdiendo cosas constantemente_
> 
> Mis ojos están flotando = _significa que la persona tiene que orinar_
> 
> Bien como pelo de rana = _[?????]_

 

Omite estas páginas de expresiones idiomáticas del sur y sus significados -- lo que, él reflexiona, le tomó más horas frustradas de búsqueda en la web para traducir de lo que debería ser necesario. No son importantes en este momento. Busca en las entradas posteriores palabras como ‘Blackwatch’ y ‘Deadlock’. Frases como ‘miembro de una pandilla’ o ‘agente especial’ o (mueve su mandíbula, gruñendo) ‘organización encubierta que realiza torturas.’

 

Hanzo no encuentra nada. Como pensó: el tonto nunca los ha mencionado.

 

Guarda los libros, cierra el baúl, recoge el sombrero y sale de su habitación. Él va a la puerta del dormitorio. Toma una respiración brusca y toca el timbre.

 

Sin respuesta.

 

"Yankee-san," gruñe en el panel. "Soy yo." Y luego, después de una pausa, "Hanzo."

 

Todavía no hay respuesta. Toca el timbre nuevamente, se inclina, y lo repite. La puerta se abre con un silbido. Hanzo mira hacia arriba. Ahí está.

 

"Hey," dice el tonto con tono áspero.

 

"Hola," responde Hanzo. Se recuerda a sí mismo fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué pasó?"

 

El tonto lo mira en silencio. Hanzo se sorprende por lo _mal_ que se ve; su cabello está fibroso, su camisa arrugada, su rostro grasiento de sudor. Huecos profundos cuelgan bajo sus ojos terrosos, inyectados de sangre en las esquinas. El creciente pelo encanecido bordea su barba y bigote. Él ha estado bebiendo. La nariz de Hanzo casi se arruga por el hedor del humo viejo de cigarrillo.

 

Finalmente, el tonto dice, "He estado bien."

 

"Te ves terrible."

 

"Bueno. También me alegro de verte."

 

Hanzo no está preparado para que el tono simplista de Yankee-san lo ponga a la defensiva. "No creo ni por un segundo que hayas estado bien. No has estado en la práctica. No te he visto por la base. Hablé con nuestros asociados. Dijeron que no has sido tú mismo.”

 

El tonto mira al arquero con ojos pesados. "¿Y? Qué te importa.”

 

"Lo suficiente para estar aquí. Ahora mismo."

 

El tonto se inclina hacia atrás. Se despega de la rendija en la puerta, pulsa el interruptor, lo abre todo para que Hanzo pueda entrar. Un olor a humedad golpea sus fosas nasales, impregnado de sudor y ropa sucia. Le recuerda a los moteles baratos y las casas antiguas, remanentes de los días que huía del Shimada-gumi desde un refugio hasta un escondite.

 

“¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que saliste de esta habitación?” pregunta Hanzo, entrando mientras el tonto se aleja, haciendo crujir su talón en una lata vacía. Él mira hacia atrás, hace a un lado la lata, escaneando el piso. La basura cubre el suelo: botellas de bourbon vacías, refrescos, latas, tenedores y recipientes plásticos para alimentos. Una botella de agua arrugada junto a la litera del tonto está llena de colillas de cigarrillo; Hanzo retrocede ante el pesado y oscuro olor que cuelga en el aire. La ropa de Yankee-san yace en pilas desechadas aquí y allá, tiradas en las esquinas, colgadas sobre los muebles, puestas alrededor de la única ventana para bloquear la luz. Es como si hubiera entrado en la cueva de un ermitaño.

 

"Me tomé un tiempo libre," refunfuña el tonto, y Hanzo lo ve arrastrarse por la habitación para sentarse en la silla de su consola. "No he estado en el mejor nivel, necesitaba algo de tiempo de inactividad." se agacha, rascándose el pecho a través de los ojales abiertos en la parte superior de su camisa marrón.

 

“La misión en Siberia no ha sido cancelada. No tienes tiempo para encerrarte aquí y esquivar los preparativos.”

 

“Al infierno eso," responde él, con acidez. "Mi tiempo es mío, puedo hacer con él lo que me dé la gana."

 

“Tu tiempo pertenece a Overwatch. Pertenece a tu deber.” Y luego, con indignación: “pertenece a tus compañeros. Me pertenece."

 

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" gruñe el tonto.

 

Sin decir nada, Hanzo pasa a su lado para tirar de la franja roja de tela que bloquea la ventana. El sol de la tarde entra; el tonto se queja, se estremece, agacha la cabeza. Hanzo evalúa a Yankee-san, tirándole la tela a él. Su sarape rojo andrajoso.

 

"Suficiente," dice Hanzo.

 

Siente los ojos agotados del tonto sobre él cuando comienza a recoger la basura. Hanzo reprime la repulsión mientras acumula la basura del suelo en una bolsa de plástico desechada. En silencio maldice la tarea hasta que siente un movimiento detrás de él; Hanzo nota que el tonto se levanta para ayudar, inclinándose para recoger botellas de bourbon bajo su brazo.

 

Hanzo saca la basura al exterior, tirando el vidrio y los reciclables, se limpia las manos cuando regresa. Yankee-san está amontonando su ropa sucia con un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca. Hanzo lo quita de sus labios, sobresaltándolo.

 

"No," dice secamente, guardando el cigarrillo. Él olfatea, arrugando la nariz. "Necesitas lavarte."

 

El tonto retrocede como si Hanzo lo hubiera abofeteado nuevamente. "Mira, Shimada-san, aprecio la ayuda, pero --"

 

Hanzo apunta al lavabo. "Ve."

 

"Escucha…"

 

Hanzo se aleja antes de que el tonto pueda terminar. Abre la puerta del lavabo y enciende la luz. No le sorprende encontrar los accesorios sucios y sin lavar. Suspirando, levanta el grifo de la ducha. Pronto sale agua caliente de arriba.

 

"Ve y lávate," le grita al tonto cuando lo ve, señalando el baño. "No quiero hablar contigo hasta que te hayas duchado."

 

El tonto lo mira como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Se rasca la cabeza, perdiendo el tiempo y -- después de un momento de vacilación -- comienza a desabotonar su camisa. Hanzo se cruza de brazos y se hace a un lado mientras el tonto pasa a su lado descalzo y se desnudándose. La puerta del lavabo se cierra; él suspira, satisfecho.

 

Hanzo organiza la habitación. Pone el sombrero en el tocador, consciente de no cubrir el encendedor ni el guante de Yankee-san. Sacude las sábanas y las frazadas gruesas de la litera, que necesitan ser restregadas casi tanto como el tonto. Hanzo busca un hervidor o una bobina de calentamiento; no encuentra ninguno y se pregunta cómo se las arregla el tonto. La ropa sucia es llevada a una de las lavadoras automáticas en el pasillo. La alfombra es sacada para unos breves golpeteos. Regresa frente a la ausencia de sonido en el baño. Él debe haber terminado su ducha.

 

 _¡Maldición!_ El sarape todavía está envuelto en la silla de la consola. Olvidó añadirlo a la ropa sucia. Hanzo lo recoge, lo dobla, y alisa la lana. Él traza el patrón de diamante tejido en el borde. Luego se lo lleva a la nariz. Humo, cuero, un tinte de metal -- y algo ligeramente picante, como el cedro o el eucalipto. Tal vez menta. No puede decirlo.

 

Antes de que pueda sopesarlo, el tonto abre la puerta del baño: empapado, goteando un charco, completamente desnudo. Yankee-san lo mira bajo mechones de cabello húmedo.

 

Hanzo le devuelve la mirada. No es nada malo a la vista, no se sorprendente ante su exposición. Se para alto y fornido, ya no encorvado. El tonto es más moreno de lo que Hanzo pensó, bronceado por todas partes -- también peludo, bordeando lo hirsuto. Tiene un pecho grueso, brazos musculosos (excepto donde el metal interrumpe el contorno de la piel de la izquierda) caderas anchas y hombros más anchos. Piernas fuertes. Músculos sólidos. Un rollo de grasa débil -- testamento de la pereza más que de la edad -- rodea su cintura. En cualquier otro cuerpo, podría no ser un defecto tan entrañable. Bajo el camino de cabello oscuro que se arrastra por su abdomen, Hanzo aprecia los bordes y los contornos que conducen a su --

 

"Toalla," dice el tonto, extendiendo su mano. "Necesito una limpia."

 

Hanzo se encuentra con los ojos del tonto, como si lo desafiara. Él levanta su barbilla. "Están siendo lavados."

 

"Entonces eso servirá." Yankee-san hace un gesto hacia el sarape y comienza a caminar a través de la habitación.

 

Su acercamiento es lo que hace que el arquero pierda los nervios. "Detente, imbécil." Hanzo se aleja repentinamente, como si lo repeliera. "¡Quédate allí! ¡Estás regando agua por todo el piso!”

 

"Es sólo agua. Se secará."

 

Hanzo se da cuenta de que está agarrando el sarape protectoramente contra su pecho. Con un gruñido, lo empuja al tonto. "Antes de que gotees por todo el lugar."

 

El tonto se seca el rostro y los hombros con el sarape, lo frota sobre su cabello y rocían gotas por todas partes. Hanzo se da la vuelta. No puede recordar la última vez que el tonto fue tan irritante. Tal vez fue con el beso, o cuando lo llamó ‘Legolas’. Su mente se atasca con pensamientos de enojo: ¿qué está haciendo él aquí? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Por qué está parado allí, enojado por los hábitos de un vaquero bien-dotado? ¿Por qué se dio la vuelta? ¿Por qué no solo se va?

 

El vestidor hace ruido. Hanzo mira por encima de su hombro; el tonto medio-desnudo está hurgando en un cajón. Él se da vuelta y se enoja. "¿Ya vas a vestirte?"

 

"Trabajando en eso, sweetheart."

 

Hanzo se gira. "No me llames así."

 

"Si dejas de llamarme 'Yankee-san', me parece que estaríamos a mano." Hanzo observa al tonto caminar en un par de boxer cortos y ajustarlos en su cintura. Están impresos con cartas de naipes. Él se imagina pateándolo justo en su trasero.

 

"¿Cómo preferirías que te llamara?" gruñe Hanzo.

 

"McCree. Como todos los demás." se está poniendo una camisa sin mangas. Hanzo observa que los músculos de su espalda se ondulan cuando se inclina. "Demonios, puedes llamarme Jesse, no me importa, Shimada-san." ahora está sacando un par de pantalones negros para trotar con agujeros alrededor de los bordes.

 

Ahí es cuando Hanzo los ve. Dos tatuajes descoloridos en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Cráneos negros riendo masticando un candado, abanicados por alas. Él aparta la mirada. Por alguna razón, ese vistazo a las marcas se siente más intrusivo que ver al bastardo desnudo.

 

"McCree," murmura, probando la palabra en su lengua. "Bien, entonces." Hanzo fija su mirada en la pared blanca. “Ahora que estás limpio, hablaré contigo. Dime lo que pasó."

 

"A qué te refieres con 'lo que pasó'. Sucedió muchísima mierda."

 

"Empieza por el principio."

 

"Tendrás que ser más específico."

 

"El arma," ladra Hanzo. “La pistola -- lo que hiciste con ella. La noche en que atacó Vishkar.”

 

Detrás de él, McCree cierra el cajón. Hanzo mira por encima del hombro y lo ve mirando su sombrero.

 

"Estaba haciendo lo que se necesita hacer," dice McCree. "Derrotar el mal para que el bien pueda seguir viviendo."

 

"Nunca te había visto disparar así." Ahora Hanzo se enfrenta a McCree. "En todo nuestro tiempo juntos, disparaste bien, pero no así. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ¿Blackwatch? ¿Deadlock?"

 

"¿Dónde escuchaste sobre eso?"

 

"¿Eso importa? Ahora lo sé. Cuéntame sobre el arma. Lo que hiciste, para salvar la vida de mi hermano."

 

Hanzo no espera que McCree se viera tan cansado cuando se da la vuelta. La ducha no puede limpiar las sombras bajo sus ojos. Miserable y cansado, se pasa una mano por el cabello. Él suspira. Hanzo intenta reprimir el giro en sus entrañas y falla.

 

"En otro lugar," contesta finalmente McCree, su voz sonaba molesta. "Necesito salir de esta habitación por un rato."

 

\---

 

Se instalan en el jardín para que el pistolero pueda respirar algo de aire fresco. Hanzo se sienta a su lado a la sombra del único árbol. Piensa que McCree se parece un poco a como Genji actuaba cuando era un niño estando en problemas: encorvado, con la barbilla baja, áspero mientras habla. Preocupado por el borde deshilachado de su húmedo sarape.

 

"Así que ya sabes sobre Deadlock. Supongo que alguien te lo dijo, y creo que eso es lo mejor. No era mi intención mantenerlo en secreto, simplemente pensé que no te importaría. Ser el señor de los Shimada-gumi significa que has visto suficiente parte del crimen, entonces, ¿qué sería para ti un grupo de ratas del Suroeste, sabes? Salimos de Deadlock Gorge. Tenía una manera con mis seis-tiros que los _federales_ no veían venir, por lo que me dieron muchos trabajos. El tipo de trabajos que me llevarían frente al escuadrón de Gabriel Reyes. Probablemente conoces a tipos como él. Un hijo de perra con aspecto sombrío. Todo cicatrizado. Del tipo con el que no quieres estar solo en una habitación cuando eres el tipo malo si él tiene una silla plegable. Que es lo que él tenía cuando me llevaron. Cuatro paredes de ladrillo y una maldita silla plegable. Él pateó mi trasero y tráquea durante la mayor parte del día hasta que me ofreció un trato. Ahí estaba yo, tirado en el suelo haciendo gárgaras con mis dientes -- y viene allí con lo que yo creía que iba a ser un arma cargada en mi cabeza y resulta ser un maldito trato.

 

‘Únete a Overwatch.’ Blackwatch, específicamente -- su equipo de operaciones especiales. ‘Toma esa estúpida pistola tuya y dale un mejor uso.’ Fue eso o la vida en prisión, donde él dijo que me pudriría. Y pensé que tenía razón, si es que no me iba a convertir en una tortilla antes de terminar el interrogatorio. Chico, a él le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Era un asesino, Gabe Reyes. Hecho directamente de la muerte.

 

Así que tomé la opción uno. Fui registrado con el escuadrón. Me llevaron a la sede en suiza y me tenían realizado operaciones al final de la semana. El infierno sobre ruedas. Estaba en medio de eso, Shimada-san. Blackwatch no jugó según las reglas regulares de Overwatch. Hicimos cosas muy sucias. ¿Las cosas salían mal? Limpiábamos e lugar antes de que alguien hiciera preguntas. Y me encantó; amé cada segundo. Hasta después de tres meses aproximadamente, cuando Reyes se metió en mis asuntos por ser demasiado imprudente. Perdió una carga aquí, perdió un objetivo importante allí. Él comenzó a presionarme. Casi estuvo a punto de arder, pero me dio una última oportunidad.

 

Había una mujer. _La_ mujer. Ana Amari, ex miembro de las Fuerzas de Defensa Egipcias. Una de las fundadoras originales de Overwatch. Con ojos de halcón. Ella podría disparar las bolas de una mosca a veinte mil quinientos metros de distancia. La mejor-maldita francotiradora del mundo, dura como las uñas. Gabe me llevó donde ella y le dijo que yo era bueno, pero más tonto que una caja de rocas, por lo que considerara llevarme bajo su ala, enseñarme algunos movimientos, ¿para conocer cómo deberían funcionar las cosas en Overwatch? Maldita sea, Shimada-san, bien podrías haberle pedido que se comiera un cubo de mierda de serpiente. Me dijo que me largara de su oficina, ella no estaba dispuesta a enseñar nada ningún vaquero. Gabe prácticamente tuvo que separarnos. No hubo más que odio entre nosotros por un tiempo hasta que nos pusieron juntos en una operación en Dorado. Una larga historia resumida: le salvé el trasero durante la vigilancia, pero me dispararon limpiando los restos. Ella regresó conmigo en el transporte. Dijo que era un vaquero desafortunado, diciendo que era una mierda para sincronizarme. Estaba allí recostado con una bala entre mis costillas, y ella dijo algo que nunca olvidaré. Maldita sea, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando crees que podrías estar a punto de morir? A veces te fijas en cosas y simplemente no puedes dejarlas ir. Y: déjame decirte. Ella tenía una forma con las palabras.

 

Ella dijo, 'Aprietas el gatillo con tu alma.' pensé que ella iba a tomar mi mano. Tal vez lo hizo, realmente no puedo recordarlo. Pero la miré, la oí decirlo y algo cambió en mí en ese mismo momento. Como si activaras un interruptor. Regresé a la base, pasé por cirugía, y lo primero que hice cuando pude volver a ponerme de pie fue encontrar a Ana Amari y disculparme por lo que había hecho.

 

¿Sabes lo que ella hizo? ¿Viéndome parado allí como un perro avergonzado, agarrando mi sombrero, raspando mis botas? Ella me perdonó. Maldita sea, me perdonó. Ella se acercó a mí y me dio ese aspecto como si el diablo la hubiera tentado, y ella estuviera a punto de reírse en su cara. Y me preguntó si pensaba que yo era un idiota, y le dije que me sentía como tal. Y luego me preguntó si realmente quería mejorar, si quería esa hoja que Reyes me estaba haciendo voltear. Dije que sí. Lo dije en serio, cada palabra. Supongo que ella lo sabía.

 

Y ella me dijo, 'McCree: eres un chico listo. Y eres un buen tirador.’”

 

Hanzo ve la humedad brillar en las esquinas de los ojos del pistolero.

 

“Ella me enseñó el Dead-Eye. Escaneo de corto alcance. Cada marca que tomo cae cuando las configuro. No era su técnica, la había adaptado de otros. Pero cuando me la enseñó, dijo que la hiciera mía. Así que lo hice. Lo hice mío. Le agregué un toque o dos, mierda -- incluso lo llamé ‘high noon’, por un tiempo, como esa película sobre la que te hablé. Pero, maldita sea, pudo conmigo. Ese es el precio que tienes que pagar, por disparar con tu alma. Se come un poco de ti, más y más cada vez que la usas. Puede conmigo cada vez, justo en el ojo. Del ojo al cerebro, me sacude realmente mal. Ella me advirtió cuando estaba aprendiéndolo, pero no me advirtió lo suficiente. Creo que, para ese entonces, ya había comido suficiente de ella hasta el punto en que ya no le molestaba más. Tal vez por eso la perdí. Tal vez por eso se ha ido."

 

"¿Qué le pasó a ella?"

 

McCree sacude su cabeza. "Difunta. El cuerpo desaparecido. Ella era un soldado, Shimada-san, su lugar estaba en el campo de batalla y en ninguna otra parte. Demonios, pensarías que ella había nacido allí, dado lo mucho que quería morir ahí."

 

El arquero siente que el silencio cae entre ellos. Toma la historia poco a poco, pieza por pieza. Finalmente él dice, con una nota de aspereza: "amabas a esa mujer."

 

"Naw." Y luego, menos convencido: "ella era mi maestra." Hanzo está a punto de cuestionarlo cuando McCree continúa. "Ella era algo especial, pero no de esa forma. Tenía una hija que no estaba lejos de mi edad, realmente no sé qué pasó con ella. Pensé en buscarla, pero estuve huyendo durante tanto tiempo que no me pareció correcto."

 

Hanzo entrecierra los ojos. "¿Qué edad tienes?"

 

"Treinta y ocho." él hace una pausa, mirando hacia otro lado, cuestionándose si debe o no preguntar. "¿Tú?"

 

Hanzo gruñe. "Lo mismo."

 

"No mierda."

 

"Sí, mierda."

 

McCree emboza una sonrisa. Hanzo casi hace lo mismo.

 

Piensa que McCree pasará a otra larga historia y considera, brevemente, que podría acostumbrase a ello. Le molesta menos cuando habla de esa manera: profundo, retumbante y con cruda honestidad. Pero el suave zumbido vuelve a la base de su pecho -- un oleaje, como las mareas, de gran gratitud. Se eleva en su garganta como el aliento de un dragón.

 

"¿Sabes," comienza Hanzo, "sobre las festividades en Japón?"

 

McCree niega con la cabeza.

 

“Hay un día que celebramos cada mayo. El quinto día del quinto mes. _Kodomo no Hi_. Para ti, se llamaría el Día del Niño."

 

El pistolero mira a Hanzo. Hanzo mira el cielo.

 

“Ese día, lo celebramos a los niños. A las familias. Padres, madres, hijos. Hay un símbolo que es importante para esta festividad, y ese es el _koi_. Lo conoces, ¿no es así? Un pez. Una carpa."

 

McCree asiente: los conoce.

 

"Ellos vuelan banderas en todos los postes. Banderas con forma de carpa. _Koi-no-bori._ Una negra para el padre, una roja para la madre. Una carpa azul para cada niño en el árbol genealógico. El viento los toma, y parece que nadaran. Mi familia los puso en nuestra casa en Hanamura. Uno para Genji. Uno para mí.

 

Tenemos una leyenda para el _koi._ El nada contra la corriente que lucha por empujarlo. Ninguna roca o cascada puede detener a los _koi_ cuyos corazones anhelan alcanzar la cima -- para subir por el río hasta el lugar más allá de las olas. Porque más allá de ese lugar, el _koi_ se transformará en un dragón. El dragón volverá a su familia trayendo buena fortuna y riqueza. Dará gran orgullo a su familia al superar todos los obstáculos. El mayor honor del éxito."

 

Hanzo cierra los ojos. McCree está mirando; también al mar.

 

"Mi hermano murió en el Día del Niño," dice. “Lo asesiné, por desobedecerme. Por fallar a nuestra familia. Por eludir su deber. Es en ese día cuando regresaría a Hanamura cada año para presentar mis respetos. Y fue ese día cuando me encontró y me dio una segunda oportunidad. Diez años después del día en que terminé su vida, me convertí en el dragón que mi familia deseaba que fuera."

 

McCree se mueve. Hanzo abre los ojos, lo observa, lo ve mirando por encima del agua. De perfil, McCree es salvaje y fuerte -- un borde cincelado de un hombre contra el sol que los calienta alrededor. Más cuchilla que arma. Hanzo lo mira fijamente. El zumbido de gratitud amenaza su pecho; él piensa, por un momento, que podría convertirse en un rugido.

 

"Estoy en deuda contigo," dice. “Una deuda de vida y honor. Al salvar a mi hermano, también me has salvado a mí.”

 

McCree suspira. Hanzo piensa que es un sonido suave para alguien tan grande. "No estoy seguro de cómo manejar cosas así, siendo sincero. Por lo general, para mí, es al revés. Yo debiendo un montón, y el deudor viniendo a cobrar."

 

“Tu vida es como la mía. Te defenderé de la muerte.”

 

"Eso no es realmente necesario."

 

"Por honor, lo es."

 

"Tal vez no me importa el honor."

 

"Tal vez así es como funciona. Tal vez no importa si te importa o no."

 

"Tengo una mejor idea."

 

"Me perdonarás, pero no creo que la tengas."

 

"Quédate." Una palabra. McCree se vuelve hacia Hanzo con esos ojos oscuros y salvajes.

 

Hanzo frunce las cejas. "¿Qué?"

 

"Quédate aquí. Quédate en Overwatch. Únete a nosotros, únete al equipo. Una vez dijiste que nunca te unirías, y no te pido que lo hagas. Estoy haciendo que me lo _debas como deuda_."

 

"¿Por qué?" luego, con una expresión de molestia: "no."

 

"Tienes que hacerlo. No tienes elección." McCree es insistente. Él se inclina: Hanzo trata de retroceder. "Si así es como funcionan las deudas, entonces así será. Si me honras, Shimada-san, te convertirás en un verdadero miembro de este equipo. Ellos te necesitan. Nosotros te necesitamos. ¿Dices que honras mi vida? Entonces, adelante: únete a mi causa.”

 

Hanzo mira hacia otro lado. Él no puede creerlo. La sangre se precipita hacia su rostro, luego baja. Su mirada se alza en el horizonte. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? ¿Qué demonios ha hecho?

 

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_ zumba el oleaje en su pecho. _¿Por qué me quedé?_

 

"Si lo considero," dice después de una larga pausa, "mi hermano puede oponerse." se siente claramente mal mentirle a McCree, pero él está buscando razones. Excusas. "Puede que él no me quiera aquí. Esta no es una decisión que pueda tomar por mi cuenta."

 

"Ya la has tomado."

 

"¡No lo he hecho!"

 

"Mira, eso es lo que estoy pidiendo, Shimada-san. Nada más y nada menos."

 

"Te lo dije, ¡no lo haré!"

 

"¡Entonces _cuélgame_ , maldita sea!"

 

McCree lo agarra. Hanzo se tambalea; piensa que el pistolero le lanzará un puñetazo o lo abrazará de nuevo. Importa poco lo que él prefiera. Él no puede moverse. Esos ojos abrasadores lo atrapan. Lo sostienen firmemente en su lugar.

 

" _Cuélgame_ ," gruñe McCree. “Me escuchaste, ¡ponme una soga al cuello! Si no puedes honrar una maldita deuda como dices, solo mátame. Átame a ese árbol y dispárame un montón de flechas -- yeah, eso es lo que dije. Me alegra que finalmente estés escuchado." su voz se convierte en un murmullo mortal. " _Eso_ es lo que quiero, _eso_ es lo que me debes. Te necesitan aquí, perteneces aquí. Te quieren aquí, eso es un hecho. Genji, Winston. Demonios, yo, de todas las personas que nunca debieron confiar en ti en primer lugar. No sé a dónde estabas pensando ir, no sé qué planeaste hacer después. Pero las cosas cambian. Te quedarás. Justo aquí, con nosotros. _Conmigo_. Y si dices que no, mira este dead-eye justo donde importa y di que estás listo para colgar al tonto."

 

El zumbido lo supera. Hanzo no se defiende. Por todo lo que le gustaría golpearlo -- con una bofetada, un beso, un abrazo repentino o una flecha en el pecho – pero no logra llevarlo a cabo. El pistolero lo sostiene y lentamente lo _deja ir_.

 

"Está bien," dice aturdido.

 

Jesse está confundido, "¿huh?"

 

"Está bien. Lo haré. Me uniré a tu Overwatch.”

 

"Uh." la mandíbula de Jesse está floja. "Oh." luego, sorprendido por su propio alivio: "okay."

 

"Por favor suéltame.”

 

McCree obedece. Hanzo disminuye el impulso de empujarlo violentamente, hasta que ya se ha calmado. Hay algo cariñoso en la forma en que él se retira, pasando su mano por el cabello castaño, bajando su barbilla de nuevo. Él resopla.

 

Entrañable, de ojos salvajes. Encorvado bajo su sarape. _Bendice su corazón_.

 

"Gracias," murmura McCree, temblando.

 

"Deberías descansar," suspiró Hanzo. “El viento y el sol te agotarán. Esto es suficiente, por ahora.”

 

La ropa está limpia cuando vuelven al dormitorio. Hanzo le ayuda a doblarla y guardarla. Ellos no dicen nada. No se necesita comunicación verbal; ambos parecen saber lo que pasará después.

 

Jesse se sube sobre las sábanas frescas en su litera. Se quita los zapatos, se desliza debajo de la manta, presionado contra la pared. Observa a Hanzo tomar el sarape y colgarlo sobre la ventana. La habitación se oscurece. El latido de su corazón es tan fuerte que piensa que el arquero lo escuchará.

 

Hanzo no lo hace. Sus oídos están ocupados por dos preguntas molestas que no desaparecerán. Ha tenido suficiente esta semana de cosas que no puede responder. De repente está agotado, cierra los ojos. Se dirige hacia la puerta.

 

Jesse dice suavemente, "ven aquí."

 

Hanzo va. Como un pez, nadando lento en un aguado desenfoque.

 

Se reúnen juntos sin tocarse. El espacio no es para dos personas, pero hacen que sea suficiente. Jesse se limita en el lado opuesto de la litera. Hanzo abraza el borde. Se acuestan de espaldas paralelas, casi encontrándose, apenas negándose a unirse. Una pincelada, no más. La litera cruje; las mantas se mueven ligeramente. En la penumbra de la pequeña habitación, pueden oír la respiración del otro.

 

"Si le dices a alguien sobre esto," murmura Hanzo, rezagado.

 

"No hay alma que me crea,” Jesse se arrastra hacia la pared.

 

Duermen un rato, Jesse más que él. Hanzo se despierta después de un sueño sobre el jet, y la gran mano de su padre dando palmaditas a la suya. Se sobresalta, sintiendo calor en su espalda, se da cuenta de que McCree todavía está acurrucado de lado. Chocando contra él, buscando contacto. Con su mano metida debajo de la barbilla, como un niño.

 

Así es como Hanzo lo deja -- durmiendo en la oscuridad total -- para retirarse a su propia habitación y cerrar la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas autor Original (Tener en cuenta de que ya no está activa, para ir a los enlaces por favor visitar la historia original)  
> \- ¡Este fic es impulsado por la motivación de CptJazzbeard, thoughiseemtame y franklytriggering!  
> \- Referencias: Proverbio al principio. La ropa de Hanzo. Passionflowers. Día del Niño y koinobori.  
> \- Una nota: sobre el día de la muerte de Genji -- los espectadores japoneses comentaron la ironía de la bandera koi que ondeaba en Hanamura durante el corto de Dragones como una señal de que Hanzo mató a su hermano el Día del Niño. Lo tomé y seguí con ello.  
> \- Atención: habrá contenido sexual en el próximo capítulo. Nada explícito (la calificación se mantendrá M) pero solo les advierto.  
> \- Puedes seguirme en Tumblr.


End file.
